Kingdom Hearts: Dissidia
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts II. Kairi, Sora and Riku team up with new and familiar allies as they undertake a new journey as they venture through Disney and Final Fantasy worlds to overcome new and old adversaries. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue: A New Journey

Kingdom Hearts: Dissidia

This is my first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic. Due to other fics created by other authors, I will try to be careful so that I don't get my profile knocked off and my stories deleted.

The Final Fantasy series, characters, locations etc. were created and copyright by Square Enix. Disney owns the Disney-related characters, locations and trademarks. Oh, and after reading Pokesaiyanjutsu's review, I decided to change the plot pairings around some, if you readers don't mind.

Anyway, here's the prologue. Pairings primarily include Sora/Kairi, Tidus/Yuna, Roxas/Xion, Riku/Namine, Cloud/Tifa and Zack/Aerith

* * *

Prologue: A New Journey.

Several years passed since peace and stability was restored to the world order by Sora, Kairi, Riku and their friends. Sora and Riku fought valiantly to save the worlds and destroyed Organization XIII.

Much happened since then as Sora gradually began to settle down with his two best friends and live the peaceful life that they struggled for.

Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy returned to Disney Castle in their world, and Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden was once again a bustling castle town.

Though all was well in Destiny Islands, Radiant Garden and Disney Castle, the walls that originally divided the world did not return, and an unexpected new journey was about to take place for Sora.

On the Destiny Islands, Sora, Kairi and Riku had settled down again and were taking a relaxing break at the beach. Kairi breathed as she took in the fresh air" It sure is a beautiful day."

" Yeah, I bet" said Riku.

" I wonder how Leon, Mickey and the gang are doing these days" said Sora.

Kairi shrugged" Probably doing okay."

" Hey! There's a message in the bottle over there!" shouted a nearby brown-haired girl.

" Why do you always have to ruin the moment, Selphie?" groaned Riku.

Sora raced towards the water and grabbed the bottle, which contained a letter.

Riku was surprised" What is that about? We haven't heard anything from the other worlds in a long time."

Sora opened the bottle, took out the letter and began to read:

_'Sora, how's it going? Sorry to bother you, but there are some things you should know. Mysterious portals began to manifest around the World Order, and it looks like the secrets can no longer be withheld._

_Not only that, but could ya tell Kairi that some new secret info was dug up in the Radiant Garden Archives? Thanks._

_Sorry I coud not come tell you in person, but I have been busy lately and I doubt that its anything too threatening._

_K. Mickey'_

" Sounds like there's trouble, I thought I was done being the Keyblade Master" said Sora.

Kairi, who had peeked over Sora's shoulder to read the letter with him, sighed" All I know is that I was not originally a resident of Destiny Islands, I wonder if this has anything to do with my past."

" Is it those 'Heartless' or 'Nobodies' again?" asked Selphie.

" I don't think so, nothing has ever been heard of about the Nobodies or Heartless since Xemnas and Xehanort's deaths" said Riku.

Sora spoke up" We don't have a Gummi Ship, so how can we travel back to Radiant Garden?".

" I could open a path if I could still traverse the dark corridor" sighed Riku.

" Wait a minute! I see something!" cried Kairi.

A multi-colored Gummi Ship appeared and landed near their location. Three familiar characters: A blond, Chocobo-haired man, a black haired Ninja and a woman with brown emerged from the ship's door.

Sora recognized them" Aerith? Cloud? Yuffie?".

" Its been a while Sora" acknowledged Cloud.

" Cid Built us a Gummi Ship and King Mickey instructed us to ask for your help through a letter in a bottle, Sora" spoke Aerith.

" Why are Donald and Goofy not with you?" inquired Sora.

" They're pretty busy: Donald is on a date with Daisy, Goofy is protecting King Mickey and Queen Minnie, and their majesties themselves are well-occupied" said Yuffie.

" So we needed you and Kairi, Sora. Also, Leon was asked to be our leader for this mission" said Cloud.

Kairi piped up" So whats our mission?".

" We haven't set a goal yet, but there are things that need to be discussed at Radiant Garden" replied Aerith.

" Before we leave, you might want to let your family know, becuase you might not be able to come back here again" said Cloud.

Sora shrugged" okay."

While Riku and Sora went to get ready, Kairi spoke with Selphie then went to find Tidus and Wakka.

At Sora's house, Sora packed his things and went to retrieve his keyblade. He and Riku told their families good-bye and went to meet up with Kairi.

Kairi, in the meantime, was asked by Tidus and Selphie if they could come. Kairi was surprised" This may be a bit dangerous, are you sure about that?".

" Yeah, Sora and Riku are our friends too" said Selphie.

" All right, but you will have to follow instructions if you are to come" said Kairi with a sigh.

" Great!" cheered Tidus.

Selphie shrugged" I know its not exactly going to be a picnic, but I'm in for it."

An hour later, the group met at the Gummi Ship. Cloud glanced at the two additional characters with Kairi and asked" Dare I ask? Whats this about?".

Kairi replied" Well, Tidus and Selphie wanted to come along. If anyone doesn't mind that is."

Cloud spoke up" we appreciate their enthusian, but our group for this campaign consists of mostly veteran heroes."

" Oh, come on Cloud! Don't be such a stiff!" said Yuffie.

" We're a little too pressed for time to sit here bickering about it, lets just go along with it" sighed Aerith.

Sora spoke with Cloud" Does this Gummi Ship have room? The last one I helped pilot had enough room for three."

" Hey, You're insulting Cid's craftsmanship! This Gummi Ship is called the Highwind Mark II, of course it has enough room! It was built with several different rooms!" interjected Yuffie.

" Ready to head off then?" inquired Cloud.

" Yes" said Kairi.

The group went boarded the ship. Inside, the ship was a crystal blue color with streaks of silver.

" Its beautiful" gasped Selphie.

" Yeah, I bet" said Riku.

Aerith addressed the group" There are rooms for the guys and rooms for the girls not far from the airlock. Sora, Kairi, we'll need you at the cockpit."

Aerith, Cloud, Sora and Kairi went into the cockpit while the others went to check out the rooms. Sora spoke" Mind if I pilot it?".

" Go ahead, the controls are easy to use, but I'll help you with that" said Aerith.

Soon, the group took off in the ship and left the Destiny Islands. What lay in store for Sora and Kairi was unknown, but their newest adventure was soon to begin.

* * *

How was it? I know it was pretty short, but I would imagine that most story prologues are.

As I said, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but I can always delete it, though I may not if I like the way I wrote it.

Please feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 1: Radiant Garden

Mike AZ 2 here. I have yet to buy or rent Birth by Sleep, except that its not going to be released in America until September (according to what I saw on ) As a result, Terra, Aqua and Ventus's personalities might be a little off in this fic.

Again, as a reminder: Final Fantasy characters, locations etc. were copyrighed by Square ENIX. Likewise, Disney characters, locations etc. are the product of Walt Disney, I had nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts' development whatsoever.

Also, besides Terra, Aqua and Ventus, I don't know much about the cast from Birth By Sleep with the exception of Mickey, Xehanort and Ansem. Anyway, Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter I: Radiant Garden

Upon reaching their destination to Radiant Garden's castle town, the group disembarked near the castle. Selphie was astonished by the sight" its beautiful!".

" Yeah, to you I'm sure its pretty. Well, we'd best keep pace or Leon's not gonna be too happy if we're tardy" said Yuffie.

" So where are we supposed to meet?" inquired Sora.

Aerith replied" Merlin's house is a bit too cramped for a large number of people. They're waiting at the castle's library."

" Been here before, Kairi?" said Riku.

Kairi shrugged" I used to live here. But I have considered the islands my childhood home."

The group went to Radiant Garden's castle where they ran into the gullwings: Yuna, Rikku and Paine.

" Hi everyone!" chirped Rikku.

Yuna glanced at the three newcomers and asked Sora" Who are these three?".

Tidus couldn't help but blush a bit at the tiny brunette's voice" I'm Tidus."

" I'm Selphie. Tidus and I came along for the ride" interjected Selphie.

Aerith spoke up" If we're done with the introductions, we should hurry and meet with Leon and the group."

The group , accompanied by YRP, proceeded into the castle's library.

There, Sora saw not just Leon, but two more people who felt a bit familiar to him, but different at the same time. Also in the room were various other heroes.

" Leon! How have you been?" said Sora.

The elder black clad brunette spoke" Its been a long time Sora."

Kairi stared briefly at the two newcomers: A young man with dark brown hair and a woman with blue" Who are these two?".

The blue-haired woman replied" Call me Aqua. Its been too long, Sora."

_If these two are Aqua and Terra by any chance, then where's Ventus? _thought Kairi.

Sora tried addressing Terra" So how's everything Terra?".

The silent brunette simply inclined his head. Riku saw that something was off" Can't he hear or see us?".

" Terra somehow turned up accompanied by Aqua. The guy's been in a trauma for a while" said Yuffie.

" Didn't we rescue Ventus?" asked Riku.

Cloud sighed" I have no idea what happened to him."

" Anyway, we should sit down, we set up chairs here so we can discuss our mission" said Leon.

The group did as instructed and began to hold their meeting.

" Now I recognize some of you guys, some more then others actually" said Leon.

" I know, we brought along to others: Selphie and Tidus volunteered to help" said Aerith.

Selphie piped up" So whats the plan?".

" First off, there is something that Kairi should know" said Cloud.

Kairi shrugged" Sora saw in the letter from King Mickey that there is something I should know."

Aerith hesitated, then replied" This is actually a bit complicated, but did you know that you were a princess?".

" I don't have a lot of memories here, but I know that I used to live in Radiant Garden" replied Kairi.

" This may be difficult to explain" said Cloud.

" What do you mean?" inquired Kairi.

Leon replied" The Radiant Garden's archives in Space Paranoids revealed a bit of this castle's history. Rikku got a bit curious and randomly found secret data which Tron helped her uncover."

" Well, heh, this kingdom's background kind of intrigued me" said Rikku.

Tidus was astounded" So Kairi was a princess?".

Cloud rolled his eyes" Yeah, we established that."

" We'll talk about that more a bit later, but we are about to conduct a mission right now" said Leon.

Sora inquired" So what is the mission this time? Not that I mind being a Key-Bearer much longer."

" Life as a hero is rarely peaceful, that's what Tifa and I learned the hard way" said Cloud.

Leon responded to Sora's inquiry" I know you wish nothing more then to live peacefully, but most of us felt that the Keyblade might be required again. There are still worlds that have yet to be explored, plus I'm sure that we'll see ones that you'll recognize."

" So why have the walls not returned?" asked Riku.

" The World Order is far more mysterious then was originally thought" said Aerith.

Leon chimed in " Basically, this is an exploration mission. But there's more to it then that."

" What else is there?" sighed Riku.

Aerith responded" I have been seeing visions in my dreams about a world between all worlds and those connected to it."

" Is it the World That Never Was? Or maybe Castle Oblivion?" asked Sora.

" Neither, actually. This vision I had was much more sophisticated, it is a world of a never ending cycle, but that's all I know" said Aerith.

" How is it you can sense it? Is it because you're an 'Ancient'?" said Riku.

Aerith elaborated" I'm not really one of the Ancients. But the space between worlds is larger then you can imagine, I fear that the laws of the world order is not so strict as before."

" So whats our destination?" inquired Kairi.

" I really don't know, we're just going to have to explore the vast space between worlds until we uncover its mysteries and better understand Radiant Garden's past" said Leon.

" What of Heartless or Nobodies? Do we still have to deal with them?" asked Kairi.

Aerith shrugged" The Nobodies aren't as active since Organization XIII was destroyed. The heartless on the other hand are difficult to eliminate as long as there is darkness in everyone's hearts."

" Isn't exploring the world order a violation of its laws?" asked Sora.

Yuna replied" We're still trying to figure things out."

" Well I'm in for exploring other worlds, I mean, are there really other worlds besides the islands and the castle-town?" asked Tidus.

" There are many worlds, actually" said Aerith.

Kairi piped up" So anyway, if I'm a princess, I wonder who my birth parents were."

Leon sighed" I have no idea, and since Ansem the Wise isn't around anymore to explain his family's history, we cannot expect much at this point."

" So when will we depart for our mission tomorrow?" asked Selphie.

" Depends how fast we can wake up in the morning" said Leon.

Aerith chimed" Well, this meeting is over, we should turn in for the night."

The heroes left the library and went to their respective homes in the town. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Selphie and Tidus stayed in an inn.

In one of the inn's rooms, Kairi spoke with her boyfriend" So what do you think of all this, Sora?".

" I had no idea how many other worlds there were, and did you know about your heritage?" inquired Sora.

Kairi responded" I honestly don't remember that much. I was only a kid when I first showed up at your island."

Sora shrugged" you know, it didn't matter to me whether you really were a princess or not. I was surprised when Riku told me, granted that Riku was possessed by Xehanort's heartless at the time."

" Yeah, what's past is past though. Even that silver-haired identity thief jerk" said Kairi.

" Ha, yah, I know. But I still can't shake off some of my memories from previous adventures" said Sora.

" Say, I wonder how Roxas and Namine are right now? We don't see much of them nowadays" said Kairi.

Sora replied" They are a part of us, as weird as this sounds."

" Yeah, you're right, but I like to talk about our memories sometimes with you" said the red-head.

" Well anyway, shouldn't we turn in?" asked the brunette.

Kairi yawned" Yeah, I'm getting a bit tired, this has been quite a day."

" Good night Kairi" said Sora.

" See you in the morning, then" replied Kairi.

The pair went into their respective beds for the night.

In Riku's room, Selphie breathed" 'sigh', Sora and Kairi make such a cute couple."

" You really think so?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

Selphie shrugged" Yeah, sorry to bring that up in front of you."

" Seriously though, we should get some sleep now" said Riku.

" You're right" said Selphie.

With that, Riku and Selphie went to their beds as well.

* * *

So how was this chapter? I know it still short and had no action, I felt it necessary to add some filler chapters here and there. Also, I feel kind of rushed right now.

Though this is an action fic, there will be some Sora and Kairi fluff in it, though I never wrote a love story before. I hope that a Tidus/Yuna pairing isn't too awkward for a kingdom hearts fic, considering how much they differ from their X and X-2 counterparts compared to what they look like in Kingdom Hearts.

Also, I'm thinking about pairing up Aqua with Terra for this fic, but if anyone likes Ventus better, I'm fairly flexible and can always change the minor plot pairings around some. Oh, and so that you know, Terra, Aqua and Ventus are the protagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep.

Anyway, please feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 2: Reminisce and Departure

Buenos Tardes! (Translation: Good Afternoon!) Mike AZ 2 here. I didn't want to spill the beans, but I just assumed that Kingdom Hearts III might involve Aqua, Ventus and Terra somehow, because I read about the series on Wikipedia. Not to mention that Kingdom Hearts II is apparently not the final installment of the main storyline.

That's not much of an excuse for not explaining the connection between Sora, Terra, Aqua and Ventus last chapter. But I will try to explain this time. Just so that you know, I made up some things that might not happen in Kingdom Hearts III. But even those ideas are not mine.

And on that note: I am not responsible in any way for the development of the Kingdom Hearts series. The contents of that series belong to Squaresoft and Walt Disney.

Anyway, this is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Departure and Reminisce

At dawn the following day, the heroes woke up and went towards the Gummi Ship hanger.

Aqua addressed Kairi as they marched" You know, you remind me of a little girl from over thirteen or so years ago."

" Yeah? I felt that I've met you before myself. But you know, I don't entirely remember" replied the red-head.

" I know you actually, you were just a kid at the time when I first saw you" said Aqua.

Sora tried speaking with Terra" So what's up? I did help you, Ventus and Aqua, so why are you giving everyone the silent treatment?"

The whole group stopped for a bit to glance at the spectacle. The older brown-haired man spoke" Would you really like to know?"

" Uh, Terra, are you sure you're well enough to talk?" interjected Aqua.

" Its all right, Aqua" said Terra, whose voice sounded a bit quiet.

" If I remember correctly, Sora, you almost wiped yourself from existence once" said Yuffie.

Sora was astonished" Hey! What was I supposed to do? Ventus' heart became a part of mine."

" Great, now we're starting to know each other more, what I want to know is where Ventus is now" sighed Aqua.

" I know nothing about the guy, but our hearts are all connected" said Riku.

Tidus rolled his eyes" So what happened, Sora?"

Sora responded" Its kind of a long story, but I received a letter from King Mickey sometime after defeating Xemnas and the rest of Organization XIII with him."

" Yeah, you had to go back in time to save three fellow keyblade masters and almost screwed up the whole time line" remarked Riku.

" What happened then?" piped Selphie.

Sora paled" I managed to rescue Aqua from the world of darkness. Ventus, on the other hand, is a whole different story."

Riku frowned" Yeah, you freed his heart and almost became Xehanort's puppet. The whole time line was screwed up by the time King Mickey and I freed you."

" How so?" asked Yuna.

Sora hesitated, then said" I don't remember, all I know that I was someplace cold, dark and nonexistent."

" What happened to Ventus, then?" inquired Aqua.

Riku shrugged" The time line was screwed up pretty bad, Kairi and I were unable to recall Sora, Xemnas was on a rampage, and Roxas was practically wiped out. But with some help from King Mickey, Kairi, Merlin, and three good fairies, I saved Terra, defeated Xemnas again, and rescued Sora, albeit at the apparent cost of Ventus' life."

" So Ventus is gone" sighed Aqua.

Sora piped" Riku said 'apparent', which is not a definite yes. Ventus could still be alive, though our hearts are now separate."

" I hope so myself, I wondered the world order even after recovering my body, I was traumatized for a while, even as I reunited with Aqua" said Terra.

" Sora's right, we cannot give up" said Kairi.

" If we're done talking, we should prepare to leave Radiant Garden now" said Leon.

" Okay, sir" smirked Selphie.

" Lighten up, Selphie! This isn't the military" said Kairi.

The heroes eventually reached the hanger where the gummi ships were stored.

" Has this hanger always been here?" inquired Sora.

" Nope, this hanger was just built a couple years ago when it became apparent that the walls which separated our worlds never returned" came a familiar voice.

" Cid!, is the Highwind II ready?" asked Yuffie.

Said blond replied" Yep, I just finished upgrading it, Leon asked me to wait for all of you here while I was at it."

" The Highwind II will serve as our mobile base for the duration of the mission, you really outdid yourself Cid" said Leon.

Cid shrugged" Yeah, yeah, its my best work so far. So you all ready for take off, gang?"

Sora glanced admirably at the massive gummi ship" Well, I was pretty amazed by it, but doesn't the Highwind II also have defensive functions?"

Cid replied" The ship's hanger has smaller Gummi vessels for that, but I installed a couple lasers for the heck of it."

Cloud spoke up" Shouldn't we head for the ship's bridge to discuss further details?"

Leon shrugged" Agreed."

The group entered the Highwind II, which had several different rooms (as stated in the first chapter) and went into the bridge.

At the bridge, Leon, Sora and the others held another meeting.

Kairi piped up" Any ideas for a destination yet?"

Sora shrugged" Well, I've been to Atlantica and Agrabah a couple times, I'd like to see how things are doing there."

" Those two worlds are among the closest to Radiant Garden, so I'd say its a logical choice" said Paine.

Tidus shrugged" How do we navigate the ship?"

" I showed Sora how to pilot it" said Aerith.

Cid went over to a nearby console and pulled up a diagram of the ship" We'll need to decide which of us will serve as active and inactive crew members on this mission."

Sora spoke up" I volunteered to help pilot the Highwind II last time, want me to do it again?"

" I'm sure you're a good pilot, Sora, but shouldn't you take a break?" inquired Kairi.

" I'll be fine, Kairi" said Sora.

" Is there a kitchen included on this ship? An army marches on its stomach after all" said Yuna.

Cid sighed, then said" Who do you think you're talking to? I designed the Highwind II so that it has all the facilities we need."

Tidus spoke up" I can help man the galley, I used to help my mom sometimes with the cooking."

" By yourself? You're still a bit young to do any kind of labor" frowned Yuna.

Aqua spoke" then I will work with Tidus and Yuna in the galley."

" Terra and I got the sick bay then, Selphie should try her hand at navigation"said Aerith.

" That just leaves engineering, which I will do myself" said Cid.

Cloud interjected" What about me?"

" This team could still use a captain, there's no way I can command a large group by myself" said Leon.

Kairi beamed and said" lets all get to our stations then."

" All right then, lets prepare for takeoff!" said Cid.

The active volunteer crew members headed to their stations after the ship took off.

Aqua regarded Terra" Do you think Ventus is really alive?"

" Maybe, but we'll have to find out" replied the brunette.

On the bridge, Kairi breathed at the sight" This beautiful scenery never ceases to amaze me."

" I know what you mean, its like an ocean of stars or something" said Sora.

Leon spoke" Whenever you're ready, we should get underway now."

" Roger that" said Sora.

Selphie chirped" So where should we go first?"

Sora thought for a bit, then said" This mission could easily take months, but why not visit Agrabah?"

Riku raised an eyebrow " Isn't meddling with other worlds a downright offense?"

" I don't think it matters much anymore, lets go" said Leon.

Sora and Selphie set a course across the space between worlds, and they set out for their first destination.

The adventure had begun, and Aqua was determined to find Ventus, if he even still lived.

* * *

Elsewhere, in an unknown world set apart from even the World that Never Was, a mysterious woman was meditating on the current events of the now-connected universes.

One of her bodyguards, a warrior of light, spoke" My lady, forgive my impertinence, but did you sense anything?"

The woman, a young sorceress named Cosmos, opened her eyes as she spoke" It is no trouble, my knight. Only, I fear that conflict has intensified since the worlds and universes are now connected to one another."

A nearby, dark haired woman spoke" You wouldn't know if Squall is danger would you?"

Cosmos replied" I know not."

Another brunette said" I just hope Tidus, Cloud and Squall are okay."

A nearby, white clad man with blond spiky hair said" I know I should be grateful that I am alive because I was revived, but shouldn't we do something about Mateus ourselves?"

Cosmos looked grim" All should be fine, but I have no intention on directly interfering with the very worlds I have safeguarded between walls long ago just yet. Rinoa, take Ventus with you, Sora might need additional aid later on."

" Where should we wait, specifically?" inquired the dark haired sorceress.

Cosmos replied" If necessary, you may intervene, but I do not recommend that you two make yourselves known to the world order once more yet."

" We'll do our best" said Ventus.

" Good luck" said the Warrior of Light.

" Sure thing Quinn" chirped Rinoa.

* * *

How was it? Again, there was little to no action, but I wanted to make up for my lack of detail in the previous chapter. Hopefully it will explain the connection between Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Sora, Kairi and Riku better, though I made up a few things regarding them.

I hope I'm not going too far into Dissidia: Final Fantasy, but I thought it will be okay since it is Final Fantasy related. Since this is a Kingdom Hearts based fanfic, the majority of it should still be Kingdom Hearts.

Dissidia: Final Fantasy is a byproduct of Squaresoft. I know that Cosmos was depicted as a goddess in said game, but as a Christian, I cannot take any unnecessary chances with the lord's ten commandments if I can avoid it. Granted that I will still screw up, but that's because I'm human after all.

Quinn wasn't my idea for a character name, but I don't deny that it fits in a way.

Just to clear things up more, I will not only use horizontal ruler lines to separate the chapter content from my author notes, but to indicate change to another character's perspective.

I think Aqua and Ventus should be considered a pairing, but that is my opinion. The Roxas/Namine pairing is somewhat more orthodox then Riku/Xion, so I won't bother including Xion, if nobody minds.

Like always, please feel free to review.


	4. Chapter 3: Agrabah Revisited

Good Evening, I appreciate Ziddy2343's advice to switch this fic's category to a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Because I switched the fic, it will likely be in the crossover section. I apologize to the reviewers for this inconvenience.

I take back what I said last chapter about not including Xion at Lanydx's request. In contrast to what I said last chapter, I'll try to put her in eventually. Probably not in this chapter, but one of the later ones perhaps.

Just to let you know, this fic may include various events from different Disney movies, some events may be known and others not so much.

Well anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, this may contain a few spoilers for the Disney movie Aladdin and the King of Thieves.

* * *

Chapter 3: Agrabah Revisited

As the Highwind II approached its first destination, Sora slowed the ship above a familiar desert city. After a quick look at the radar, Selphie remarked" Looks like our destination all right."

" How does it look?" inquired Leon.

Selphie responded" No trace of any Heartless, but that doesn't mean we can't check it out."

Leon shrugged" All right. Sora, I'll leave it up to you to decide what you do like always. You might want to form a small team and take along your keyblade though. Despite the apparent lack of danger, its best to be prepared."

Sora piped up " You can count on me. I have friends in all of the worlds that I have been to."

The younger brunette turned to address one of his childhood friends" Kairi, you you like to come with me?"

" Sure thing" said Kairi.

Riku shifted uncomfortably" I've been to a part of this world before. Not that I have a good reputation there after my past actions."

" But that doesn't mean you can't redeem yourself, right?" inquired Kairi.

" You're too kind, Kairi. Okay then, I will go with you two" said Riku.

Leon addressed Sora" Sora, the rest of us will be on standby. You may want to take this though."

Sora received a sphere device from him and said" What is it?"

" Its a Comsphere, we have a larger one installed aboard the ship. This way we can keep an eye on the situation" elaborated Paine.

" Thanks, Leon. Ready Sora?" said Riku.

Sora responded" We're ready whenever you are."

Sora and his selected teammates transported down in front of the gates of Agrabah.

" Let's go check and see how things are doing" said Sora.

The city bustled with activity, and a festive air was about. Kairi noticed some people heading to the palace" I wonder whats happening."

" Want to see what's up then?" inquired Sora.

Riku replied" If you say so."

" I've never been here before, so I'm with you" said Kairi.

As Sora, Riku and Kairi proceeded down the middle of the town, a voice called out" Hey! How's it going?"

Sora turned around to see a familiar flying carpet with four familiar figures. One of whom was wearing a turban and formal robes and had black hair.

The brunette keyblade master smiled in recognition" Aladdin! How's it been! And how's Genie?"

Said Genie replied" Dandy as ever!"

" Sorry we can't talk for long, I'm getting kind of late" said Aladdin.

" What do you mean?" inquired Kairi.

" Your friends?" interjected Aladdin.

" Yeah, she's Kairi, the other one is Riku" said Sora.

Kairi spoke" Nice to meet you. So what's happening here?"

Aladdin shrugged" Like I said, I'm running a little late. Jasmine and I are getting married."

Sora responded" Congratulations. Oh, and would you mind if I attend?"

" Its a bit late for last minute guests, but I'm sure she would be happy to see you" replied Aladdin.

Genie interjected" Well wait are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The group raced to the Palace just in time before the ceremony of Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding.

A bit later, as Princess Jasmine walked down the aisle towards Aladdin, she was pleasantly surprised to see Sora, Kairi and Riku watching among the rest of the audience.

And as Aladdin and Jasmine were just getting ready to say their vows at the altar, the room began to quake. And much to everyone's surprise, the eastern wall collapsed as a panicky elephant, dashed by, and a gang of notorious thieves emerged. One of the thieves had pushed the elephant into a rampage.

Sora paled" Trouble already? Great, just what I needed."

" A Keyblade Master's work is never done I suppose" said Riku as the two assumed battle positions to intercept the assailants.

Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet and Genie also sprang into action. Meanwhile, the palace guards were also surprised at the intruders' brutality.

" Not in this palace" growled the captain of the guard as he and his men joined the fight.

The thieves fought dirty and proceeded to steal things. Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and Carpet joined Sora's group to fight the thieves off.

Jasmine punched one of the thieves and knocked him out saying" That is for ruining my wedding.

Aladdin spotted the thieves' leader, a blue robed man in a dark outfit, and proceeded to intercept him.

The blue robed man was oblivious to Aladdin's approach until he picked up a golden scepter and was knocked to the ground.

" Can I see your invitation?" spoke Aladdin.

The blue-robed man threw a candelabra at Aladdin as he spoke" stay out of my way boy, and you won't get hurt! You don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves!"

While Aladdin and the leader of the thieves fought, Sora, Genie, Jasmine, Carpet and Riku harried their adversaries while Kairi stood a safe distance away with Jasmine's father.

Genie scared off some of the thieves with various tricks that included throwing them aside with wind from an elephant's trunk and shooting magical sparks.

One of the thieves, a gray skinned, claw-wielding man, scowled" Cassim said nothing about facing a genie's powers! Get the others out of here!"

Meanwhile, Aladdin and his opponent were deadlocked over control of the gold scepter, when the panicky elephant charged between them and out of the palace, forcing the two to back off.

Aladdin had managed to keep the scepter away from his adversary, but the blue robed man fled.

As the commotion died down, Sora breathed" What were those bandits after anyway?"

" Was it the gifts?" inquired Jasmine.

Aladdin shook his head as he beheld the gold scepter" Not all of the gifts, the king of thieves was after this."

Iago, the parrot, landed on the scepter and griped" Why go for this thing out of the other great stuff?"

A otherworldly voice suddenly spoke" Your question is mine to answer."

Sora, Aladdin, Jasmine, Riku and Kairi watched in awe as a ghostly oracle appeared and spoke" The King of Thieves set his sight on the ultimate treasure. I've seen all that has been and what will be."

" You know all, so tell all, where is the treasure?" inquired Iago.

The oracle responded" I'm bound by the rule of one: one question, one answer. You already asked your question."

Jasmine turned to her fiance" Aladdin, we can learn anything, our past, our future."

" My future is you, Jasmine, but my past is a blank. I don't think the oracle can help, my past isn't just one question" said Aladdin.

The oracle spoke" mere questions about your past can be answered by your father."

" My father?" inquired Aladdin.

The Oracle magically revealed an image of a dark haired man with a blue and black outfit.

" My father is alive?" gasped Aladdin.

" So your dad was missing?" interjected Kairi.

Sora piped" what now?"

Aladdin sighed" I don't know."

" If your old man is alive, shouldn't we find him?" spoke Riku.

" I need to think about this" replied Aladdin.

Sora addressed Jasmine" It is good to see you again, your highness."

Jasmine flushed" Same to you, though I would rather you not be quite so formal with me."

Riku piped up" Well, there's not much to be done now, shouldn't we go back to the ship, Sora?"

Sora sighed" I can't say we're ready to leave yet. But you're right Riku, we should return to the Highwind II."

" You have a new ship?" inquired Jasmine.

" Yeah, Kairi, Sora and I are on a personal journey, the World Order is more mysterious then we originally thought" said Riku.

Aladdin smiled" It sure was great that you could attend Jasmine's and my wedding, Sora. Though it looks like it we'll not be able to continue for a while."

" See you later, then" said Sora, as he, Riku and Kairi made ready to leave Agrabah for a bit.

After saying a quick good-bye, Sora, Riku and Kairi left the palace and contacted Leon.

The elder brunette spoke" We saw everything from the comsphere network screen, everything all right?"

" Yes, Leon" said Sora.

" Good, we parked the ship outside the city not long after you disembarked, this thing would fall out of the sky if the engines get burnt out" said Leon.

Sora responded" we're on our way back."

" Okay then, we're just west of the city gate" interjected Selphie's voice.

Sora, Riku and Kairi went back to their ship, the trio unaware of the presence of another ship orbiting Agrabah.

* * *

On board the said mystery ship, the black haired sorceress Rinoa was discussing things with Ventus.

The white-clad keyblade master said" Well now that we know everything's fine so far."

Rinoa replied" I was worried about what I sensed earlier, but I'm glad to know that Squall's group is okay."

Ventus shrugged" Anyway, I sensed Terra and Aqua's presence a bit earlier, shouldn't we let them and your boyfriend know we're okay?"

Rinoa sighed" Cosmos recommended that we shouldn't reveal ourselves yet, but the time will come."

" So what now then?" said Ventus.

Rinoa replied" well like Cosmos and I suggested before, we should stay hidden a little longer. We can't risk tipping off Mateus to the presence of the Keyblade Master or the fact Cosmos is alive."

" Guess I am a bit worried, and from I'm hearing about this 'Mateus', I should be able to tackle that threat myself" said Ventus.

" You, Terra and Aqua nearly got killed when acting separately once if I am right, we should be cautious. We don't know if any other Chaos warriors or any of the world order's villains are mobilizing against the worlds" said Rinoa.

" Well anyway, the enemies that Sora fought are quite tough, what's your move now?" inquired Ventus.

The dark haired girl replied" We will aid Sora if necessary, that battle I sensed wasn't one of those times where the keyblade master would be any true danger. We should continue to watch over him and his group till they need us."

* * *

At the bridge of the Highwind II, Sora finished debriefing Leon. Said brunette said" I would counsel you against staying longer then you need to, but I know you'll do what you think is right."

Riku shrugged" Anyway, how are things at the galley?"

" Yuna, Aqua and Tidus have everything under control" said Cloud.

Aerith entered the bridge" Sorry to interrupt, but we should eventually turn in for the night."

" Yeah, lets go see what Tidus, Yuna and Aqua cooked up tonight and get ready for bed" said Yuffie.

" What shall we do tomorrow then?" inquired Aerith.

Sora shrugged" I think I will go back to Agrabah in the morning."

Leon sighed" Well we need to careful with our ship's engines so that we do not burn them out. Some of us will take shifts to guard the perimeter of the desert kingdom and the ship as a safety measure, anything can happen. I know its difficult to not interfere with the worlds' affairs, but we can't get too careless."

Most of the group got ready to turn in for the night, while Terra went outside the ship to take the first night watch.

* * *

In the fiery depths of another world, a female voice said" I have sensed a disturbance, it would seem that Cosmos and Squall caught wind of our plan."

Next to the speaker was another man" Let them play their game Ultimecia. Cosmos and the key-bearer remain unaware of our other plan."

" Mateus, you do realize that it would not be possible to resurrect Chaos entirely" said a dark man.

" You had your plan, Garland, we WILL have our vengeance" growled Mateus.

" And what of Golbez and Gabranth? They are not entirely loyal to our side" said Ultimecia.

Garland sighed" Leave them be. It will take more then brute strength for Cosmos' warriors to stop usthis time if Golbez should alert Cosmos."

" I hope you are right, soon we shall have the dark crystals so that we can enact our revenge" said Mateus.

Not far from the Underworld of Madness, Roxas was outside with Namine" Good thing we planted ourselves here."

" Yes, Sora's true enemies are already at it. We should inform Cosmos" said Namine.

" Is it the right thing to do behind Sora's back? I mean, reviving Axel, Demyx and Xion?" inquired Roxas.

" Good or bad, I do not know. I can always send them back if they're better off no longer existing, not to mention that Sora could always use more help" said Namine.

Roxas shook his head in disgust as he tried to sink in what Chaos' remnants had in mind" at any rate, we should go now."

Namine nodded" Lets go before we get spotted."

The two nobodies slinked out of the Underworld of Madness.

* * *

What a way to end a chapter, sorry I took so long. I just hope switching this fic to another category dosen't confuse too many people since I already got six reviews. Specifically, I made this a Kingdom Hearts/Dissidia Final Fantasy Crossover.

As for the worlds I will include in this fic, I will likely do two or three chapters for each one. I saw how the Disney worlds in Kingdom Hearts did not give away too much of the original plotlines in the series itself, but I don't know how I can minimize the spoilers.

When I considered what Lanydx said about including Xion, I thought to somehow include her while respecting the storyline of Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. I will think more about how to proceed from here.

If anyone else is wondering, Mateus is a summon in Final Fantasy XII. Also, I don't know why, but 'Mateus' was also used in some fics as a name for Final Fantasy II's main villain. I have no idea why the Emperor in FF 2 had no name though.

This chapter went off topic at the end, but I wanted to somehow reveal more about the plot for this fic.

Please feel free to review.


	5. Chapter 4: The King of Thieves

Mike AZ 2 here. Another day and another chapter. And just so you know, there are more spoilers regarding Disney's Aladdin and the King of Thieves for this chapter and possibly the next.

Oh, and in case you didn't get my disclaimer in one of my previous chapters for this fic: Squaresoft copyrighted the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy series, the Disney movies, characters, locations etc. were the product of Walt Disney. I don't take responsibility for the song "father and son" which is in Italics in this fic either, that too was Disney's handiwork.

* * *

Chapter 4: The King of Thieves

The rest of the night passed, and Sora made ready to go back to Agrabah.

Riku addressed the brunette keyblade master" so what do you have in mind, Sora?"

Sora shrugged" there is a lot about the world order that we don't know, I am actually a bit curious to see how it all turns out."

" Maybe we should go back to the palace" said Kairi.

Sora responded" I was thinking about that myself."

Riku spoke up" I will come with you two again."

" All right, lets go after we get ready" said Sora.

After spending a couple hours readying themselves, Sora, Riku and Kairi returned to the city of Agrabah and went into the Palace.

There, they ran into Aladdin and the blue and black clad man.

Aladdin acknowledged Sora" Hey, glad to see you again."

" You too Al, and who is this?" inquired Sora.

Just then, the Genie appeared" Oh, Al! You're back! And you too, Sora!"

" Good to see you again, too, Genie" said Sora.

Iago, who was accompanying Aladdin and his father, Cassim, spoke up" Well allow me to introduce-"

The older man finished what Iago started to say" The King of Thieves."

Genie was alarmed, but Aladdin convinced him" he's my dad."

Genie addressed Cassim" Well if you are Al's dad, and the king of thieves, I just want to know one thing."

" Yeah?" responded Cassim.

Genie turned into a waiter suit and said (possibly jokingly)" will you be having the chicken or the sea bass?"

Aladdin interjected" come on, I can't wait for you to meet with Jasmine and the Sultan."

" So how did you run into your dad?" inquired Kairi.

Aladdin shrugged" Its kind of a long story. Last night, I spoke with the Oracle and followed the thieves' trail. I didn't know that the leader of the thieves was my father until then, but even so I followed the forty thieves to their lair."

" How did it go then?" asked Sora.

Cassim reluctantly continued the narrative where his son left off" I had almost been killed by one of my own men, Aladdin jumped in and helped me."

" Who was that bandit? I got the impression he was the leader of the thieves I helped Aladdin to fight off yesterday" said Sora.

Cassim replied" his name was Sa'Luk. He wanted Aladdin dead, I was of a different opinion, but could not appear weak in front of my men."

" So what did you two do?" piped Riku.

Aladdin sighed" I had to face Sa'Luk in a duel for survival. I got lucky and won, and sometime after, my dad and I eventually returned here."

" Eh, don't you don't think we should ditch Agrabah's most wanted look?" interjected Genie.

" Whats wrong with the way I look!" exclaimed Cassim.

Aladdin shrugged" When you're here, you're not the King of Thieves, you're my dad."

" I've had a more practice being the King of Thieves" groaned Cassim.

" Enough of this dark past, lets roll out something a little new" piped Genie.

With that, a song shortly broke out between the group.

* * *

(Feel free to skip the song if you want, and please excuse this sentence in parenthesis. This bit is just the author of this fic talking. I suppose I could just do the next paragraph without the song, but that would sound kind of lazy and I feel that I have to respect the storyline of Aladdin and the King of Thieves since it was created by Disney. Just so that you know, the song is in Italics since there is no way to put actual notes down).

* * *

Genie_: Its a big bright beautiful feature, thank your lucky stars you're alive. You got someone special to talk to. A friend you can trust for life. You've been on your own with no family ties but those solo days are done. You'll be two of a kind spending quality time, together, as father in son._

Genie:_Building model ships. Taking fishing trips. Working for the man, painting the palace, mowing the sand. First to ten to go_

Aladdin: _With your daddy-o._

Genie: _Once you break the ice, you can copostulate paternal advice (you're traveling at speed of life, its the theory of relatives)._

Genie: _Its a fine fabulous future, I see fruit on the family tree, you'll be great as the grumpy old grandpa._

Genie and Kairi:_ Bouncing babies on your knee._

Genie and Sora: _You can fall asleep on the comfy couch after playing one-on-one. Dreaming back to back you walloped the Shaq, together, as father and son._

Cassim: _Maybe a bumpy ride_.

Aladdin: _Make it side-by-side._

Genie: _(Good afternoon, I'll be your travel guide). Move over Aladdin, make room for dad! Got a whole new shoulder to cry on. Take a chance, now give it a spin, you've got chums for paling around with, but you never had a friend like him, put your checkered past behind you now, no more living on the run._

Genie, Sora, Kairi and Riku_: Face a huge, bright beautiful together, as father and son._

A bit later, the group was in the throne room with Jasmine and the Sultan. Cassim, who now wore a different set of clothes (I forget what that was, its been a while since I saw the movie), spoke with Jasmne" My boy must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure."

" You're most definitely Aladdin's father" remarked Jasmine.

The Sultan spoke up" Must have been terrible, trapped by the forty thieves."

" I try to block out the memories" faked Cassim.

" Say no more on the subject" said the Sultan.

Cassim nodded" Yes, lets change to happier thoughts."

* * *

A short while had passed since the introduction, and Cassim and Iago had supposedly disappeared. Sora, Aladdin, Jasmine and the Sultan were waiting for them.

" Where could he be? I hope nothing has happened" pondered the Sultan.

Sora sighed" I don't know much about the guy, but I can't say for sure if he can be trusted."

Genie transformed into a dog and said" I'll sniff him out."

But suddenly, the captain of the palace guard entered the room with two of his men. Cassim and Iago were both held in their custody.

The sultan was surprised" What is the meaning of this, Rasoul?"

Rasoul replied" Meet the king of thieves and his accomplice your majesty. We seized the king of thieves in the treasury, he was after THIS again" (he showed them the scepter).

Jasmine turned to her father " Isn't there anything we can do?"

" I'm afraid not" sighed the Sultan.

The man turned to his guards" Take the prisoners to the dungeon for life."

As Iago and Cassim were led away, Genie (who transformed back to his normal form) turned to Aladdin" There are some things even I can't change."

* * *

Later that night, Aladdin sighed as he relaxed in his hovel" So the Oracle was right, my father was trapped in the world of the forty thieves."

Sora spoke" What do you have in mind?"

Aladdin replied" I don't know what to think, I was STUPID to think I could help him."

" Maybe you shouldn't have left him alone with the parrot, that man was obviously unpredictable" said Riku.

" You're not thinking of rescuing him now are you?" inquired Kairi.

Aladdin spoke up" I have to now. I need my dad's clothes."

Genie was surprised, but conjured up Cassim's "thief" garb as he said" Why do you want to dress up in the King of Thieves' ensemble? Shouldn't you try something that doesn't say arrest me!"

" I am breaking him out of that dungeon, the guards should never know I was there."

Kairi sighed" Isn't that a little extreme?"

Aladdin replied as he switched outfits" Its my father's best chance, he will make his most miraculous escape ever, out of my life."

" Its the cape talking isn't it?" said Genie, albeit rhetorically as Aladdin left for the Palace Dungeon.

Sora stood up" I'm going to follow Aladdin. I won't actively take part in his suicide rescue mission, and if anyone asks, I am just an innocent bystander."

Riku raised an eyebrow " Isn't that low? I mean even for you Sora?"

Kairi shrugged" Its getting late, everyone on our gummi ship will think somethings wrong, aren't you two thinking about that?"

Sora replied" You can come with me, Kairi. Riku, go tell Leon what's happened so far, we'll call if we need anything."

Riku was incredulous" Sora, Kairi, those palace guardsmen are not that stupid! Besides, Terra will probably begin taking an early night watch."

" Don't argue, Riku" said Kairi.

The silver haired keyblade master sighed" All right then, good luck."

Sora and Kairi took off after Aladdin while Riku went the other way towards the Highwind II's docking area near the city.

* * *

Sora and Kairi had eventually reached the corridor to the dungeon cell when they heard a commotion. Sora gasped" I wonder whats happened."

Kairi sighed" I have a feeling we're about to find out! Lets hide over here in the corner."

The pair hid as they watched while they saw Aladdin, in his father's outfit, being chased by the guards.

Sora shrugged" I guess Cassim was freed."

" I heard that, did you see what just happened?" interjected a voice as Cassim approached their hiding place.

Kairi replied" do you think Aladdin will be okay?"

" I have no time to lose" said Cassim as he raced outside the dungeon.

Kairi addressed Sora" Now what?"

" Lets go after them" said Sora.

The pair ran after Aladdin, Cassim and their pursuers. But as they made their way to the rooftops of Agrabah, they found Rasoul as he had cornered Aladdin, who was still disguised as his father.

Sora raced towards the guard before Kairi could say anything.

Aladdin spotted Sora" Stay back!"

" My, my, what a scene" sneered a voice.

The startled group, even Cassim as he caught up, as a man in dark blue armor appeared.

Sora glanced" What are you?"

The man replied" Spare me the details, you are the keyblade master, I presume?"

" Why are you in Agrabah?" inquired Kairi.

" Hey! Now I am insulted at being ignored!" growled Rasoul as he charged at the mystery man.

The dark-armored man simply evaded and knocked him out with magic" I do not have time for weaklings!"

Sora interjected" Who are you exactly?"

The man spoke" I suppose I owe you a small explanation. I am one of Chaos' former chosen warriors, in my world they but dare say my name: Golbez."

Cassim sighed" I have on intention on interfering with whatever is happening. Come, Aladdin, we must move."

Aladdin reluctantly went with his father and Iago while Sora and Kairi continued to confront the mysterious sorcerer.

Golbez addressed Sora" It looks like you and the princess of heart are alone now."

Kairi reluctantly responded" Now that you mention it, we know that somewhere there are weird portals in the world order, do you know anything about that?"

Golbez replied" I dare not utter anything here, but we do not have the luxury of time, do we?"

Sora drew his keyblade" Enough mind games! Tell me whats happening already!"

" Do you mean to challenge me?" said Golbez.

Sora responded" If that is what it takes to get some answers."

Golbez sighed" I am not at liberty to talk about it here, like I said. Now, can you overcome this?"

The dark armored man conjured a manikin that somewhat reassembled Anti-Sora.

Kairi gasped" What are you up to?"

" I said my peace" said Golbez as he vanished.

Sora was exasperated" Just who does that kook think he is!"

Kairi was alarmed as the manikin suddenly attacked" Look out, Sora!"

Sora raised his keyblade just in time as the Anti-Sora manikin attacked.

Both combatants were equally matched, but Sora was tiring. They had fought for two minutes.

Suddenly, Aladdin returned and knocked the manikin aside.

Sora gasped" Thanks, where's your father?"

Aladdin sighed" I almost left with hm, I ended up parting ways with him and Iago."

Before anything else can be said, the manikin attacked again.

Sora blocked, evaded and took a few stabs at the Anti-Sora manikin. Kairi was stumped, she didn't know what to do. Aladdin was at a loss himself.

Just then, the manikin was taken off guard and vanished before their eyes as a keyblade ran it through.

Sora was surprised" Well that was too easy."

" Lets hope so" said a voice.

Sora recognized the speaker" Terra! What's up?"

Terra replied" I was starting to make my nightly rounds while you were taking care of business here. But then I saw something suspicious."

" You mean that Golbez guy?" inquired Kairi.

Aladdin interjected as Rasoul started to stir" Lets just get back to the Palace."

" You helped a wanted criminal escape though, what will Jasmine say?" inquired Kairi.

Aladdin replied bitterly" Its better then running away like my dad did."

The group, accompanied by Terra and Rasoul, returned to the palace.

* * *

At the space between Cosmos and Chaos' realms, Golbez was conversing with another black armored man.

The man said" That was a hasty move on your part, no? Now Cosmos and Chaos' remnants will both get suspicious."

" Forget about it, Gabranth. I went easy on him, that manikin was a simple one" said Golbez.

Gabranth sighed" So now what? Shouldn't we choose a side and be done with it?"

" Not yet, but we will continue to secretly aid Cosmos' group and ensure that Mateus gets his just deserts once and for all" said Golbez.

Gabranth frowned" But can easily prevent Chaos' resurrection, couldn't we?"

" For now we should wait, I want to catch Mateus off his guard" said Golbez.

" Very well, I just hope your plan doesn't fall to pieces" said the judge majister.

The two of them continued to bide their time.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Namine had begun to implament their own plan. The two Nobodies were uncertain as to what to expect, but they knew that Sora could need all the help they could get.

* * *

How was it? The song was just included to make it more interesting. The action will pick up again next chapter, after that I cannot promise anything.

For more information about Aladdin and the King of Thieves, aside from the next chapter's content, I recommend seeing the movie. Oh, and I just included Sora, Riku and Kairi in the song for the heck of it. I know I left out details about one of the characters, but I should think that seeing the movie will clear up some things.

I know Gabranth and Shantotto were only secret characters in Dissidia: Final Fantasy and had little to nothing to do with most of the story mode, but they should have some part in this fic.

Please feel free to review.


	6. Chapter 5: The Vanishing Isle

Mike AZ 2 here, updating is kind of slow for me, even though I had graduated from high school and still hadn't gone to college. I have no real excuse for it, though.

At any rate, here is the next chapter. I may have been a little lax on actions scenes, but I didn't want to make the story too violent. Also, sorry if some things aren't quite clear, I will try to proofread and revise my previous chapters sometime if necessary.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Vanishing Isle

Cassim and Iago had gone back to the lair of the forty thieves. Unknown to them, or even Sora and Aladdin, the gray-skinned, claw-wielding thief, Sa'Luk was up to no good. The evil man had sold out most of his own comrades and plotted to turn the seven remaining thieves against Cassim. Not only that, but Sa'Luk had attempted to have Cassim captured earlier by spilling the secret of the thieves' hideout to Captain Razoul of Agrabah's palace guard.

Still piloting their ship in the space between worlds, Rinoa and Ventus continued to monitor Sora and Leon's progress in case they needed to intervene. Meanwhile, Roxas and Namine had a plan of their own, as did two of Chaos's former warriors Golbez and Gabranth.

At the thieves' hideout, Cassim and Iago entered with the scepter. There, an unpleasant surprise awaited them. Sa'Luk had revealed himself with the seven remaining thieves. The other thirty seven had been locked up, and Sa'Luk had mutinied.

Iago was puzzled" Why aren't they happy to see you?"

" We are, we're thrilled!" sneered Sa'Luk.

Sa'Luk and his henchmen took Iago and Cassim captive and grabbed the scepter.

Iago and Cassim were taken to a small boat, and the seven remaining thieves now plotted to snatch the legendary relic, the Hand of Midas, from the mysterious Vanishing Isle, which Cassim had been seeking.

On the boat, Cassim whispered to Iago" hurry my little friend."

" I'm wriggling" said Iago as he struggled against the ropes that bound him.

" Ask the question Cassim! I am growing impatient" snarled Sa'Luk as he brandished the scepter's tip towards his captive.

Reluctantly, Cassim spoke to the being within the scepter" where can we find the Hand of Midas?"

The oracle appeared and spoke" The Vanishing Isle shall appear at dawn, I will show you the way."

The spiritual woman transformed into a ball of light and flew to a particular area of the sea.

Meanwhile, Iago managed to wriggle out of his bonds and flew back to Agrabah as fast as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the palace, Sora, Kairi, Terra, and Aladdin were having another audience with Jasmine and her father. Razoul had reported to the Sultan about the king of thieves' escape.

The sultan spoke solemnly to his future son-in-law" your actions were most disappointing my boy."

" Object your honor, I protest to that outrageous statement" interjected the genie, who had suddenly appeared.

" I can handle this Genie" said Aladdin.

He then turned toward his future father-in-law" It was my fault, if my father never showed up this would never have happened."

Jasmine put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder" you found your father, you risked everything to help him, just as I would for my father."

The Sultain spoke" Aladdin, I couldn't overlook your father's crimes. What you've done however, you did it out of love. You came back to take responsibility for your actions, now let's put this matter behind us, and I believe we delayed the wedding long enough."

Just then, Iago flew onto the balcony" We have trouble-."

" Just take a deep breath, what about Aladdin's dad?" interjected Sora.

Iago gasped" Its Sa'Luk, the guy Aladdin dueled, he's not dead. He's back, and he captured Cassim."

" That's his problem" said Aladdin.

" You're just going to leave him? After the trouble you took to get him out of that cell?" said Kairi, incredulously.

" So now what?" inquired Sora.

Aladdin sighed as he faced the balcony overlooking Agrabah" I was just being as stubborn as he is, I guess."

After a bit of thought, Aladdin turned back towards Iago" show me the way."

" Sorry I was being a little stuck-up on the last time you saved your father, Aladdin. But I am totally with you this time" beamed Sora.

" That's all right" said Aladdin.

Jasmine chimed" I am coming with you, Aladdin."

" Yeah! Iago, myself and everyone else here are with you" chirped Genie.

Kairi shrugged" Terra and I will go tell Leon, you might need backup along the way."

" Okay then" said Sora.

* * *

As Sora, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago and Genie made ready to save Cassim, Kairi and Terra returned to the Highwind II's bridge. There, Riku met them" I told Leon what happened, but the guy didn't say anything."

" Leon's kind of an enigma" shrugged Aerith.

" Apparently, Sora is participating in a rescue mission" said Terra.

Selphie's eyes widened as she scanned the radar on the ship's navigation system" The sensors just picked up some anomalies in the middle of the Arabian Sea!"

Terra glanced at what Selphie was looking at" So what is it?"

Aerith darkened a bit as she had a vision" I have a feeling that the Heartless are at it again."

" Maybe something is drawing them here, the world order has been peaceful lately" said Cloud.

" What is our objective now then?" chirped Yuffie.

Leon sighed" We cannot remain stationary now. Selphie, we should fly the airship to the source of the anomaly, if it is the Heartless, then I have a bad feeling about this."

" What about Sora?" interjected Selphie.

Leon replied" I doubt Sora would have trouble handling the Heartless or this world's villain for that matter, but we should take off now and make sure he's okay. Aerith, can you fly the ship?"

" No problem" said Aerith, taking a seat in the pilot's chair.

Kairi's group activated the ship and flew towards the 'anamoly'.

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, Sora and Aladdin's group had arrived near the spot where Iago indicated where the ship is just as a massive island emerged from the sea on the back of a gigantic stone turtle.

" What is that?" gasped Sora.

" The vanishing Isle" breathed Aladdin.

" Its on the back of a giant turtle" said Jasmine.

Aladdin interjected" Let's get closer."

Below them, Sa'Luk and his henchmen were still holding Cassim captive as they marched along the island building to locate the treasure. Just then, the genie appeared in the form of a commando and distracted most of the thieves with a laser gun.

Aladdin, Sora and the rest landed near Sa'Luk.

The seven thieves charged at Jasmine, Abu and the Magic Carpet, but carpet pushed them back.

" Genie, we need a distraction" said Aladdin.

Genie beamed" All right then! Show me turtle!"

With that, the genie went to create a commotion with the stone turtle.

Sora and Aladdin, in the meantime, had jumped in front of Cassim and Sa'Luk" you cannot win, Sa'Luk. I would surrender if I were you" Sora quipped.

Sa'Luk growled" Why you!"

The thief raised his claw-equipped hand and swiped at Sora. The keyblade master retaliated by blocking the assault and threw a punch at Sa'Luk, knocking him backwards.

Aladdin knocked the stunned thief to the ground then went to untie his father.

" You came to help me?" said Cassim, surprised.

" How can I not? Now lets go get that treasure of yours" said Aladdin.

Sora took a glance at their surroundings, then said" count me in, I don't have anything else to do now anyway."

The three men entered the Vanishing Isle's inner sanctum, where they came across an ancient structure. Above them, was a giant floating golden hand shaped platform.

Suddenly, they felt a shake. Sora gasped" did Genie get carried away or something?"

" No, its the vanishing isle! The turtle's diving, we must climb higher!" said Cassim.

Aladdin, Sora and Cassim quickly scaled the upper tier of the room. Water had started flooding into the building.

At the top, Sora and his two companions found themselves onto a platform across from the massive hand platform, which contained a statue that held the mythical Hand of Midas.

Cassim sighed" I never did find this place years ago, it would be easier if I were much younger."

Aladdin quickly jumped across to the hand platform.

Sora spoke" Is that thing safe?"

" The Hand of Midas turns everything it touches into solid gold. Its fine if we don't touch the golden hand and only hold the wooden handle" said Cassim.

Aladdin carefully retrieved the magic relic and said" heads up!"

He tossed the treasure over, which Cassim caught in his cloak which partly changed to gold.

The elder man picked up the treasure by the handle as he beheld his prize.

Sora glanced at the item" So this is what you were after?"

Cassim didn't answer, water continued to pour into the room. The man spoke" we'd better go."

" No one is going anywhere" snarled a voice. It was Sa'Luk.

Sora drew his keyblade as the thief threatened the trio" Give me the Hand of Midas or your son perishes, Cassim!"

" Your battle is with me, Sa'Luk!" shouted Cassim.

" I can take him alone, dad" interjected Aladdin.

Cassim murmured" but you are no longer alone."

The ex King of Thieves then turned to his rival" You want the Hand of Midas, Sa'luk? TAKE IT!"

Cassim hurled the golden relic towards the hand platform, the evil thief grabbed the relic by the golden hand as he gloated" the Hand of Midas is Mine! Ha ha- What are you staring at?"

Before Cassim, Aladdin and Sora's eyes, Sa'Luk screamed in agony as the Hand of Midas' spell took hold and froze the greedy thief into a permanent gold statue.

Aladdin retrieved the Hand of Midas and wrapped the golden part in a part of his sleeve which he tore off and carefully stored the artifact in his pocket.

" We're running out of time, we must hurry!" shouted Cassim.

Aladdin, Cassim and Sora used the nearby handholds in the wall to scramble to safety as water from the ocean flooded the chamber below.

On the tarrace, which was above the flooded chamber, Aladdin unwrapped the cloth from the golden hand part oif the magic relic and handed it to Cassim" After all these years, you finally have your treasure."

" This thing? It almost cost me the ultimate treasure, which is you, my son" said Cassim.

Sora interjected" So what should we do with it then?"

Cassim took the Hand of Midas" The Hand of Midas can take its curse to the bottom of the sea!".

With that, Cassim tossed the Hand of Midas away from the building. The relic landed on the boat where the remaining members of the forty thieves and turned the whole vessel into gold. The weight of the gold ship sunk, taking the thieves with it.

Suddenly, the Vanishing Isle stopped sinking, and a giant black hole appeared above them.

Sora glanced at the hole" What the heck?"

" What's going on?" said Cassim.

The hole dispersed as shadowy monsters began to appear.

Sora gasped" the Heartless!"

" What are they doing here?" said Aladdin.

Sora drew his keyblade" we have to warn the others."

Cassim shrugged" I don't understand what's happening, but I'm with you two."

Below them, Iago, Jasmine and Carpet were surrounded by heartless " Now what?" said Jasmine, frightened.

" I didn't see where Al and Cassim went, they could be anywhere!" shouted Iago.

Genie quickly reappeared and blasted the heartless away from them.

Sora glanced at the scene below" looks like Genie has things under control, but we should go help anyway."

Cassim called Carpet " Get up here you blasted rug!"

The Magic Carpet flew to Aladdin, Cassim and Sora's location, and the three hopped on.

When they were almost down to the ground floor, Sora hopped off the carpet.

Jasmine was relieved to see Sora, Cassim and Aladdin, but was still concerned" Sora, Aladdin, what's happening?"

Sora sighed, then said" Jasmine, you, Cassim and Iago stay back."

Aladdin shrugged" I don't have my sword, so I might have to stay out of this one, sorry Sora."

Genie turned to Aladdin" you don't have to worry about that Al, I will coinjure one for you."

The genie used his magic to summon a sword and gave it to his friend.

" Thanks Genie" said Aladdin.

Sora, Aladdin and Genie held off the heartless, but more appeared as they fought.

Sora sighed" I haven't dealt with this many since that last big battle on Radiant Garden."

" I don't have much fight left in me either" breathed Aladdin.

Just then, lasers and a blast of magic from above vaporized most of the heartles, and another man appeared.

Sora gasped, the man was familiar enough" Ventus!"

" Thank me later, but we are not done yet" said the white clad rescuer.

" Don't forget about me, I'm Rinoa" said the girl next to Ventus.

* * *

On board the Highwind II, Selphie breathed" Looks like we got here just in time."

" Another ship is here too, look!" exclaimed Yuffie.

Leon glanced out the windshield of the ship" the Ragnarok! I thought it was lost."

Terra rushed to the window and glanced down at the scene" Ventus is here too, along with another woman."

Leon took a look" you're right, let's get down there. Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, you three man the ship while we're out."

" Okay" said Yuffie.

* * *

Back on the vanishing Isle, Sora, Aladdin, Ventus and Rinoa had vanquished the heartless that were attacking them. Rinoa addressed Sora" good thing we got here in time."

" Why didn't you appear sooner?" inquired Sora.

Rinoa replied" I couldn't, not yet anyway. That encounter looked like it wasn't going to be easy."

" I hate to interrupt, but we got company again!" interjected Genie.

As he spoke, a familiar man like figure had appeared, his body was still gold but darkness radiated from him.

" Sa'Luk?" gasped Sora.

" Something is not right" said Aladdin.

Ventus paled" He's right, that man had become a heartless, I can tell."

" I guess the fact that he was turned into a gold statue doesn't seem to matter" said Aladdin.

Sa'Luk, or what is left of him, unleashed a dark beam at the group.

Sora blocked it with a reflect spell and charged with his keyblade.

The gold heartless shrugged off the blow, the keyblade didn't seem to affect him.

Rinoa gasped" He's been reborn in flesh but not in spirit."

Sa'Luk pushed Sora back with a punch that he couldn't do as a normal man, and charged at Cassim with a raised claw.

Just then, Terra appeared and blasted Sa'Luk with a high powered fire spell.

Enraged, Sa'Luk turned toward Terra, only to be thrown backward by Aero, which Sora had suddenly casted.

Leon also showed up and launched a Blasting Zone blast with his gunblade.

Rinoa focused her magic and launched a Flare Spell.

Sora and Terra amplified the spell with fire magic and the flare spell collided into Sa'Luk.

The man's body exploded and vanished into thin air as a heart fluttered out of the gold body.

Aladdin sighed" So the heartless can take control of another body then?"

"Yes, that's what happens if you let the darkness in your heart burn too fiercely" said Rinoa.

Leon acknowledged the dark haired girl" Rinoa? Is that really you?"

" It has been a long time, Squall" said Rinoa.

Terra addressed Ventus" Ventus, you're alive."

Ventus smiled" Yeah, is Aqua okay?"

" Yes, we started looking for you" said Terra.

Just then, a glowing keyhole appeared in the sky.

Sora took the cue and pointed his keyblade at the keyhole. A Glowing beam sealed the dark passsageway shut.

" We better get off this island, it will start sinking again" said Cassim.

" We'll give you guys a lift in our ship" said Sora.

" That's okay, Carpet can easily take my group back" said Aladdin.

Rinoa addressed Sora" Ventus and I will go back in our on ship, we will meet outside the gates of Agrabah."

" Got it" said Sora.

The three groups escaped the Vanishing Isle in their respective ships (or in one case, on the magic carpet) before it sank once more into the ocean depths.

Moments later, Sora, Rinoa and Aladdin's groups landed outside the city of Agrabah.

Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Leon, Rinoa, Aladdin, Cassim and Jasmine met on foot with each other.

" It sure was great to see other again, Sora" said Aladdin.

Sora shrugged" It was nothing, I'm glad to work with you."

" Do you wish to attend the wedding? Aladdin and I delayed long enough" said Jasmine.

" Sure thing, if my friends don't mind that is" said Sora.

Leon spoke" It shouldn't be a problem."

" We are not in any hurry" said Kairi.

Rinoa nodded" Okay then, Squall, Sora, Kairi and I will attend the ceremony."

Leon rolled his eyes" I ditched the name 'Squall' long ago, Rinoa. But I will think about using it once more."

Aqua piped" All right then, the rest of us will stay until we are ready to depart this world."

* * *

A few hours later at the Sultan's palace, Sora, Kairi, Rinoa and Leon watched with Cassim and the other guests as Aladdin and Jasmine finally got married. Cassim watched his son's wedding from the shadows as he still is a wanted man.

A couple more hours after the ceremony, Sora and Kairi went to talk one more time with Aladdin and Jasmine. Iago and Cassim had left shortly after Aladdin and Jasmine shared their vows.

" Congratulations, your majesties" said Sora.

Aladdin flushed" Hey, I am still not a Sultan, you don't need to call me and Jasmine that."

" I know, but its protocol to address people of significance with proper respect, and I am about manners" said Sora with a touch of exaggeration.

" We're still your friends, there's no reason why we can't still be on first-name terms" said Aladdin.

Sora shrugged" Okay, then. Well, anyway, it is about time that I left."

" We will see you again, right?" inquired Jasmine.

Kairi replied" We'll have to see."

" Besides, our worlds were supposed to be separated, though the walls between them have still not returned" said Sora.

Genie appeared before Sora" So you're saying good-bye?"

Sora replied" Yeah, this world is safe again."

" Sora, good luck" said Aladdin.

" Same you you and Jamine, Aladdin" said Sora.

After saying their good byes, Sora and Kairi returned to where Rinoa and Leon were waiting.

Leon spoke with Sora" I take it you're ready to go?"

" Yes" said Sora.

" Then let's head back to our ships" said Rinoa.

The four of them left the palace. Aqua and Ventus had been reunited, as had Leon/Squall and Rinoa. But the heroes were unaware of what lay ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Order Sanctuary, Roxas and Namine were discussing events with Cosmos, such as Mateus' plan.

The Diety of Harmony shrugged" I suspected as much, but what else did you wish to say?"

" Its about Xion" said Roxas.

Namine chimed" I cannot save a single memory of her, but Roxas wanted to try to revive her anyway."

Cosmos sighed" That may be difficult to do without alienating Sora's memories, I honesty doubt that can be done."

Quinn approached Cosmos" I saw through the Crystal Mirror that Rinoa and Ventus have joined up with Sora, also, it seems that Chaos' warriors are beginning to cause trouble in not just the Final Fantasy realms, but the other ones too."

" We can offer Sora no additional aid for the time being, I can ill afford to make the same mistakes as before. I only suggested that Ventus and Rinoa keep themselves hidden, it was not necessary" said Cosmos.

Roxas inquired" So what's next? I still wanted to try to bring back Xion, and Axel too if possible."

" There is nothing left of them to rejuvinate, but there is one possibility" said Cosmos.

" What would it be?" asked Namine.

Cosmos stood up from her throne" I need time to think on the matter. Roxas, you should discuss this with Sora, I will remain here with Quinn and continue to watch over the world order."

" Thanks for your advice" said Roxas.

" It is no trouble, I will telepathically contact Sora shortly on these matters" said Cosmos.

" Oh, and what of the Disney Villains? I sense that the Dark Fairy Maleficent is also trying once more to take over the World Order, though she and Mateus' group do not see eye to eye" said Namine.

Cosmos responded" Sora can handle their ilk easily enough, so long as Chaos' remnants keep out of it."

" I guess there is nothing left to discuss" said Namine.

Roxas and Namine bowed to Cosmos and then left the Order Sanctuary.

* * *

How this chapter? That one took me a long time, but I might do another chapter right away to make up for it. I plan on including two or three more Disney worlds to this fic, and then I will be doing more Final Fantasy stuff, but I am open to ideas or suggestions.

Please feel free to review


	7. Capter 6: To What End?

Mike Az 2 here

Since that last chapter took so long to upload, I will make up for it here. This is a filler chapter, I will probably these fillers between each of the "world" chapters.

Disclaimer: Walt Disney created and copyrighted the Disney movies, characters, locations etc., Kingdom Hearts is likewise the product of Squaresoft. I am not very creative when it comes to disclaimers, so feel free to skip it if you already know.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I must apologize in advance if this chapter title makes no sense.

* * *

Chapter 6: To What End?

Sora, Kairi, Leon/Squall, and Rinoa returned to their ships and met in the Highwind II's bridge with the rest of their group.

Riku spoke up" So we next?"

Aerith replied" Right now we have to discuss our next destination."

" Atlantica is to the west from here" said Sora.

Riku raised his eyebrow" Isn't that an ocean world?"

Kairi sighed" We don't need to go into the water, we can just land near the shore."

" We should see what to do since our ship and Rinoa's are here at the same time" said Selphie.

Rinoa addressed her boyfriend" I know I am in safe hands with you, Squall, maybe we can work together on the Ragnarok again."

" Hey! No need to split, I can just combine the Highwind II with the Ragnarok" interjected Cid.

Sora was puzzled" How?"

Cid explained" You're talking to an old pro, here. We'll have to go back to Radiant Garden, but I can sure figure it out."

Rinoa nodded" Then we will fly our ships there, can you pilot the Ragnarok by yourself Ventus?"

Ventus replied" Sure thing."

" All right! let's get to it then!" said Yuffie.

Ventus left the Highwind II and boarded the Ragnarok.

" Let's move out" said Squall.

Sora nodded and got into the pilot seat. The two ships departed from Agrabah and back into space.

Within an hour (only a few secs in real time), Sora and his friends were back in Radiant Garden.

There, Cid addressed Sora and Squall" This might take a day or two."

" That's fine" said Squall.

As Cidwent to work, Sora and the others left the hanger.

They didn't get far as a portal glowed in front of them and a image of a woman with blond hair and a silver-white attire appeared.

" Huh? Who's that?" gasped Selphie.

The woman spoke" Be still, mortals. I have something to tell you, especially you Squall."

" Cosmos? Is that you?" inquired Cloud.

Sora interjected" Who is she?"

" You heard, that spirit before us is the Deity of Harmony, Cosmos" said Squall.

Cosmos nodded" I was absent from this plane of existence for a long time, but I still watched over the events of the world order."

" We heard that strange portals appeared here and there in the world order, but haven't came across them yet" said Cloud.

The Harmony Spirit continued" Indeed, things are more unstable lately. The portals you mentioned are dimensional gateways between universes, the worlds of Disney make up but part of the World Order."

Sora was astonished" So the worlds aren't at peace at all?"

Cosmos replied" Sadly, a inter dimensionall war, one bigger then the last, is about to begin. The Evil Emperor Mateus commands the remnants of a proud army of Discord, and that is not all. A shadow from this world's past has arisen again."

" So what's with the Heartless?" chirped Yuffie.

Cosmos looked grim" The Heartless are even fewer, but are deadly, but manikins are also appearing. The Anti-Sora Manikin was but one of them."

Sora spoke up" Now that you mention it, I was once attacked by a manikin created by a man in dark armor who called himself Golbez."

" Golbez was only messing around that time. He is a double agent, nothing to be concerned about, but not trustworthy of either side either" said Cosmos.

" What is Mateus' goal?" inquired Leon.

Cosmos thought for a moment, then said" I was informed of his dark objective by Roxas, who I am sure you know is a Nobody."

" Yeah, he's my Nobody" said Sora.

" I surmised as much, he and Namine are waiting for you at the outskirts of Radiant Garden, they have asked me to help with their plan" said Cosmos.

" What is their plan?" said Riku.

" They plan to resurrect Xion, Axel and Demyx. Of Organization XIII, those three were the least evil of them" replied Cosmos.

" Xion? Now where have I heard that name?" wondered Riku aloud.

Cosmos continued as if Riku had not spoken" I have heard that Mateus plans to revive Chaos, and has set his sights on the world order's crystals. I can't say whether we can keep this from happening, but I have faith in you. I will watch over you from my vantage point at the Order Sanctuary."

With that, her image disappeared.

" Wow, these seem more dire and serious then we thought" remarked Selphie.

Rinoa spoke" Cosmosis very thorough, she's actually the one who had me and Ventus help with this war."

" Let's go find Roxas and Namine" said Riku.

The group went on to the outskirts where they met with Roxas, who was currently decked in his old Organization XIII coat, and Namine who wore her white attire.

" Roxas! Namine!" cried Kairi.

Namine smiled" Good to see you again."

Riku spoke" Cosmos told us what you had in mind."

" Yes, but it will be difficult, and it will be dangerous" said Namine.

Roxas spoke with Sora" We may need to use your memories somehow."

" So who's this Xion anyway?" inquired Sora.

Roxas replied" I don't remember much about her now, but she was the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, plus, she and I were friends with Axel, who was also in the Organization."

" So how will we go about it?" piped Kairi.

" We're still trying to figure it out" said Roxas.

Ventus raised an eyebrow, then addressed Aqua" Do Axel and Demyx's names ring a bell to you?"

Aqua frowned" I don't know everything myself, but I heard and saw things from the world of darkness. Axel's original form was that of a guy named Lea. I don't know about Demyx though."

" Does this mean we have to find the original host?" frowned Terra.

" Nobodies are usually born when someone with a strong heart and will turns into a Heartless. But in this case, I should say that the Crystals, which are imbued with the respective powers of Cosmos and Chaos, should have the magic we need" said Namine.

" So we seek out the crystals and harness their powers then" said Ventus.

Roxas nodded" Yes, but that's just Plan A. There is also Plan B, but I would rather not resort to it."

" Why? What's Plan B?" inquired Kairi.

Namine shuddered" It involves time travel, but if we were to altar history from the time Sora was put to sleep, I fear that Sora would become an empty shell, and Xehanort would be on the rampage again."

Sora chirped optimistically" Your first plan will work! I just know it!"

" You're a good guy, Sora, you have always been so kind to Namine" said Roxas.

" Besides, I am sure you two would rather surrender your 'lives' then sacrifice Sora" said Kairi.

" We trust you, now we wish to join your quest" said Roxas.

Kairi nodded" Sure, why not?"

Squall shrugged" Well then, we should get some rest at the castle. Cid might be done by then."

Later, at night, Tidus was gazing out the window in his hotel room.

" Can't sleep?" said the tiny brunette.

" Oh, hey Yuna. I was just thinking about our adventure so far."

Yuna sighed" Yeah, I know what you mean. This time Sora is up against not just Heartless, but the Legions of Chaos as well."

" Well, I am going to bed, will you sleep with me?" inquired Tidus.

Yuna smiled" Sure."

Tidus got into his bed with Yuna at his side.

" Good night" whispered Yuna, kissing Tidus on the cheeck. Tidus smiled as they drifted off.

* * *

Well, that's that. Sorry it was rushed, but it was getting late. I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter.

Buenos Noches! And Feel free to review Por Favor

Spanish translations-Por Favor (please), Buenos Noches (Good Night)


	8. Chapter 7: The Kingdom Above Atlantica

Mike AZ 2 here. As for my lack of updating, well, its kind of a lame excuse but I just have a bunch of other good hobbies.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. And so that you know or remember, Squaresoft ENIX created and copyrighted Final Fantasy, Walt Disney Pictures likewise owns the Disney products.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Kingdom Above Atlantica

The next two days passed without incident, Sora and his comrades made ready to continue their mission and protect the world order again.

As Sora and the others headed back to the Gummi Ship Hanger, Kairi spoke with her brunette childhood friend" So what's Atlantica like?"

Sora replied" The Ocean is really big, of course unlike at the Islands back home, I never visited the seashore."

" How was that?" inquired Kairi.

Sora shrugged" Well, believe it or not, the first few times I have been there, I actually spent a lot of time underwater. That was on account of a spell Donald and I used to transform into various sea creatures to accomadate our underwater missions."

" You know, I never fully expected to take part in an adventure this serious" piped Selphie.

" Did you expect it to be a pleasant walk in the woods?" sighed Riku.

Tidus interjected" I may still be new at this, but adventure can be a bit scary sometimes."

At the Gummi Ship Hanger, Sora and the others met with Cid.

" How are the upgrade coming along?" inquired Yuffie.

Cid shrugged" The Ragnarok sure is one incredible piece of work. Using the machines that create and edit our Gummi Ship, I managed to reconstruct the Highwind II's features right into the Ragnarok. It sure as heck wasn't easy though, I even installed a Warp-G."

" So we're good to go" said Cloud.

" One more thing, I asked a couple of old friends to accompany us" said Aerith.

" Really? Who?" inquired Ventus.

A male voice called out" Hey there!"

Cloud turned to see a black haired man and a brown haired girl approaching" Zack? Tifa?"

" Good to see you again" said Tifa.

Zack did a double take at seeing Ventus, Terra and Aqua" Hey! Great to see the three of you again! What's up?"

Aqua shrugged" It's a long story, and I'd rather not go into it."

" How have you been, Zack?" grinned Ventus.

" Can't remember too much, myself. Oh, and Aqua, long time no see. Have you made up your mind yet about our date? It's been over twelve or forteen years" chirped Zack.

Ventus' eyes widened" What? Zack, did you really ask her out?"

The blue haired keyblade wielder flushed" I never had much time to think inside that dark realm. But truth be told, I already have feelings for Ven and Terra, who I see you've met before, thanks for the offer back then anyway, Zack."

Zack shrugged" Ah well, so what's this about, Aerith?"

The Ancient replied" We are on a mission right now. Two actually."

" What are they?" inquired the black haired soldier.

" The Diety of Harmony, Cosmos requested that we seek out crystals while we are exploring the world order to unlock it's mysteries" said Squall.

Cloud spoke up" Well, if we're done with introductions, we should move on."

" Anyway, I'm Tifa, and this is Zack. We're ready to leave anytime" said the brunette martial artist.

Aqua beamed" The more the merrier."

" Alrighty, let's launch the ship and be on our way" said Cid.

The group boarded the newly combined Ragnarok II (which Rinoa and Cid renamed it) and took off.

Tifa let out a small, breathtaking sigh at the sight of the Lanes Between" Sure is pretty up here, don't you think so Cloud?"

The chocobo-haired swordsman replied" I didn't really think about it, but I see what you mean."

" So we're headed for an ocean world, too bad there's not exactly time to go tanning or swimming" said the long-haired martial artist.

" We might actually have to swim, but we'll have to see" said Sora.

Selphie piped up" The scanner shows that we'll be nearing the ocean world soon, just the sound of it reminds me of the Islands back home."

A water-sphere shaped world came into view with the images of a underwater castle and a palace on the shore.

" It's been a while since I've been there" breathed Sora.

" Mind if I come with you, Sora?" said Kari.

Sora smiled" Sure thing."

Tidus came onto the bridge" Hey, I'm coming too."

" Count me in" chimed Yuna.

" Okay, but we shouldn't add too many people to a group, smaller numbers mean better mobility" said Cloud.

The group landed the ship onto the beach, a good distance from the ocean.

Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Yuna disembarked and walked towards the water.

" It's so pretty, and warm" breathed Yuna.

" Yeah, it's kind of like this at the Islands back home" shrugged Tidus.

Sora caught a figure nearby" Hey, who's that?"

" Is someone there?" gasped Kairi.

Sora started to wade into the water when he saw a black-haired girl with white clothes swimming in the water" Hey there."

Surprised by a stranger's voice, the girl turned to see the brunette Keyblade Master" Huh? Are you Sora?"

" Yeah, that's me, but how do you know my name?" inquired Sora.

" My mom told me a bit about you, I'm Melody" chirped the girl.

Sora was puzzled" What's your mother's name?"

Melody flushed" Oh, her name is Ariel, I thought you might know."

Sora stepped in" Oh yeah, I see the resemblance, kind of. No offense, but your hair is a different color then Ariel's, is she married?"

" My dad's name is Eric, oh and please don't tell my parents that I'm in the ocean. I'm really not supposed to be swimming here" said the dark haired princess.

" Why is that?" interjected Tidus.

Melody addressed the blond" And you are?"

" Oh, I'm Tidus" said Tidus.

" Call me Melody" said the princess.

Just then, a familiar red crab approached" Melody, child, you're gonna be late, and who's DAT with you?"

" Sebastian? It's me, Sora" said the brunette.

The crab was turned to Sora and was astonished" Wha'? Sora?"

" I guess we never met in my human form, so what's this about?" inquired Sora.

Sebastian replied" Ariel married the human prince after she turned into a human again, Melody is their child. Anyway, today is Melody's birthday."

" Ah! The Party!" gasped Melody.

" I'll go on ahead to see your mother, Melody. Oh, and this is Kairi, Tidus and Yuna" said the older brunette.

" Nice to meet you. Well, let's go" said the dark haired princess.

As Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Yuna, Sebastian and Melody walked towards a castle a few feet away, they came across a wall.

Sora was surprised" That wasn't there before."

Yuna shrugged" Let's use the ship's functions to teleport to that palace."

Sora nodded and contacted Squall and the others" Guys, we need a teleport assist."

Aerith responded" We locked onto your comsphere, we will have you teleport to the front of this world's palace. While you're at it, you should ask the local king and/or queen if they know anything about a crystal in this world."

" Thanks, and by the way, this world looks different somehow. The princess from this world married and had a kid, I wonder if this is the same Atlantica" said Sora.

" Most worlds likely have a separate time of their own, the world order is very mysterious. And I'm sure you already noticed that this world has more then one castle" said Cloud.

Aerith interjected" Anyway, here you go."

The brunette pressed a button on the larger compshere, sending a teleportation ray down to Sora's group. Instantly, they ended up in front of the palace.

" Whoa! What was that?" gasped Melody.

Sora replied" I can't tell you, we need to get you back to your parents."

The group walked into the palace, where they were soon met with a red-haired woman" Melody, there you are."

" Yes, mom, these are my new friends" said the black haired princess.

The older woman glanced at Sora before turning back to her daughter" I will have a word with our guests, why don't you go to your room and get ready for your birthday party tonight?"

Melody nodded" Sure, mom."

The dark haired princess went to her room with Sebastian while the older woman spoke with Sora" Please come a bit closer."

The brunette stepped forward a bit and was surprised" I think I recognize your voice, but who are you?"

" Oh, heh, heh, you're so silly, I'm Ariel. I was sure I recognized you too, but might I ask who you are?"

" I'm Sora" said the brunette, sheepishly.

Ariel was surprised" So you're human now, too?"

" Actually, this is my default form, did your father do this for you?" inquired Sora.

The former mermaid replied" Yes, he did. I couldn't be with Eric otherwise, but I miss my daddy sometimes."

Sora smiled" Congratulations, your majesty. Anyway, I came here because I'm on a quest at the moment, do you happen to know about a crystal that's in your world?"

Ariel shook her head" Sorry, I haven't heard of such a thing. There are some areas of the ocean that I haven't been to. But tell you what, I will try to help you tomorrow. Tonight is my daughter's birthday party, also I have not been many places since I became a queen."

" A Party? Mind if we attend?" piped Tidus.

Ariel turned to address the speaker" And you are?"

Kairi spoke up" I'm Kairi, your majesty. This is Tidus and Yuna, we're helping Sora."

" I see, well, it's only two hours until the party, so you're welcome to attend. Why don't you explore the kingdom a bit while you wait?" inquired the older red-head.

Sora smiled" I appreciate the offer, but couldn't we just stay here? I have more friends on a ship outside, and I kind of need to be wherever I'm needed right now."

Ariel replied" Very well."

She turned to a nearby maid" Would you escort these four guests to the spare quarters?"

The maid replied" Certainly, your majesty."

Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Yuna were escorted to the second floor where there were two empty rooms while Ariel went to check on her daughter.

The maid spoke to Sora's group" There is a room for the guys and a room for the girls here, there are only limited quarters for you since we have a lot more guests for the princess' birthday. If you need something, ask the nearest attendant."

Sora nodded" Thanks."

Tidus and Sora went into the guest room to the left of the one where Yuna and Kairi went.

Inside his and Tidus' designated room, Sora contacted Squall about the situation.

The brunette swordsman responded" We'll patrol the area while you're down there, I will let you know if we find anything."

" Thanks" said Sora.

Tidus spoke with his friend" So what do you think of Kairi? You two were spending time together lately."

Sora flushed" Let's just rest up, okay? Kairi and I are just friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the former headquarters of Organization XIII, The Castle that Never Was, the rogue knight Garland was conversing with a dark clad fairy" Sora may soon come for you and both our respective forces."

" I do not normally consort with incompetents, but is Sora really seeking the crystals of the world order?" inquired the dark figure.

" I assure you that our uneasy alliance will benefit us all. Once Chaos is resurrected, you shall too gain the power to conquer worlds" said the knight.

The dark fairy replied haughtingly" Hmph! We shall see who gets the most crystals first, tell this 'Emperor Mateus' he had better NOT interfere with my plans."

Garland nodded" Sure thing, but I will say the same to you. If our forces cross paths, you will be regret it."

The minute the Chaos warrior left, the dark fairy's servant emerged from his hiding place" Sure we can trust him, Maleficent? From what I hear tell, these 'Chaos Warriors' are not a group to be triffled."

Maleficent smirked" Once more, you underestimate me. When the time is right, we shall make ourselves known once more."

" I understand, in fact I had gathered heartless here for ya'" smirked Pete.

" I hope you don't fail me again, otherwise I shall send you BACK to the exile where I first found you!" said Maleficent.

Pete gulped as he nodded.

* * *

Finally got this chapter uploaded. I hope this fillar chapter wasn't too boring, but there will be more action next chapter.

I know that the Disney Movie Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea's main story took place twelve years after the original, but there was no point adding the storyline of the first Little Mermaid movie to this fic, since Kingdom Hearts I and II cover that.

I assumed that not all of the worlds in Kingdom Hearts were in synch with the series' in-game flow of time, judging from the events in Snow White and Cinderella's worlds in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep.

Anyway, please feel free to review.


	9. Chapter 8: Once More Under the Sea

Another Day and another chapter. After getting my tenth review for this fic, I realized I just blundered a bit last chapter, Garland was slightly OOC. Oops. I'll try harder to keep the characters in-character from now on. No offense to the reviewers.

Horizontal Ruler Lines will periodically indicate change in character point-of-view. Oh, and this next chapter will be somewhat longer then the last. Warning: Major Spoilers from Little Mermaid II.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, and the Final Fantasy series were all copyrighted by Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 8: Once More Under the Sea

That evening, Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Yuna went downstairs from the guest chambers to join in the celebration of Ariel's daughter, Melody's birthday with the other guests.

Ariel and her husband eventually joined them in the ballroom where the celebration took place.

As soon as all of the guests were in, Eric's servant Grimsby announced Princess Melody's entry from upstairs.

The dark haired princess was decked in a yellow dress when she stepped onto the ballroom floor.

When the music started, everyone got into pairs as they started to dance.

While Ariel and Eric watched as Melody danced with a blond guy her age, Sora addressed Kairi" Want to dance?"

" Oh, sure" blushed his childhood friend.

Tidus watched for a bit before addressing Yuna" Up to dancing?"

Yuna nodded, and the pair also walked onto the dance floor.

Everything seemed to be fine for the next three minutes, until Melody and her dance partner were about to kiss. The anonymous blond had put his hand near the ribbon of Melody's dress when they were embracing when he let out a yelp and withdrew his hand. Sebastian the crab had been accidentally tied to Melody's dress.

Melody's eyes widened as her dance partner flailed about until Sebastian was sent flying into Melody's birthday cake, which was just being brought in by one of the castle's cooks, Louis.

Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Yuna turned their attention to the spectacle as Melody rushed over to Sebastian.

The crab grumbled" That's it, I'm booking myself for a cruise."

" I'm so sorry" said Melody.

Two other onlookers gasped:

" Who is she talking to?"

" She's talking to a crab, ha ha."

The guests practically laughed at the sight. Kairi, Tidus and Yuna just stood there, Tidus struggled to stifle his own laughter.

Practically in tears, Melody ran to her room, while Louis went overzealous and chased Sebastian some.

" That's got to be the lamest party I've been to" said Kairi with a sigh.

Ariel spoke with Sora" Sorry you had to see all that, everyone found it quite awkward."

Sora shrugged" It's never fun watching others shame themselves."

" I'll go after Melody. You're free to stay another night, we'll talk more tomorrow" said Ariel.

As Ariel left the room, Yuna scowled at Tidus" You Jerk, you didn't have to laugh too!"

Tidus shrugged" Guess we should apologize."

" You and Yuna go on ahead, Tidus. Kairi, and I will rest" said Sora.

" Later, then" said Yuna.

* * *

Later that night, Melody was weeping in her room when Ariel approached.

" You okay?" asked the red-haired queen.

Melody sighed as she dried her tears" Mom, I'm the princess of disaster!"

" Being a teenager is hard" said Ariel.

Just then, Tidus and Yuna entered the room.

" Sorry about what happened at your party, princess" said Tidus.

Melody sighed" I cannot blame you, everyone thinks I'm weird."

Yuna smiled as she approached" We're all different in our own way."

Ariel turned to address Tidus" You wouldn't be butting in would you?"

" We all know it's forbidden to interfere with other worlds. But it's hard not to these days" said Yuna.

Melody absent-mindedly reached into her sack on the dresser and pulled out a locket that she found earlier.

When she opened it, Ariel looked surprised to see an image of her old home and some music echoed from it.

" What a cool pendant" gasped Tidus.

Melody was fixated on the locket's contents" It's Atlantica, and that song, where have I heard it? You always said it was an old fish tale, mom."

Ariel's voice was quiet as she snatched the locket and closed it" Where did you get this?"

By some unknown agreement, Tidus and Yuna backed out of the room as Melody replied" I found it."

" You went over the wall, didn't you?" inquired the queen.

" Actually, I went under it, I hate that wall" said Melody.

Ariel sighed" You know you're not allowed in the sea!"

The black haired princess argued" But why? And how come that pendant has my name on it?"

Ariel's tone went from quiet to suddenly cross, making herself sound like her father" Listen, Melody! You disobayed me! I don't want you going out there again, okay? It's Dangerous in the sea!"

" How would you know? You've never even been in it" cried Melody, taking the locket and running away as Eric walked into the room.

Ariel's husband spoke calmly to her" We knew this day had to come."

Ariel, who had calmed down seconds ago, sighed" Oh, Eric. You're right, it's time I trusted her with the truth."

Tidus stepped back in" Sounds kind of complicated. What was it about?"

" This doesn't concern you, and it shouldn't have to" said Ariel.

" Well, good night" said Yuna as she and her boyfriend left to the guest quarters.

* * *

The following day, Sora woke up to see one of the castle servants addressing him" Pardon me, but her majesty requests your aid."

" What's up? Is she in trouble?" asked the keyblade master.

" She's waiting at the docks" said the servant.

Sora woke up Tidus, Yuna and Kairi, then went out of the castle.

At the docks, Sora and his group met with Ariel and Eric.

" What's going on?" asked Sora.

" Melody ran away last night. I completely overreacted with her" sighed the former mermaid.

" What do you mean?" asked Kairi.

Ariel replied" I have to look for her, Sebastian told me that she went to sea. I'll explain after we get on the boat."

The group boarded the ship and sailed out a bit. Sebastian went to see King Triton to ask for help.

An hour after that, the group met with the sea king.

" Hey there, your highness" said Sora.

" Ah, Sora. It's been a long time, I daresay you have not seen the need to use your key here yet" said Triton.

Sora nodded" So far, everything seems fine above the sea. How are things in Atlantica?"

Triton grimly replied" Sebastian told me what has happened. It would seem that Melody has gone missing."

" I'm so worried, daddy" said Ariel.

Triton comforted his daughter" Everything is going to be fine, Ariel. We have search parties scouring the ocean, I am about to join them myself."

Eric hesitated, then spoke to his wife" Maybe you should go, too."

Ariel was puzzled" But Eric-"

" I need to lead the search on land, but you know these waters" said Eric.

Ariel talked to her father" Eric is right. I should have known that I couldn't keep Melody from the sea, I'll go."

" It may be dangerous" said Triton.

Ariel persisted" I'll be fine."

Sora piped up" I would be glad to go with you, Ariel."

" Sora, you're a good friend" said Ariel.

Kairi hesitated" I would like to help, too."

Sora shook his head" The sea can be treacherous, I will be back."

Kairi sighed" For luck then."

She then lightly kissed Sora on the cheek. The brunette keyblade wielder blushed.

Yuna interjected, if you're going, Sora, I can hold on to the comsphere for you. It might break if it gets wet."

" Thanks, Yuna" said Sora.

Triton used his magic trident to transform Ariel into her original mermaid form as she stood on the edge of the boat.

While the mermaid jumped into the sea, Sora tapped into the magic of the special clothes that three good fairys gave him on his second quest just before jumping into the water himself.

Kairi called after him" What was the shape you used to travel the seas of Atlantica?"

Sora poped his head out of the water and said" Believe it or not, I can turn into a merman if I need to while I'm here."

" Sure I can't come?" asked Kairi.

" You'll be safer with Eric on this mission. We'll reunite after we find Melody" said Sora.

" Okay" said Kairi.

As the two groups went on with their search, Yuna contacted the Ragnarok II" , Kairi, Tidus and I are now on a quest. The princess of this kingdom just went missing."

Squall was amused" That's just like him. Where is Sora, now?"

" Sora has a special power that lets him travel underwater without a vessel. He is currently serving as the queen's bodyguard. Did you find anything?" inquired the brunette gullwing.

" I had Selphie collect data from the terrains of this world, but we have yet to determine whether or not a crystal is here. Do you want us to send for aid in your current quest?" inquired Squall.

Yuna replied" Actually, the four of us could do it. But could you ask Rikku and Paine to come help?"

Squall nodded" Okay, just be careful. We don't know what dangers you might encounter in this world's ocean."

" I'll keep it in mind" said Yuna, turning off the compsphere.

* * *

In the underwater kingdom of Atlantica, Sora and Ariel searched as much as they could.

" How come you're overprotective of Melody?" inquired Sora.

Ariel replied" Twelve years ago, my familly was attacked at sea attacked by a sea witch called Morgana. Apparently, she is Ursula's vengeful, crazy sister. I have been trying to keep Melody away from her."

Sora was surprised" Another sea witch?"

"I was surprised myself. But right now we just need to- Huh? Flounder!"

She had caught sight of a yellow fish with blue stripes. When the little fish caught sight, he yelped" Ah! Daddy!"

" Now what?" said a voice as a bigger fish showed up.

Ariel flushed" Oh, sorry."

" Ariel? Sora? Is that you?" asked the fish.

" Flounder! It's great to see you" smiled Ariel.

" Ariel" smiled Flounder.

Sora smiled" You've grown up too, huh?"

" You sure aren't a guppy anymore" chimed Ariel.

" You can say that again. I'm sorry about Melody" said the grown-up fish.

Ariel sighed" Flounder, we could use your help."

" Wild sea horses couldn't stop me" smiled Flounder.

Flounder joined up with Ariel and Sora as they searched for the missing princess. They had not known that the sea witch in question was plotting to ensnare them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on board the Ragnarok II, Rikku and Paine made ready to go to Sora's group's aid.

Aerith spoke with the two" I requested that Terra and Ventus accompany you two. The rest of us will keep tabs on the current situation and intervene if necessary."

Rikku smirked" No sweat! R and P are on the job!"

" Let's not get too overconfident, Rikku" admonished Paine.

Ventus and Terra entered the airlock. The blond spoke" I take it that Sora needs help again?"

Aerith shook her head" Probably not, but we can't be too careful. Remember, don't let your guard down, anything can happen."

Terra and Ventus nodded, and they summoned their armors and keyblade gliders.

" Come back safely" said Aerith.

" We will" said Terra.

With that, Terrra, Ventus, Rikku and Paine departed to search the area for Sora, Yuna, Tidus and Kairi.

* * *

Two hours passed in Atlantica, Sora and Ariel had searched all over the kingdom.

In the Atlantica palace, grave news awaited there as they met with Triton and Sebastian: The trident was missing.

" Oh, no, look!" said Sora, pointing to an empty trident stand.

" That's impossible, nobody can remove the trident from the stand except for King Triton or his descendants" said Sebastian.

" If Morgana get'sher hands on my trident, it could be terrible" said Triton as he quickly ordered his soldiers to double the search parties.

Ariel suddenly spotted two manta rays" Wait, I know those two."

" Let's follow them, then" said Sora.

Sora, Ariel, and Flounder followed the mantas for miles until they found a cave in an icy region.

" So that's Morgana's lair" gasped Ariel.

Sora squared his shoulders" We might not be able to defeat the witch by ourselves. Flounder and I will go get help."

" No way she's going alone" exclaimed the yellow fish.

" Who's going to tell daddy where Morgana is if we allgo?" asked Ariel.

Just then, Ariel's other old friend Scuttle showed up" Hey! What's up?"

" Hold on, Scuttle could do it" smiled Ariel.

" What's up?" asked the bird.

" Scuttle, I need you to pay very close attention" whispered Ariel.

* * *

In the ice cave, Melody, who had been transformed into a mermaid by Morgana, was about to hand over the trident to the crafty sea witch.

Just then, at the last moment, Sora, Flounder and Ariel entered the room" Melody! Don't listen!"

" Mom! Sora!" cried Melody.

Mother and daughter were surprised to see each other in their current forms" You're a mermaid?"

" Ariel, how nice of you to come, and Flopper too" sneered Morgana, who was smaller then Ursula, but had the same color hair.

" The name's Flounder" countered the fish, who started to charge when a mini-shark intercepted" Grr."

" 'Grr' yourself, pipsqueak" said Flounder.

Melody and Ariel got into a debate with their enemy. Ariel said to Melody" I was trying to protect you."

" Why did you keep the truth from me?" cried Melody.

Ariel started " Melody, if there is one thing I'd do over-"

" Too late, mom" said Melody, handing the trident to Morgana.

The sea witch cackled" Ha! Little Melody stole this from her own grandfather."

" My grandfather?" gasped Melody.

" King Triton, Ruler of Atlantica! Or at least he was until a certain thief came along" sneered Morgana.

Sora summoned his keyblade" You're nothing but a trickster yourself, Morgana. You're going down."

Morgana sneered" Feel free to try, but by the way, Melody's time as a mermaid is just about to expire."

Sora launched himself at the sea witch, but she threw a torrent of thunder from the trident at him.

The keyblade master was thrown back against the wall, and was knocked out.

" You'll never get away with this!" said Melody.

" Isn't this what you always wanted?" sneered Morgana, grabbing Ariel in one of her tentacles before throwing Melody into a nearby hole and sealing it with ice. Flounder was sealed with her.

The witch sneered" Catch you two later! I've got bigger fish to fry! Ha, Ha!"

* * *

Moments later, in the middle of the icy region's sea, a huge ice rock formation rose with Morgana and her captive on top.

" All hail, Queen Morgana!" shouted the witch.

Soon, a ship appeared, followed by King Triton and his royal guards.

" Morgana! Surrender my granddaghter, release my daughter, and I shall spare you!" roared the sea king.

Morgana's pet snarled " Face it, Triton, you are all washed up! Wha-?"

Sebastian the crab chased after him" I'm gonna be teaching you some manners!"

But Morgana used the trident to turn the mini-shark Undertow into a monster again.

On the ship, Eric gasped as he saw his wife" Ariel!"

" Ah, Eric, come to join the party? We're having a blast!" said Morgana, firing thunder at the ship.

The boat broke, but Eric's group quickly swam to safety.

* * *

Back in the cave, Sora woke up to find himself laying on the floor, he looked around and gasped when he saw Melody in her prison" Melody!"

The princess' voice was muffled" Thank goodness you're okay, Sora."

Sora raised his keyblade" Get back, I'm gonna break you out of that ice!"

" Oh, I think not, boy" said a voice as a massive shark stalked near.

Sora sighed" Big deal, sharks don't scare me at all."

Undertow sneered" Okay, now you're going to be mince meat!"

The huge shark lunged at Sora, who quickly maneuvered around it before countering with a blow to the side.

Enraged, Undertow attempted to bite Sora, who again dodged, this time hitting his opponent with Thundaga.

Undertow was stunned, giving Sora the momentum to seize the shark by the tail, spun it around and threw him at the ice as hard as he could.

The force of Undertow's weight broke the ice just as Melody returned to human form.

The grateful princess said" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, Morgana's going to need more then a trident and a shark to get to me. Let's go save your mother" said Sora.

Sora and Melody swam out of the cave together, only to find Morgana incapacitating Triton and his men.

" Sora!" shouted a voice as two armored figures approached.

" Terra! Ven! Thanks for coming" said Sora.

Ventus smiled" That's what friends are for."

Terra interjected" We still have a problem. I saw that witch seconds ago."

" Let's go kick some sea witch!" said Sora.

Sora, Terra, Ventus and Melody raced to the scene of the "battle", determined to defeat Morgana.

* * *

Excuse the cliffhanger, but it was getting late. Hope you found this chapter enjoyable. I will end this segment with the next chapter eventually.

Feel free to review if you'd like.


	10. Chapter 9: Icy Situations

Well, here's another chapter coming right up.

I feel that Disclaimers are only necessary in the first one or two chapters. But for the heck of it, Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia:Final Fantasy were created and copyrighted by Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 9: Icy Situations

By the time Sora, Melody, Terra and Ventus reached the ice pillar, Morgana had already incapacitated most of Triton's soldiers and the king himself.

Though Ariel managed to escape Morgana before getting stunned herself, Yuna, Eric and Tidus could only look on helplessly, even though they had recently disposed of Morgana's two manta rays with Sebastian's help.

Analyzing the situation at hand, Ventus spoke to Sora" This Sea Witch would definitely be nothing without the trident. But how do we get it away from her?"

Melody glanced down at her feet after sitting on the shore to find that she was human again" This is my fault, I will go get it from her."

" Ha! You will never win!" cackled Morgana as she shot a bolt at Sora, which the keyblade master deflected with his weapon.

" This calls for a distraction. Ven, let's move" said Terra.

As Terra and Ventus took off towards their target on their gliders, Sora quickly changed himself back into a human and said" I will take care of this one, Melody."

" I'm coming, too" said the black haired princess.

" Well, how will you do this?" said Paine, who had just approached.

Sora sighed" We don't have much time to react. Paine, can you help Terra and Ventus distract Morgana long enough for me to grab that trident?"

" Easy peasy" smirked Rikku, who had also came up.

" Well, give it a try" said Sora as he desperately shielded his allies from Morgana's attacks with Reflect.

Rikku and Paine rushed to the ice formation in their pixie forms. Sora and Melody rushed after their allies.

On top of the rock formation, the seagull Scuttle grabbed Morgana's hair with his talons" You are a very bad lady!"

Infuriated at her hair being pulled, the sea witch knocked him out with the trident.

Nearby, Ventus and Terra drew their keyblades.

" Thundaga!" shouted Ventus, casting a powerful thunder spell.

But the witch was barely fazed as she fired back with the trident's power.

Just on the ice formation, Sora and Melody made their way to Morgana's perch.

The princess leapt ahead and snatched the trident from Morgana's hands.

" Just what do you think you're going to do with that?" sneered the sea witch.

" Forgetting someone?" interjected Sora, his keyblade drawn.

Ventus pointed his keyblade at the witch's heart" You can't win."

Melody called down to King Triton, who had just recovered from his trance" Grandfather! I think this belongs to you."

" No!" cried Morgana as Melody threw the trident down towards the ocean.

The sea king caught it and thundered at Morgana" Never again, will you or yours threaten my family!"

With that, Triton incarcerated with sea witch in a chunk of ice which is just her size with his trident's magic.

The ice chunk which had become Morgana's permanent prison broke off the formation as it started to collapse.

Sora managed to jump to safety in the sea, but Melody started to fall.

Seeing this, Ventus quickly caught the princess and carried her to safety, while Morgana's prison sank deeper into the ocean.

* * *

Moments later, Sora and his friends had gathered at the nearby shore.

" Thank goodness that's over" breathed Yuna.

" Yeah, I got chills just watching everything" said Tidus.

Melody sighed as she looked guilty" Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I thought I'd make a better mermaid then a girl."

" It doesn't matter if you have fins or feet. We love you for who you are inside. I am partly to blame myself, I should've told you the truth" smiled Ariel.

Triton spoke with Melody" You're as brave as your mother. I don't blame you for wanting to join my people, because you're my granddaughter, I am giving you a most precious gift: You can choose to remain on land, or you can come with me to Atlantica."

Melody beamed at her grandfather" I have a better idea."

With some explaining and discussion, the group eventually decided to take down the wall separating the sea from Eric and Ariel's castle.

" Looks like things will work out after all" said Sora.

" Yes, and thank you for your help, Sora" said Ariel.

Just then, the compsphere that Yuna was holding on to beeped as Zack's voice addressed the brunette" You all finished down there, yet?"

Yuna replied into the compsphere" We'll be back soon, did you come up with anything?"

Squall interjected" We have, apparently there is a remote temple not far from this world, is everything all right?"

" Yes" replied Yuna.

" What is that, anyway?" interjected Ariel.

Sora sheepishly replied" That is a comsphere. It's similar to phones that you can use it to communicate with people who are far away."

Ariel shrugged" The surface never seems to stop amazing me, though I had grown up and became a mother."

Sora turned to Melody" It was great to meet you, though it was just for a short time."

" Yeah, will you come visit again sometime?" inquired the black haired princess.

" We'll see" smiled Sora.

Ariel smiled back" It was great to see you again, good-bye."

" Take care of your family" said Sora.

After saying farewell, Sora and his group returned to the Ragnarok II.

" The Ice temple was hidden north of here, it took careful navigation to find it" said Selphie.

" So that's our destination, now" said Sora.

Squall nodded" Let's take our positions and move out."

The heroes flew their ship to a small portal which led them to a island of ice.

" One of Chaos' crystals will likely be here" said Namine.

Aerith spoke with Sora" So who are you going to take this time?"

" I don't know at this point" said young brunette.

Roxas sighed" I might as well get some exercise."

Yuffie smiled" You really care, don't you?"

" I'm really just doing this for Xion, but I had a feeling that she would not want to see me as such a grouch for these past four years after I merged with Sora. Not to mention that I barely remember her anymore. Kairi, would you mind coming?" inquired the former nobody.

Cloud stood up" I doubt that Chaos' remnants would let us go without a fight. Tifa, I'm going with Sora."

Tifa smirked" Count me in, Cloud."

* * *

Sora and his selected team members marched their way through the barren landscape until they came upon a ice-blue temple.

" It's beautiful, I wonder what it looks like inside" breathed Tifa.

" We should find out once we get inside" replied Cloud.

The group entered the building and proceeded through it's great hall until they met with a familiar man with long silver hair.

" I thought I'd meet you here, Cloud" said the man.

" Sephiroth! What are you doing here?" exclaimed the chocobo-haired swordsman.

Sephiroth chuckled darkly" You just never know when to give up. One of the crystals you seek is indeed here, but you may not live to claim it."

Sora raised an eyebrow" Why are you helping us this time?"

The silver-haired swordsman replied" I have no stake in either Golbez's or Mateus' plan at present. However, I will personally deal with you."

Cloud pulled out his sword" As much as I am looking forward to settling things with you, I wonder how many times we've dueled now."

Sephiroth scoffed" You'll never be rid of my presence, Cloud, surely you realize that?"

Cloud turned to his allies" Go on ahead, I can take Sephiroth myself."

" You're not fighting him, alone" protested Tifa.

Sora hesitated, then said" Cloud, Tifa, good luck. We'll return with the crystal as soon as we can."

Tifa called as Sora, Roxas and Namine raced on ahead" Be careful, we don't know if any other Chaos warriors are nearby!"

Sephiroth pulled out his long sword and said" Worry about yourselves."

Cloud and Sephiroth clashed their blades while Tifa launched a Final Haven attack at the silver-haired swordsman.

Sephiroth dodged and shot a ice spell at Tifa, which Cloud quickly intercepted.

* * *

Sora, Roxas and Namine soon came upon a blue altar on the next floor which housed one of the crystals, which was in the shape of an icicle.

" That must be it" said Roxas.

" Ha, ha ha ha! You think you'd get it so easily?" cackled a voice.

Another man with blond hair, painted lips and a feather in his hair appeared out of nowhere.

" Who is this clown?" gasped Roxas.

The blond man replied" Clown, you say? Such insolence! I am Kefka, another of Chaos' proud lackies. Not that mere mud-puppies like you need to know! Ha, ha!"

Namine groaned" That laugh just hearts my ears. You don't want to mess with us. Why don't you bug off?"

" Oh, you hurt my feelings. Perhaps you'd feel better if you met my little tool!"

With that, Kefka opened a portal and summoned a green haired girl with a seemingly normal headband on her head.

" Who are you?" said Sora.

" Go on, ask her whatever you want. She cannot hear you! She's been robbed of all concious thought. Now, my pretty, destroy Sora and his friends!" shrilled Kefka.

Roxas scoweled as he dodged a blast from the enslaved woman" You're just a coward."

Kefka giggled evily" Ooh, seems like one of us is too serious! I will fight you too!"

Namine addressed the brunette keyblade master" Sora, Roxas, try to keep Kefka busy. Kairi and I will try to get that slave crown off of that other girl's head!."

" Ooh, figured it out have you? Not so easy" hissed Kefka.

The man threw a Trine spell at Namine, which she quickly dodged.

Sora and Roxas kept casting spells of their own to support their allies and drive the mad mage off.

The battle lasted for minutes, both sides were starting to tire.

Just then, Golbez appeared" That's enough, Kefka."

" If it isn't the traitor! I just about had this lot!" scowled the other man.

" I know for a fact that you acted without Garland and Mateus' consent. You may get sent into the X-Zone like that fool, Gilgamesh" replied the sorcerer.

Kefka snarled" Why should I let Sephiroth have all the fun? But very well, I will get you all back for this later!"

Golbez nodded" Wise choice, there. Leave the girl, and don't think I won't watch your every move if I must."

As Kefka vanished, Sora addressedGolbez" Why are you helping us? You almost got me with that manikin back in Agrabah!"

The blue-armored man replied" I am merely guiding both sides to the appointed place. Kefka is one of Chaos' most overzealous warriors."

" So why are you doing this?" said Kairi, who had managed to reach the green-haired girl and slash the magicked headband off with her keyblade.

" There is no need for you to know yet, just take the crystal and the girl with you" replied Golbez as he vanished.

Just then, Cloud and Tifa caught up.

" Are you okay?" asked the martial artist.

Kairi sighed" Barely, we had a run-in with one of the Chaos warriors that Cosmos mentioned."

Cloud sighed" They must be getting serious."

Sora retrieved the crystal and explained" We managed to save a girl who had been enslaved with Golbez's help."

Cloud turned to address the fallen esper-mage, who was now unconscious, and gasped" Terra Branford!"

" You know her?" interjected Kairi.

" We fought in past inter-dimensional wars against both Cosmos and Chaos together. I will carry the girl, now let's get back to the ship" said the blond swordsman.

The group took the crystal and the knocked-out female mage back to the Ragnarok II.

" By the way, where's Sephiroth? Did you get him" inquired Roxas.

Cloud shrugged" Tifa knocked Sephiroth out cold while I distracted him We didn't have the time to finish the fiend off before we sensed something happening upstairs."

The group took the esper-mage to the infirmary of the ship before going to inform Squall about their first real encounter with Chaos' forces.

* * *

Another chapter has been officially completed. I hope none of the characters were OOC this time, but don't hesitant to tell me if I'm wrong.

As for how to differentiate between the Terra from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, and Final Fantasy VI's Terra, I thought about either using her Japanese name, or placing a "B" in front of the latter's name. Actually, I will consider using Terra Branford's Japanese name in the following chapters.

Now that I think about it, I probably made Kefka less insane then he was in the actual FF6. Oh well, I wound up using both Cloud's Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia personalities anyway.

Firion and Cecil will eventually make an appearence in this fic. Other then those two, Kefka, and FF6's Terra, I don't think I will be using all of the Chaos and Cosmos warriors. If I use too many characters, it will be kind of tough to keep track of them all. But that's my opinion.

Please feel free to review.


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

Well, another day and another chapter. This one may have a spoiler or two from Dissidia: Final Fantasy.

Just a reminder: Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia: Final Fantasy were created and copyrighted by Squaresoft. Another thing for those who don't know the drill yet, additional horizontal ruler lines will be used when shifting to another character's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 10: Revelations

In the Order Sanctuary, Cosmos had been watching through a magic well.

The warrior of light, Quinn, addressed her" Has something happened?"

" Chaos' remnants are getting more active. We must have been wasting too much time preparing" said the Deity of Harmony.

" What do we do?" interjected the brunette warrior.

Cosmos replied" Further help would be good if we find any at present. But I cannot let myself show any doubt."

The brunette warrior spoke up" What about Cecil?"

" Cecil has been quite busy of late in his kingdom. It's up to you and Quinn whether you decide to remain here, or do what you think is necessary. I can only speculate for now" said the Harmony Spirit.

" I understand."

The Warrior of Light turned to address the brunette" Bartz, I am about to depart for Baron to have an audience with Cecil. Can I count on you to protect Cosmos in my absence?"

Said brunette smiled enthusiastically" You don't have to ask, Quinn."

" Good luck" spoke Cosmos.

The Warrior of Light nodded, then used magic entrusted to him by Cosmos to teleport to Cecil's kingdom.

* * *

Back on the Ragnarok II, Sora and his companions were discussing recent events.

" The crystal should be safe with us for sure. But where would we find the other crystals?" chirped Yuffie.

Cloud shrugged" No idea, we just have to keep looking. Now that Sephiroth and Kefka made a move against us, we had best move quickly from here on."

Aerith interjected" The girl you rescued back at that temple has just woken up. Sora, why don't you go see her?"

" Okay" said Sora.

Sora, along with Kairi and Terra went into the infirmary of the ship.

There, the green-haired girl had woken up and was looking around.

Sora spoke up" Hey there."

The girl turned to him, responding" Who are you?"

" I'm Sora, what's yours?" inquired the younger brown haired key-bearer.

The girl thought for a bit, before replying" It's Terra, Terra Branford. Some call me Tina."

The other Terra was astonished" I didn't think it was a girl's name. What do you want us to call you?"

The green-haired girl shrugged" Actually, Tina's not such a bad name, my other name just sounds more powerful."

" So you don't mind if I call you Tina?" inquired Sora.

" It's okay, are you the one who saved me?" responded Tina.

Sora flushed" Actually, Kairi's the one who got that cursed headband off you. Cloud carried you here."

Tina blinked" Cloud did? That's another one I owe him I guess."

" So what happened?" piped Kairi.

" I don't fully remember what happened when Kefka ambushed me. I was just a mindless puppet when I attacked you. But I was back in my world, I thought I wouldn't hear from any of Chaos' warriors again. But then again, I was surprised to learn that Cosmos is alive" said the green-haired mage.

Sora was shocked" You mean she was dead?"

Tina shrugged" The details are somewhat blurry in my mind. But in the last war, Cosmos was vaporized by the Deity of Discord, Chaos. Myself and nine others defeated him and returned to our worlds, I don't remember what happened after that."

Kairi smiled" Well, it's just good to see that you're going to be all right."

" If we linger here for too long, Sephiroth might counter attack. We should ready ourselves to look for more crystals" said Terra.

" I thought there were only ten crystals. Are there more?" inquired Tina.

Sora shrugged" I can't say for sure, but apparently there are crystals bearing both Chaos and Cosmos' essences. We're looking for them right now."

Tina thought for a moment, then said" Can I help? I am half-Human, half-Esper. The amount of magical power in my blood is vast and potent, but it scares me sometimes."

Terra raised an eyebrow" are you well enough?"

" Yes, though I lost some of my memory when the slave crown was put on me" said Tina.

" What's an Esper?" asked Sora.

Tina replied" My memories are still a bit fuzzy, but Espers are powerful beings of great magic. My father was one of them."

Kairi breathed" That sounds quite interesting. Well, the more the merrier."

The group headed over to the bridge where the others were waiting.

Cloud addressed the green-haired mage" Feeling better?"

Tina nodded" Yes, thank you, Cloud. I guess we're working together again."

" We may not fully remember each other, but it's good to see you again, just the same" said Squall.

Sora addressed the gunblade wielder" What's our destination now?"

Squall replied" We didn't find a trace of a crystal in Agrabah, yet we found something near Atlantica so far."

" Then how about the Pride Lands? I haven't been there in a while" said Sora.

" You've been there?" asked Selphie.

Sora replied" Yeah, I have friends there as well."

Squall responded" Judging from the layout of the Lanes Between, the Pride Lands world is south-west of here. Selphie, did you see anything on your station?"

" Nope, we're clear to launch" said Selphie.

" What can I do in the meantime?" spoke Tina.

Cloud replied" We already have assigned positions to some of our teammates on board the ship. You've just recovered, so you may want to take it easy."

" I'll hang out here, then" said Tina.

The Ragnarok II took off through the Lanes Between towards another world.

* * *

In one of the Final Fantasy Worlds, The Warrior of Light reached the Kingdom of Baron and headed to the castle.

There, two guards were in front of the gates, one of them spoke" You have business here?"

" I can't waste any time here, I must request an audience with your king" replied the warrior.

" You may pass" said the guard, after looking over the other man cautiously.

Quinn entered the castle and was directed to the throne room.

There he was greeted by a paladin with blond hair which was flecked with silver, the woman next to him also had blond hair, and was holding her infant son in her arms.

" Quinn? Is that you?" asked the Paladin.

" Indeed, it's been a long time, Cecil" said the Warrior of Light.

The King of Baron spoke up" My guess that it isn't a social call. How did you get here?"

The Warrior of Light replied" Cosmos is alive, but we are now entangled in another war. Some of Chaos' warriors has started mobilizing against us, and intend to revive Chaos. I came here to ask for your aid."

" Weren't Chaos and Cosmos given absolute deaths? I don't fully understand what you're talking about just now" said Cecil.

" I was surprised, myself. Cosmos had either somehow survived Chaos, or was resurrected. But now we have to stop Chaos' revival" said Quinn.

Cecil thought for a moment, then said" Well, I never heard from you or our comrades in quite some time. As King of Baron, I have a duty to guide this kingdom."

The Paladin's wife interjected" I don't understand everything, myself. But maybe you should go with him, Cecil."

" But Rosa, would you be okay by yourself?" inquired Cecil.

The queen of Baron replied" Yes, I will. Just be careful, I'm counting on you. And so is Ceodore."

Quinn was surprised" You have a kid? Then maybe you should stay and protect your family."

Cecil replied" There are plenty of guards here in Baron. Rosa and Ceodore should be fine. Let me grab my sword real quick, then I'll join you."

A minute later, Cecil, Rosa and Quinn spoke at the gates.

" Shouldn't I come, Cecil? My mother can look after Ceodore while we're out" said Rosa.

" No, we can't both leave. But I promise that I'll return" smiled Cecil.

Rosa hesitated, then said" Good luck, then. But what if something should happen to you?"

Cecil reassured her" I won't be alone."

" I heard everything, allow me to come as well" said a voice.

A Dragoon in bluish armor showed up from the town.

Cecil smiled as he saw his old friend" Kain! How are you? It's been a while."

" Yes, it has. I just came back here from Mysidia to see how things are in my hometown. If the worlds are in trouble again, I shall gladly lend my lance" said the blond dragoon.

" Thank you, Kain" said Rosa.

The Warrior of Light spoke up" Let us depart, then."

Cecil nodded" It's good to work together with you again. Though to be honest, I thought I had seen the last of Chaos and his lot."

The three Cosmos warriors teleported to the Order Sanctuary.

* * *

Back on the Ragnarok II, Sora and his group eventually arrived at a world that was lush and green.

Sora spoke up" Well, this looks like the place."

" I have never been there, can I come this time?" inquired Kairi.

" You sure?" said Sora.

Kairi sighed" I can fend for myself. You and Riku shouldn't be the only ones risking yourselves."

Riku spoke up" I will accompany you two, then."

Aerith spoke up" The rest of us will search the nearby sectors of the Lanes Between for a crystal location, then."

Squall addressed Sora" Good luck. Though to be honest, I sometimes feel as though I had it with this 'leader' thing."

" But we all did our best, Squall" pointed Rinoa.

" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus and I are coming too" smiled Yuna.

Sora flushed" I guess it's decided then. Let's go."

As Sora and his teammates teleported down to the Pride Lands, Squall turned to Selphie and Cloud" Scan the area for anything suspicious."

" Got'cha, Squall!" piped Selphie.

The remaining heroes on the Ragnarok II proceeded to circle the surrounding areas around the Pride Lands world. While Sora and his selected team members went to explore the Pride Lands.

* * *

So much for this fillar chapter. The next one will focus primarily on the next world, but I will be switching between different characters. I know I have very little of the romance genre in this fic, but I will try to add more in future chapters. There was a small Cecil/Rosa moment in this fic. As for Cosmos/Warrior of Light, that might be a pairing that I could use for this fic.

I believe I owe some explanations here, but there is an upcoming prequel to Dissidia: Final Fantasy coming up this spring called Dissidia 012. I read about it on Wikipedia, also, it seems that Kain, Yuna and other new characters will be in it.

As for the additional Final Fantasy characters that I had included, Rosa and Ceodore are only minor characters in this fic. I kind of implied Bartz in one of the earlier chapters, but I probably wasn't that specific.

I know what I said last chapter about other characters, I just hope that I'm not branching too far out into categories other then Dissidia: Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, since crossover fics only seem to involve two categories at the same time.

Oh, and Ceodore is one of the new main characters in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years.

Anyway, please feel free to review.


	12. Chapter 11: Of Magic and Pride

Mike AZ 2 here, another day and another chapter. This will contain spoilers from another disney movie called The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.

Remember: I don't claim to have had any part in Kingdom Hearts' development. Same goes for Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Both series were designed and created by Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 11: Of Magic and Pride

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuna and Tidus landed in the middle of a grassy plan.

" It's beautiful" sighed Kairi.

" Yeah" said Sora.

The brunette keyblade master looked around" This place was barren last time I was here. At least from what I heard the last time I visited the Pride Lands."

Riku spoke up" We're nowhere near a village. What do you have in mind now?"

Sora shrugged" Don't be such a stuck-in-the-mud, Riku. Of course I can't really do much in the Pride Lands in this form."

" Do you have a plan? I bet the animals here are kinda scary" said Yuna.

" My enchanted garments' magic should've kicked in when we got here. I guess our human forms will have to do" sighed Sora.

The group trekked on across the plains until a figure interjected" In case you're wondering just now, your garments' magic seems to be greatly depleted, Sora."

Tidus gasped" Cosmos?"

The Deity of Harmony appeared before the group" I can do more then contact you across vast distances if I must, I will bestow upon you a spell that let's you transform whenever it is needed."

" Really? That's sounds cool!" piped Tidus.

Cosmos smiled slightly" I always appreciate such enthusiasm, but this magic will not always serve the same purpose. Each world has it's own laws."

Sora inquired" So what shape will I assume if I use it outside the Pride Lands, or Atlantica?"

" I cannot say for sure, even divine beings such as myself are imperfect" replied Cosmos.

" How did you know about my 'magic outfit' anyway?" said Sora.

The Deity of Harmony replied" I cannot remain idle. As for your inquiry, you should already know what I am. Now accept this magicite."

Another bright glow emitted as a bluish green orb appeared. Sora took it in his hands" Thanks, Cosmos."

" Good luck" said the Harmony deity as she vanished.

Kairi addressed Sora" So what does the spell do?"

The brunette keybearer grinned" Shall we try it out?"

Sora focused his magic on the magicite that Cosmos gave him. A bright green glow engulfed the area momentarily.

At that moment, Sora found himself transformed into a brown lion.

Kairi was amazed" Wow! You're so cute like this."

Sora turned to see Kairi turned into a graceful white swan. Riku had meanwhile turned into a wolf.

"Hey, Riku, do wolves live in these plains?" smirked Sora.

Riku was astonished when he saw his reflection in a nearby puddle" No, they don't. Maybe these shapes reflect our personalities or something like that."

" It's possible" said Riku.

Nearby, Tidus had turned into a small leopard, while Yuna assumed the shape of a heron.

" This feels neat" breathed the blond.

" We're all kind of cute" said Yuna.

Sora turned towards a distant rock formation" Let's get going."

As the group trekked through the plains, Riku paused" Uh! Sora, my enhanced senses have picked up a fire nearby."

" What? Where?" gasped Sora.

The group looked to the left and saw a fire blazing nearby. Sora caught sighed of a young lioness passed out from the blaze.

" Someone's in trouble!" gasped Yuna.

Sora ran towards the scene with the others following, when another lion showed up and rescued the victum.

" Whoever those two are, we gotta help them" said Sora.

" Not necessarily, but let's head over to that pond over there" said Riku.

The group intercepted the pair at the pond, where the female was just recovering.

" Where am I?" she gasped.

" You're safe in the Pride Lands" said the other lion.

" Who do you think you are?" yelled the female.

" Hey! What's up?" cried a voice as Sora approached.

The lioness turned" Huh? Who are you all?"

Sora thought for a moment' The voice sounds different, so it can't be Nala. Not that I could tell the lionesses apart'.

" Something on my face? I'm Kovu" interjected the male lion, who had a black maine and dark brown fur.

The lioness was surprised to hear the male's name and recognized her old playmate.

Sora sheepishly replied" Oh, I'm Sora. What are your names?"

Before the young lioness could reply, another male voice called out" Kiara!"

Sora turned to see a familiar male lion with a light brown maine and a lighter complexion then the other male. Accompanying him was another lioness.

" Simba?" guessed Sora.

The lion king turned to see the brunette" Sora?"

" You know him, father?" asked Kiara.

" Yes, but not to change the subject Kaira. But I almost lost you, no more hunts for you."

Kiara protested" I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu-"

" Kovu?" Simba turned to address the black mained lion.

Sora interjected" I saw him save Kaira."

Simba was puzzled" Why?"

" I humbly ask to join your pride" spoke the black mained lion.

" You were banished with the other outsiders" replied Simba.

" I am a rogue. Judge me for who I am now, or am I to blame for a crime I never committed?" requested Kovu.

Nala urged her husband" You owe him Kiara's life, Simba."

Simba thought for a moment, then replied" My father's law will prevail. But I reserve judgement for now."

As the group headed for Pride Rock, Simba spoke with Sora" So how's it going?"

" Great, so Kiara is your daughter?" inquired the younger brunette.

" Yes. And as for Kovu here, I have my suspicions, but I won't discuss this now. Your friends?" inquired the lion king.

Sora replied" The birds who came with me today are Kairi and Yuna. That grey badger over there is Riku, the leopard is Tidus. Everyone, this is King Simba."

Tidus felt nervous" Um, pleased to meet you your highness."

Simba chuckled" There is no need to be so formal. Any friend of Sora's is welcome here in the Pride Lands."

" Sora, as you learned earlier, I am Simba's daughter, Kiara. What brings you here?" interjected the younger lioness.

" It's a long story, but I thought I would visit Simba" replied Sora.

Simba beamed at his friend" It is always pleasent to see you."

The group eventually reached Pride Rock, where they slept in the den. Kovu slept outside because Simba did not trust him.

* * *

Back on board the Ragnarok II, the rest of the heroes were scouring the general area.

Selphie breathed" Do you think Sora will be okay, Cloud?"

The blond swordsman replied" He can handle himself. We have to focus on locating a crystal, if we even find a secret place here."

Tina, who was looking out the forward window, gasped at what she saw far ahead.

" Something wrong?" inquired Rinoa.

The green haired mage replied" I sense something powerful up ahead. It could be one of those crystals we're seeking now."

" Must be our lucky day" remarked Roxas.

" Whatever it is, it might take a day or two to get there" said Selphie.

Ventus shrugged" I will go over there ahead of the rest to find whatever it is."

Selphie sighed" Sure about that, Ven?"

" No problem, I'll get Terra and Aqua to come with me" said the younger blond.

" A good plan, but be careful anyway. This place may be targeted by Chaos' remnants as well" said Cloud.

Ventus rushed to find Terra and Aqua. In the galley, the blue haired keyblade master said" What is it, Ven?"

" I think we found another crystal in a hidden island ahead" said her friend.

Aqua smiled" That must be another of our objectives. Let's tell Terra and head on out in the morning, together."

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, Sora's group spent the next couple days with Simba, Kiara and Kovu. Simba tried his best to get to know the younger male lion.

One day, Sora and Simba invited Kovu to go on a walk with them.

At a distant spot on the plain, Simba spoke" Scar never let go of his hate, it destroyed him in the end."

" I never heard about him that way" admitted Kovu.

Just then, the three heard a faint growling noise as a group of renagade lions showed up.

Their leader, a sinister lioness, spoke" Well, well, Simba, what are you doing here and so alone?"

" Who is that?" inquired Sora.

" It's Zira, Scar's accomplace" said Simba.

Zira addressed Kovu" Just like we planned."

" You!" Simba shouted sharply at the black mained lion.

" I didn't want anything to do with this" protested Kovu.

Sora got into a battle stance" This could get a little ugly."

The outsider lions charged at Simba.

Sora quickly blasted them back with thunder and fire spells.

Simba aided his ally as the two started to fight their way out of the trap.

Zira shouted at Kovu" What are you waiting for? Get them!"

" I'll do it for you, mother!" shouted a younger lion as he began to chase Sora and Simba.

Suddenly, Riku charged into the scene" What's going on here? I sensed a rat earlier."

" Look!" said Sora.

The lion, Nuka, sneered as he began to pounce up the rocky hill that Sora and Simba were using to escape.

Riku sighed" I'm not accustomed to fighting like an animal. I'll stall this one long enough for you two to get away before I follow. I can't defeat that group by myself."

As Sora and Simba escaped, Nuka sneered" This is my moment of glory."

" Think again, punk" said Riku.

Nuka and Riku lunged at each other, but in his current form, Riku was at a disadvantage.

Nuka tossed the silver haired hero to the side" Ha! Wolves are so outdated!"

Sora turned to see his friend in trouble and cast a Thundaga spell on the rocks, causing an avalanche to topple Nuka.

Riku rushed over" Thanks, Sora."

" What about Kovu?" inquired the other keybearer.

" We'll deal with him later when we get the chance!" said Simba.

The threesome escaped Zira's trap and headed back to Pride Rock.

* * *

It was late in the day when Sora, Riku and Simba returned to Pride Rock. The lion king told Nala and Kiara what happened.

" That can't be true" cried Kiara.

The animals of Pride Rock stood nearby, worried about their king.

Just then, Kovu turned up.

Simba addressed the younger lion" You don't belong here."

" I ask your forgiveness" said Kovu.

" Please listen to him, daddy" begged Kiara.

Simba ignored her request" You asked for judgement when you came here, Kovu. I pass it now: EXILE!"

Kiara was devastated at the proclamation.

Kovu could do nothing, and was turned away from Pride Rock.

As Kovu fled, Kiara pleaded with her father" Please reconsider, you don't know him."

" I know he's following in Scar's paw prints, and I must follow in my father's" replied Simba.

Kiara cried" You will never be Mufasa."

As Kiara left to look for Kovu, Sora sighed" All this just seems to be kind of a downer. No offense, Simba, but shouldn't you have asked Kovu some questions before kicking him out like that?"

" Forget about it" said Simba.

* * *

That night, Sora and Simba recieved word from the meerkat Timon, Pumbaa the worthog and the bird Zazu.

" Kiara's gone?" exclaimed Simba.

Zazu warned his king" The outsiders are headed this way, it's war!"

" Zazu, fly ahead, find her!" commanded Simba.

" Now what?" asked Sora.

Simba sighed" Zira and her ilk are coming for us."

Kairi raied an eyebrow" Who's Zira?"

" An evil lioness, but enough talk. I must assemble the lionesses and prepare to defend my kingdom" said Simba.

Sora piped" Will you let me help?"

" I'm up for it" chimed Riku.

" Thanks, but this is my kingdom's problem" said Simba.

Kairi sighed" Yuna, Tidus and I will try to find your daughter."

" Meanwhile, Sora and Riku can get with the action with you" said Tidus.

" Thanks again, sorry for dragging you all into my problems" said Simba.

Sora smiled" It's no trouble."

* * *

Another hour passed as Sora, Riku, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and the lionesses of the Pride Lands made ready to do battle with Ziraand her band.

As the two groups met at the plains near the edge of a cliff, Zira confronted Simba" It's over, Simba! I dreamt of nothing else for years!"

"Boy, does she need a hobby" remarked Timon.

" Last chance, Zira, go home" said Simba.

Zira sneered" I am home."

With that, the evil Outsider leader ordered her warriors to attack.

Riku intercepted one of the outsiders, while Sora and Simba fought their way towards Zira.

Nearby, Kovu and Nuka's sister Vitani taunted Simba's wife" Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?"

" Vitani!" growled Nala as she grappled against her opponent.

The battle was fierce, Simba and Zira's groups were evenly matched.

* * *

Nearby, Kiara had reunited with Kovu and came upon the scene of the battle, accompanied by Tidus, Yuna and Kairi.

" We've got to do something!" said Tidus.

Kovu and Kiara ran ahead, followed by their allies.

At the battlefield itself, Sora and Simba were at a standoff against the evil lionesss, Zira.

Kovu and Kiara quickly leapt in front of Simba and Zira, respectively.

" Kiara" gasped Simba.

" This has to stop" said Kiara.

Zira snarled at Kovu" Get out of the way, Kovu!"

" You'll never hurt Kiara or Simba while I'm here" growled Kovu.

" Stay out of this" said Simba to his daughter.

Kiara replied" A wise king told me once that 'we are one'. I didn't understand at first, but now I do."

Simba sighed" But they-"

" They? We are the same, the outsiders are the same as us, what differences do you see?" spoke Kiara.

Simba thought for a moment, and acknowledged what his daughter said by ordering the troops to stop fighting.

Zira tried to command her daughter" Vitani, now!"

" No, mother. Kiara's right" replied the lioness.

Vitani went over to Simba's side and said to the rest of Zira's warriors" Enough."

Zira sneered" You will die as well if you will not fight."

" Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us" said Simba.

The evil lioness snarled" I'll never let it go!" and tried to pounce Simba.

Kiara intervened, and the two tumbled down a cliff.

Sora and Simba rushed down after them.

But at a lower ledge, Kiara tried to help Zira as she held onto the cliff above the river.

" Let me help you" Kiara pleaded.

But the evil lioness had held on to her pride and eventually lost her grip, tumbling below into the rapids.

Kovu watched from the top of the cliff as his mother fell.

Simba went to his daughter's side" Kiara."

" Sorry, I tried" said Kiara.

* * *

Sora, Kiara and Simba returned to the top of the cliff.

Kovu was relieved to see that his old friend was okay" Oh, Kiara."

Simba addressed Kiara's friend" I was wrong, Kovu. You belong here."

Kovu was happy to hear this.

Just then, a voice sneered" It's not over yet."

Sora gasped" You!"

A familiar black-clad witch appeared" See for yourself, keybearer!"

Zira's body rose from the cliff, but was not it's own. Darkness radiated from her being.

Sora recognized the threat, vindictiveness and hate turned Zira into a heartless.

" Very perceptive, now you will be destoryed!"

Maleficent vanished into thin air as she cackled.

Sora sighed" That's what you think."

As Zira charged at Sora, the keybearer dodged and struck a blow with his keyblade.

The posessed lioness fired a torrent of dark energy, which Sora dodged.

Simba, Riku andKovu leapt into the fray to help Sora.

Riku lunged at Zira, sinking his wolf form's teeth into Zira's behind.

Zira threw Wolf-Riku off, while Simba slashed at the lioness with a mighty paw.

Kairi and Yuna cast fire and ice at Zira, which she dodged and lunged at the two.

Simba intercepted the evil lioness and started grappling with her.

Zira eventually threw Simba off and pounced at Sora.

The keyblade master dodged while holding on to his weapon.

Zira collapsed and struggled to get up while firing another dark blast.

Sora realized from her condidtion that his keyblade must have skewered Zira when she tried to kill him.

Simba put the darkness-posessed lioness out of her misery with a mighty swipe to the neck.

A heart floated out of Zira's body as she collapsed.

Kovu sighed, saddened that Zira had let her own hate destroy her.

* * *

After the battle had passed, Sora and the others gathered at Pride Rock.

" Sora, thanks, we are one" said Simba.

Sora smiled" It was nothing, your majesty."

The rest of Sora's group gathered around him.

" You leaving now?" asked Kiara.

Sora shrugged" It was an interesting stay, princess. good-bye everyone."

Kairi smiled" I'm glad things are at peace."

" Yeah" said Yuna.

Sora spoke to Kovu" I don't know what to say."

" I know, and thanks for everything" said the black mained lion.

Simba smiled at Sora" Farewell, you're always welcome in the Pride Lands."

Sora smiled, then he and his friends left Pride Rock.

When they got a good distance away, Sora used the magicite that Cosmos gave him to return himself and his friends to human form.

Kairi sighed" It was nice to meet Simba."

" You're telling me, but I need to brush my teeth when we return. That wolf-shape was weak, and darkness sure is iffy" said Riku.

" Stop trying to sound like a poet, Rku" sighed Kairi.

" Why? I think it's sublime" smirked the silver haired key bearer.

Sora radioed the Ragnarok II with his comsphere" Squall, we're ready to take off."

" The timing couldn't be better, Sora. We found another possible crystal location" said the gunblade wielder.

The group teleported back onto the ship.

There, Selphie spoke to Sora" Ven, Terra and Aqua departed on their gliders to investigate a nearby ruin."

Sora smiled" Let's go, then."

The group flew the Ragnarok II towards the mystery area.

* * *

Finally got another chapter ready, sorry this one took longer then last chapter.

I hope none of the characters were too OOC, but there wasn't much action in this chapter. In response to my last review, two more characters will be added next chapter. I won't say who here, but stay tuned. Oh, and forgive any mistakes that I might have made this chapter.

Feel free to review.


	13. Chapter 12: Villains' Vendetta

Another chapter coming right up. Oh, and in case anyone doesn't know the drill, Tina is Terra Branford's Japanese name. Also, horizontal ruler lines are periodically used to shift to another character's point of view.

Disclaimer: Squaresoft created all the Final Fantasy series, and was responsible for Kingdom Hearts' development.

* * *

Chapter 12: Villains' Vendetta

The minute Sora and his group flew the Ragnarok II towards Ventus, Terra and Aqua's destination, they came upon a pyramid-shaped temple.

" Is this the place?" asked Sora.

" It's about the only hidden planet in this region" replied Selphie.

Cloud addressed Sora" Who will you take this time?"

Sora thought for a bit, then said" I think Tidus and Yuna can use a rest. Kairi, are you up for it?"

Kairi shrugged" I did almost nothing back in the Pride Lands. I'll go with you."

Tidus sighed" I guess I'm kinda tired."

" I'll do my best to fill in, if you need me Sora" spoke Roxas.

" Thanks, Roxas" said Sora.

Tina interjected" Count me in."

" Will you be okay?" inquired Cloud.

" Don't worry about me" replied the green-haired mage.

Squall spoke up" The rest of us will keep a look-out. Chaos' warriors aren't going to just let us have all of the crystals that we need. Not unless they want us to."

" You think it's a trap?" squeaked Tina.

" No idea, just be careful" replied the black-clad brunette.

Sora's group teleported down to the mysterious landmass to catch up with Terra, Ventus and Aqua.

* * *

Not far from the Ragnarok II's position, another ship had made its way to the landmass.

" You really think there's treasure?" spoke a female voice.

" We won't know for sure unless we go there" said her male counterpart.

The female, whose hair is blond and wore a simple outfit, sighed" We don't know about this place, that's for sure."

" Well, let's go" said the man, who had a similar hair-color. He wore almost no shirt, but sported a vest and a pair of trousers.

His girlfriend sighed" I just hope we don't run into trouble."

* * *

On the newly-discovered landmass, Sora and his group marched towards the mystery building.

" Do you think Ven, Terra and Aqua made it?" asked Kairi.

" I think we're about to find out, but if we have time to lallygag around we have time to move" said Roxas.

" How can you be so cold?" Tina inquired the dark clad man.

Roxas shrugged"I would assume that most of Organization XIII's former members had different personalities then our original selves. CourseI never felt the same again after... Well, I can barely remember who, but Organization XIII had a fourteenth member once."

The group came to the gates of the mystery temple where they ran into Terra.

" Hey, Terra. Where's Ventus and Aqua?" asked Sora.

" They went on ahead to investigate. Aqua asked me to wait here for you" replied the older brunette.

Kairi glanced ahead" What's in there?"

Terra shrugged" No idea. But let's go."

The group entered the temple to find a couple of staircases. One of them was blocked off.

Sora sighed" Is this a puzzle?"

" Ven and Aqua probably triggered something on the way. This could be a trapped environment" said Terra.

The group proceeded up the stairs to find a series of raised platforms and a switch.

Roxas thought for a bit" I think I ran into something like this on a mission for the Organization. This is a simple enough puzzle."

" Well, let's get to it" smiled Kairi.

* * *

While Sora and his group were starting to solve a puzzle on their floor, Ventus and Aqua were exploring one of the upper levels.

" Whoever built this place must not have wanted the crystal to be found so easily" remarked the blue haired key bearer.

" How hard can it be?" smirked Ventus.

Aqua shrugged" Who knows."

The two moved on until they came across a large chamber with different colored sectors and crystals.

" That's interesting" said Ventus.

" Let's go take a look" responded Aqua.

The pair entered the first room of the complex floor, where they found a glyph nearby.

Ventus inspected the glyph" There's some kind of code imprinted on there. But I can't read it."

" Ancient languages are not my strong point, either. Ancient Spells are easy enough to decipher, though. It says here that we must activate and/or deactivate certain colored switches until we find and press the white switch. At least that's the gist of it" replied Aqua.

" I'll say, this place must be loaded with defense magic" said Ven, his eyes widened.

The blue haired keyblade master sighed" We had better radio the others with the comspheres. Because judging from the holographic map below the instructions, it would take more then one group to solve the puzzle."

" I'll do it" said Ven, pulling out a comsphere that he received from Rinoa.

* * *

On the lower floor, Sora and his group hit the switch and used the platforms to ascend a staircase to another level.

There, Sora received a signal from the comsphere" Sora, what's your position?" asked Ventus.

" We're on second level, what about you?" replied Sora.

" We found out that this place has at least three floors. We're in a puzzle chamber right now, and we need help to solve it" said Ven.

Terra sighed" Ven was always a tad zealous. I'm on my way."

" I heard that, Terra" interjected Aqua.

Sora and his group eventually came upon the same large chamber as Ventus and Aqua.

As they got there, a voice came out" Not such a difficult puzzle with this many groups, wouldn't you say?" said a new voice.

Sora turned to see two fair-haired people, one of them was wearing a vest instead of a shirt.

Kairi also turned to see the newcomers" Who else is here?"

" Why don't you find out as soon as we get to the top of this complex?" said the blond man.

" Whatever you say" said Sora.

Aqua interjected from her side" I heard everything, let's go!"

The three groups proceeded slowly through the chamber's mysterious puzzle, hitting multiple switches for each other to proceed.

Eventually, Ventus and Aqua got to the crystal first and cast a spell on it.

Instantly, the room's security system was shut down.

" Who are you two?" said Kairi, as the two newcomers met with them.

" I'm Vaan, a Sky Pirate" said the man.

Tina gasped at hearing the name" Is it really you, Vaan?"

The blond pirate beamed" Yep, it's me. I came here with my partner, her name's Penelo. We came here looking for treasure."

" You don't have to tell them everything, Vaan. But it is nice to meet everyone here" said the female blond.

Tina smiled" So how are you Vaan? I haven't seen you since the twelfth war."

Vaan shrugged" Chaos and his bunch would take more then a army of manikins to keep me down. I was excluded from the thirteenth cycle, that's for sure."

" Oh, and by the way. Some of Chaos' warriors are on a rampage again" said Tina.

" That's all news to me. I was permenantly evacuated from Chaos and Cosmos' world" said Vaan.

Penelo shrugged" Well, why don't we work together until we get to the top?"

Tina smiled" No problem. The more the merrier, right?"

" You said it" said Sora.

The group continued up the stairs and down another corridor until they came to a large chamber at the end.

Tina breathed" Maybe the crystal is up ahead."

" Let's find out" said Vaan.

They entered the chamber where they found an altar with a crystal star on it.

Vaan shrugged" That's got to be this ruin's treasure. It sure had quite a security system protecting it."

" What are you planning to do with it?" asked Ventus.

" I haven't thought about it, yet. I'm just doing this for fun" said Vaan.

Sora stepped forward to retrieve the crystal when a voice said" Nice to see that you unbarred the way for me."

A black armored man with a horned helmet appeared.

" Hey, bucket head! Didn't think I'd see you here again" said Vaan.

The man snorted" Spare me your insults. You are so predictable for a Sky Pirate."

" Don't underestimate us" said Penelo.

Sora stepped back" Who are you?"

The armored man replied" I am Judge Gabranth. One of Chaos' former fighters. I am here to challenge you all."

" You're outnumbered" scoffed Vaan.

" Don't be so sure" said a voice, as the dark fairy, Maleficent appeared.

Ventus' eyes widened" You, why are you here?"

Maleficent smirked" Well, well, now is where both the Keyblade Masters and Cosmos' warriors shall fall. You will not be getting this crystal!"

Sora drew his keyblade" You're going down for good this time, Maleficent!"

The evil fairy cackled" You think you can exterminate all the powers of evil? I'll have you know that several crystals have fallen into my clutches."

" Why are Chaos' warriors allying with you?" spoke Terra.

Gabranth interjected" You have no need for such details. Now prepare to taste defeat."

Maleficent spoke" See how you like this!"

With that, she summoned several Dark Ball Heartless and a Defender Heartless.

Gabranth sighed" I sensed that you cannot hold your part of the bargain."

With that, the Chaos warrior summoned a dozen or so Manikins.

Vaan sighed" This is not good."

Maleficent used magic to take the crystal and vanished, saying" If you wish to face me in battle, I have taken over the Castle that Never Was! Those crystals have the power beyond that of ordinary magic after all. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Roxas sighed" That coward!"

Gabranth snarled" Worry about yourselves!"

With that, the Chaos warrior signaled the Manikins to attack.

Sora and his allies drew their weapons and fought back.

Ventus and Aqua helped Sora, Kairi and Roxas extinguish the Darkball Heartless.

The Defender was a worthy opponent for Terra, who had to dart behind the monster a couple times to attack it's weak point.

Eventually the oldest Keyblade Master brought the Defender down, albeit with a bruise from it's shield.

Tina held off the manikins with powerful magic while Penelo constantly cast healing magic on her allies.

Vaan and Gabranth dueled fiercely. The Judge Majister wielded his two edged blade, which Vaan parried with his own weapon.

" Not at the top of your game, are you boy?" sneered Gabranth.

" I was gonna say the same thing about you" quipped the blond sky pirate, aiming a kick at his opponent.

This caused Gabranth to stumble backwards, giving Vaan the opportunity to stab him in the chest.

In the mean time, the rest of the group defeated the Manikins.

The black clad Judge Majister collapsed" Not bad, but this is only the beginning of the fourteenth war. The endless cycle is about to begin anew... Unless you can stop Mateus and halt Chaos' Resurrection."

Sora interjected" What about the crystals? What is Maleficent planning this time?"

Gabranth sighed as he began to fade" I cannot say for sure... But sooner or later, she will invade, Garland has visited her new headquarters... It's at the Castle that Never Was."

Roxas narrowed his eyes as Gabranth vanished" That Castle was my old home for a year during my time in the Organization! For Xion, Saix and Axel's sakes, I will kick her out!"

Aqua sighed" Let's not act too hastily, we'd probably fall into our enemies' hands if we're not careful. We'll defeat Malefiecent and Mateus eventually."

Vaan spoke up" Penelo and I came here in our own ship. We'll help you, Chaos' remnants are about to learn what happens if you cross a sky pirate."

" We appreciate the offer, but are you sure you'd like to come?" inquired Aqua.

Vaan nodded" I was one of Cosmos' warriors once. Penelo and I came in our own special ship, I am a professional swordsman myself."

Tina smiled" Then welcome back, Vaan. I'm sure Cosmos will appreciate it."

Sora spoke up" So what's the size of your ship, Vaan? The ship that my friends and I are currently using has a hanger for smaller vessels."

" It's not very big, we'll meet you back in your ship, then" said Penelo.

* * *

At Chaos' underworld, Gabranth met up with Golbez" It seems that we were mistaken about the Emperor's alliance with that witch, Maleficent."

Golbez sighed" At least you used Auto-Life, otherwise you would not be resurrected until the war ended."

The Judge Majister stood up" Another one of Cosmos' former warriors joined the fray."

The blue-clad sorcerer replied" Let him be. I learned that my brother and Kain have also rejoined Cosmos. They may have numbers on their side, but Kefka's magic as just as formidable as that Tina girl."

" What are we going to do about it?" inquired Gabranth.

" Nothing, Mateus could still crush us. Now, may I suggest that you operate with more care? That last battle clearly almost destroyed you" said Golbez.

Gabranth sighed" Very well."

* * *

Back on the Ragnarok II, Sora and his friends returned to the bridge. Vaan and Penelo parked their ship into the hanger bay, and joined them.

" Did something happen?" spoke Aerith.

Sora nodded" We fell into a trap. Maleficent snagged the crystal, while we were attacked by Gabranth."

Cloud sighed" I'm sure you did your best. So where is the witch, now?"

" In Organization XIII's former headquarters: The Castle that Never Was" replied Roxas.

Squall sighed" They must be getting serious."

" Let's check on things at Disney Town to make sure it's safe, then we'll go deal with Maleficent" said Aqua.

Squall nodded" Then our next destination is clear."

Vaan approached Cloud and Squall" It's been a long time."

" Vaan?" asked Cloud.

The sky pirate shrugged" It's been forever."

" Tina has volunteered to help in this campaign, though Kefka tried to use her against us first. But we rescued her in the end" said the chocobo-haired swordsman.

" That guy again?" said Vaan.

Kairi nodded" Yes, but then we freed Tina, Cloud helped her into the infirmary when she collapsed."

Vaan shrugged" I bet you two were cozy together."

" It's nothing like that, Vaan" gasped Tina.

Squall shrugged" Well anyway, we should get going soon."

Sora nodded" He's right."

" Vaan, Penelo, thanks for joining us" said Tina.

" It's no trouble, though I guess Vaan got into his usual amount of trouble in the twelfth cycle" remarked Penelo.

Ventus smiled" So let's head over to Disney Town."

Sora got into the pilot's chair and addressed Selphie" How is it going with your navigation skills?"

" It's been lots of fun so far, Sora" piped the yellow clad brunette.

Penelo spoke to Aqua" Is it okay if I go help in the galley?"

" Thanks for the offer" said the blue haired key bearer.

As soon as everyone took their stations, the group zoomed north east.

* * *

At the Castle that Never Was, Maleficent issued orders to her servant, Pete" I am giving you one last chance to redeem yourself. I want you and the Heartless to destroy Sora at Disney Town, which is where they are now headed."

" Not that again! I've been whupped many times!" whined Pete.

" Then why don't you permit me to help?" said a high pitched sneer as the Chaos warrior, Kefka, appeared.

Pete shrugged" No offense, but I doubt that a circus guy like you could improve my odds."

" Don't underestimate my magic powers" said the Chaos warrior.

Maleficent sighed" Insufferable jester. But now that you mention it, I sense that your magical power is magnificent. You will go with Pete to annihilate Sora and his friends!"

Kefka sneered" Glad you accepted. But so that you know, you cooked your goose! When Mateus has collected the remaining crystals, we will be coming for you! Ha! Ha!"

" Humph! Very well, I shall turn my attention to that fool of an emperor for his betrayal after I see to Sora's demise" said the dark fairy.

" Don't count on it. Mateus and Ultimecia are way above the likes of you!" snarled Kefka as he vanished.

Maleficent sighed" How soon has Mateus betrayed me and broken our alliance. Pete, do not fail me this time!"

" I'm on it" said Pete.

* * *

In the underworld of madness, Kefka spoke to Mateus" I swiped some of Maleficent's prizes when she wasn't looking."

" You did well, considering your over zealousness. If you die, you will not be resurrected this time. Hand over the crystals now" said the Emperor.

Garland sighed" I did try to warn Maleficent. But I suppose that even two different evils don't get along with each other. Or is it the traitors' doing...? Oh, of course, Golbez, you sly son of a moogle!"

Mateus interjected" We have several crystals, victory is nearly evident. But then again, there are crystals that are supposedly well hidden."

Ultimecia, who had remained silent until now, spoke" One way or another, Chaos shall rise again. And I will destroy Squall Leonhart!"

" Don't get so excited, Ultimecia. In due time, we shall have our revenge" said Mateus.

" How shall we deal with Golbez and Gabranth? They tricked us into breaking our beneficial alliance with Maleficent and turning us against each other." said Ultimecia.

Mateus replied" Let them be, but for the heck of it, I will sic Exdeath on them as soon as they make another move."

* * *

Another chapter successfully completed. So far, I have about twelve chapters. I know Penelo wasn't a playable/actual character in Dissidia: Final Fantasy. But I included her with Vaan for the heck of it. I know I almost made a character swear, but I try not to use those kinds of words.

I have yet to fit in Cecil and Kain since the chapter before last, but the dragoon may be in the next chapter. As for Exdeath, I plan to include him in one or two chapters. Regarding the Aqua/Ventus scene, that doesn't hint at a pairing, besides, I would imagine that Ven is three or four years younger then Aqua.

As for more of the Chaos and Cosmos characters, I may draw the line after adding Exdeath. I hope the above info didn't spoil too much of this fic.

Please feel free to review.


	14. Chapter 13: Looming Darkness

Good evening, another chapter is coming right up. This one will be slightly more action-packed then the previous chapter.

Remember that Squaresoft developed Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia: Final Fantasy. I can't take responsibility there.

* * *

Chapter 13: Looming Darkness.

At the Order Sanctuary, Cecil, Kain and The Warrior of Light had reported themselves to their Deity.

Cosmos spoke to her assembled group" The World Order is indeed in trouble. One of Chaos' warriors is on a rampage."

" So basically, remnants of the Army of Discord are trying to conquer the worlds again?" inquired Cecil.

" Unfortunately, yes. I have failed to act quickly enough to keep all of the crystals out of Emperor Mateus' hands. But I suppose I have underestimated him" said Cosmos.

Bartz sighed" So what will we do now?"

The Warrior of Light, Quinn replied" We cannot take further action without a plan."

" I already have a backup plan, also, I took the liberty to contact Sora and Squall about the impeding war" said Cosmos.

" Is Sora the one accompanying Squall, Cloud and Tidus?" spoke Quinn.

Cosmos nodded" My faith in him and the rest of our comrades is unwavering. I sensed that Vaan and Tina have also joined up with Squall's group."

Bartz spoke up" Not that I'm in a hurry or anything, but is there anything else you need us to do?"

Cosmos replied" I have been dormat for too long. Cecil, Kain, you must help Sora and his companions defeat Maleficent and Kefka, then return here. In the meantime, Quinn, Bartz and myself will monitor events from our vantage point."

Quinn replied" Very well."

Cecil nodded" We'll do our best, my lady."

* * *

At the peaceful world of Disney Kingdom, the town was as bustling as ever.

But on the castle grounds, a dark portal appeared, and Pete emerged with his backup.

The Chaos warrior, Kefka, turned to his accomplices" I don't care what you do, trash everything!"

" Eh, Maleficent won't be happy if there's nothing left to conquer" said Pete, nervously.

" You think I care what that she-devil of a witch says?" snapped the Chaos Warrior.

With that, Kefka commanded the Manikins and Heartless that he summoned to attack.

* * *

In the castle, King Mickey's knights were ambushed.

While just outside, Daisy and Donald Duck were just returning from their date when they saw a ominous shadow ahead.

" Oh, no! What can that mean?" cried Daisy.

Donald squawked" Heartless! They just don't know when to give up! Daisy, stay back!"

" I have to warn the king and queen! We should go together!" replied Daisy.

Donald relented " Aw, phooey! Stay close."

Donald and Daisy rushed into the castle grounds, the court mage firing a magic spell here and there to protect Daisy.

Inside the castle itself, Goofy's eyes widened at the sudden aggression of the Heartless" Gosh! I've got to hurry to the throne room!"

At the throne room, not more then a minute earlier, Mickey had drawn his keyblade when the heartless attacked.

Minnie quivered at her husband's side" What shall we do? Has the cornerstone dimmed?"

" Never fear, Minnie!" said Mickey, who just fought back a group of soldier heartless.

Donald, Goofy and Daisy suddenly entered.

" Your majesties! We got trouble!" said Daisy.

" You're not kidding. Donald, Goofy, get as many people in the castle into the Hall of the Cornerstone where it's light will protect them!" said Mickey.

" You got it, sire!" responded Goofy.

Minnie and Daisy scurried into the Hall of the Cornerstone, while Mickey rushed outside to confront the invading Heartless.

* * *

On board the Ragnarok II, Sora's group got to Disney Kingdom as fast as they could.

" Oh no! There's a dark cloud hovering above it!" cried Selphie.

Squall sighed" This could be a trap. Chaos' warriors will stop at nothing."

Aerith spoke up" We don't know what's going on down there, but I sense not only Heartless, but Manikins as well!"

" This aura I'm feeling, it's one of Chaos' warriors!" gasped Tina.

Sora sighed" That's a sure sign of Heartless no doubt. I've got to get down there."

Squall shrugged" I can't think of a better idea. But this one definitely might be too much for just you, Sora."

Riku stood up" I'm going, too."

" Count me in" said Roxas.

" I'm not afraid with everyone here. Sora, I think it would be wise if you take me along too" spoke Tina.

Sora smiled" Thanks, guys."

" Good luck down there" said Squall.

As Sora, Riku, Tina and Roxas warped down to the surface, Squall addressed Cloud" I will monitor things here with Selphie. Go tell Ventus, Terra and Aqua that Sora might need more help with this battle."

Cloud nodded" Sounds foolproof so far, but Heartless might attack our ship as well."

" Don't be such a pessimist, Cloud. We're ready for anything!" chirped Yuffie.

* * *

On the Disney Castle grounds, Sora and his group were attacked by several Large Body heartless when they landed.

" It's like they knew we were coming. They must have been sent by Maleficent" said Sora, taking down two heartless.

" I think you may be right" said Tina, who had just blasted a nearby heartless.

A voice came out as the group defeated the heartless" Ya, ha ha! Maleficent did send me here" said a voice as Pete approached.

Sora sighed" Who else happens to be with you, Pete? I doubt you could've planned this yourself."

" He, he! That's right, Pete doesn't have a cunning bone in his body! Maleficent has drawn you into a trap!" said a shrill voice as Kefka appeared.

Tina winced" I thought you might be here, Kefka. Your insanity knows no bounds."

Kefka smirked" You're all washed up, this shall be the stage of your finale!"

With that, the mad mage summoned thirty manikins.

" Oh, you've got to be kidding" said Riku.

Kefka screeched" They're all yours, Pete! I will ramshackle the town!"

Pete sputtered" W-what? Why destroy the city if we can just conquer it?"

Kefka snarled" I grow tired of your whining. Have a taste of my power!"

TheChaos warrior blasted Pete with a fireball before teleporting away.

The green-haired mage squared her shoulders" I don't think so, Kefka!"

Sora, who just fought off two of the manikins, said" What can we do? That madman could already be attacking."

Tina, who just blasted three manikins out of her way, said" I'll go after Kefka."

Pete had just recovered and sighed" Maleficent is not going to be happy about this. But oh, well, that key bearer is easy pickings."

" That's what you think!" called a voice, as King Mickey Mouse appeared and caught the heartless off guard.

Sora smiled" Thanks for the help, your majesty."

" Don't forget about us!" said another voice as Terra, Aqua and Ventus dashed onto the scene on their keyblade gliders.

Together, the group fought off the manikins and heartless assailing them.

Sora breathed" Thanks again."

" Glad you're here, Sora. This castle was attacked not too long ago. There were Heartless, and some strange shadows among their nunber" said Mickey.

" Oh, that's right. The town is under siege!" said Sora.

" Oh, no!" cried Mickey.

Roxas sighed" Let's go, there might be more Heartless outside."

" What about Pete?" said Riku.

" Yeah, what about me? That clown, Kefka double-crossed Maleficent and I" said the bigger humanoid.

Mickey turned to address the former resident of Disney Town" I will deal with you, later, Pete. Guards!"

Several enchanted broom guards showed up and surrounded Pete.

The bull-dog humanoid was astonished" Oh, not these guys again!"

" Don't 'cha go anywhere, Pete" said Mickey.

" Did Minnie tell you what happened at the dream festival?" inquired Ventus.

Mickey shrugged" Yep, but he'll need even more time to cool off, now! Sora, you go on ahead to make sure the town is safe."

* * *

In the sky above Disney Town, Tina Branford morphed into her Esper form and flew on to confront Kefka.

The mad mage spotted the half-Esper" Well, well, do you think you can stop me this time?"

" I won't let you have your way!" said Tina.

" Ha! Not so fast" sneered the mad mage.

With that, Kefka tapped into his ultimate power and transformed into a massive man-like being with wings and a feather in his hair.

" FLARE!" cried Tina, casting a high-powered spell at her rival.

Kefka shrugged off the spell and cast Trine, which the half-Esper dodged.

" Need some help?" said a voice, as Aqua hurried over on her glider and hit Kefka with a barrage of magic.

" Thanks" said Tina.

Kefka sneered" Get all the help you want, that won't save you!"

" Want to bet?" interjected Ventus, who quickly showed up and slashed at Kefka's thigh.

The mad mage dodged and cast Ultima.

Aqua barely managed to shield her allies, while Ventus tossed a mega-potion onto his spent allies.

* * *

Below them, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra rushed into the town, just in time to stop a group of elemental Heartless.

The battle escalated as more emblem Heartless and Manikins entered the fray.

On one of the rooftops, Gabranth witnessed the battle" Who does that clown think he is? Mateus ought to have kept Kefka in check better then that!"

Ultimecia appeared behind him and said" Leave them, there is no need to act hastily and make Garland madder now, is there?"

Gabranth sighed" So this is how it is. The Emperor is such a cunning moron."

Ultimecia snarled" Watch, the insults, Gabranth! I know you're really siding with Cosmos and her ilk."

The judge majister snapped" I don't know what you're talking about!"

" We'll settle this later, Gabranth. You and the other traitor will soon, pay" hissed the sorceress.

* * *

Back on the scene of the fight, Sora and his group eradicated the enemies attacking the town.

Above them, Ventus, Aqua and Tina were holding their own against Kefka. But the mad mage was equal to them.

Just then, a white portal appeared out of nowhere, and two more people appeared onto the scene: A fair-haired Paladin and a blue-armored Dragoon.

" Huh? You!" gasped Kefka as he saw the two knights.

Aqua and Tina fired their best spells and sent the mad mage flying backwards.

Taking a stance, the Dragoon, Kain leapt as he as he could in the air and tossed his lance at Kefka.

The blow knocked Kefka out of the air, turning him back into a man.

Taking the chance, the Paladin, Cecil threw a Holy spell at Kefka, just as Kain launched a second jump attack on their quarry.

Battered, but not defeated, Kefka spat" You'll all pay dearly for this!"

" I don't think so" smirked Tina, who cast a powerful X-Zone spell on the mad mage.

As the portal's gravity pulled him away, Kefka screamed" Curse you, Son of a Submariner!"

Tina, Aqua and Ventus powered down, and the group returned to Disney Castle.

On the way, Sora addressed the newcomers" Thanks for the help."

The Paladin replied" You don't have to thank us. I'm Cecil, this is my friend, Kain."

The Dragoon acknowledged Sora.

" By the way, Tina, what was that spell you just used earlier?" inquired Aqua.

The half-Esper replied" It's called X-Zone. It's the type of spell that banishes enemies into another dimension."

" So Kefka's still alive?" asked Sora.

" As much as the rest of the warriors who had supposedly sacrificed themselves in the thirteen-cycle war between Cosmos and Chaos, I would assume" interjected Kain.

* * *

As the heroes returned to Disney Castle, they met with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, a incarcerated Pete in the courtyard.

" Thank you for saving our castle again, Sora" smiled the queen.

" It was nothing, and I couldn't have done it alone" said Sora.

Riku spoke" How are the inhabitants?"

Mickey replied" Safe and sound, Donald, Goofy and I drove out the Heartless attacking the castle."

" Still, where did all those monsters come from?" wondered Minnie.

Sora replied" Maleficent probably sent them here."

Minnie sighed" So she's at it, again. Sora, on behalf of this world, could you find and defeat Maleficent for us?"

" Of course, that's what I'm going to do next, Queen Minnie" smiled Sora.

" What about Pete?" asked Ventus.

Mickey shrugged" No need to worry about him. Pete's in my hands now."

Pete grumbled" Big whop, pipsqueak."

Mickey coolly cast a silence spell on Pete before speaking to Sora" If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

" Actually, it might be best if you, Donald and Goofy stay here in case the Heartless start acting up, again" said Sora.

Goofyspoke" Are you sure, Sora?"

" Sora's already got lots of help, Goofy, from what I've heard. Sora, good luck" said Mickey.

" I'd personally like to go kick around some more Heartless with you, Sora." persisted the duck mage.

Minnie calmly spoke" It's all right. Sora, let us know if you need anything, you hear?"

Sora nodded" Thanks, your majesty."

" Shall we be off, Sora?" spoke Cecil.

After saying good-bye, Sora and his group returned to the Ragnarok with Cecil and Kain in tow.

* * *

At the Castle that Never Was, Maleficent frowned as she sensed what had happened at Disney Castle" Humph, I give Pete one more chance and he blows it. That imbecile has failed me for the last time."

Garland calmly approached" He and Kefka may have failed, but you still have one of the crystals, despite that Kefka returned most of your spoils to Mateus."

" That matters little to me, but why are you here? Our alliance is broken, am I mistaken?" demanded Maleficent.

" I could challenge you, myself. But I have other matters to attend to. However, we shall see, for Cosmos' allies will come for you, next" said Garland.

Maleficent snarled" I will not tolerate being underestimated. Now Begone!"

The dark fairy shot a bolt from her staff, which Garland repelled with his multi purpose blade.

The rogue knight spoke" I am stronger then you think, myself. Take these troops and use them as you see fit, Mateus is looking forward to what you will do next before he crushes you."

With that, Garland summoned twenty Manikins and disappeared, saying" Our alliance is indeed broken, you might still posess a crystal or two, but Chaos does not share power with just anyone!"

Maleficent scowled" How dare he make a fool out of me! But no matter, I will destroy Sora myself this time when we meet! I'll see what these creatures are capable of, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

On the Ragnarok II, Sora and the others discussed recent events.

" Glad Kefka's out of the picture" smirked Vaan.

" That's not all, Kain and I were asked by Cosmos to join you until we defeat Maleficent" said the Paladin.

Squall nodded" Thanks, Cecil."

Roxas smirked" So, now it's on to the World that Never was?"

Sora smiled" You said, it! Let's take down Maleficent for good this time!"

The group piloted the Ragnarok II away from Disney Town. Roxas spoke to Selphie" I'll give you the approximate coordinates."

" Thanks, Roxas" said Selphie.

* * *

In the Underworld of Madness, Mateus growled" So Maleficent's had her last laugh with us."

" Indeed. She has no idea that I have asked Exdeath to cast Maleficent into the void as soon as Sora weakens her" said Garland.

Mateus nodded" Our takeover is nigh on far or near from now. Oh, and to keep Exdeath in check, send Ultimecia over there too."

Garland replied" As you wish."

* * *

Another chapter done, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the constant switching around between the characters.

I may have implied that Kefka may still be included in future chapters, but I probably won't do that. But if I do, I might have to add Gilgamesh.

To answer my latest review about adding Baltheir, I haven't really thought about that. But like Penelo, Baltheir's not an active character in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, but I guess I can fit him into this fic if requested. But what am I saying? I might need to, since I will be using some of the Final Fantasy worlds in future chapters.

Please feel free to review.


	15. Chapter 14: The Castle That Never Was

Good Evening, another chapter raring to go. I must really have been hasty or something if I had upset someone with a permanent defeat of their favorite character in this fic. I'll try to be more considerate from now on.

As a reminder: Squaresoft created Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, though I'm not feeling too creative with the chapter title right now.

I realize that I keep shifting between characters, but I just need to be as detailed as possible.

Warning: Minor spoilers for Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days

* * *

Chapter 14: Assault at the Castle That Never Was.

In the Order Sanctuary, Cosmos and the Warrior of Light were discussing recent events.

" Tina has managed to banish Kefka to the X-Zone" said Cosmos.

The Warrior of Light shrugged" Well, her magic does exceed his. Though something tells me we haven't seen the last of Kefka."

Cosmos shook her head" I felt it myself, Exdeath claims to have power over the void. The X-Zone and the N-Zone are connected to each other somehow, Shinyru is so powerful that he can call warriors back, as long as they haven't been defeated by a manikin."

" What are we to do about it, now?" inquired Quinn.

" For now we wait, and we watch. Sora can defeat his next adversary himself, and I trust that Cecil and Kain can be of help" said Cosmos.

The Warrior of Light went silent for a bit, then spoke" I mean no disrespect, but what would be your next instructions after Maleficent has fallen for good?"

" There may still be a few crystals in select worlds, though I cannot divulge just yet. Chaos' remnants would expect us to rush" said the Deity of Harmony.

" I see" murmured Quinn.

Cosmos spoke up again after a brief moment" We have not spoken much of better days then the 13 cycle war. What did you think of me?"

Quinn was caught off guard" I admit that I have always had a fondness for the light. Though truthfully, my lady, I do not have the strength to say what is in my heart."

Cosmos was amused" You're always too serious sometimes, Quinn. Tension is not good for anyone, I would advise you to relax once in a while."

The Warrior of Light shrugged" Perhaps. I was always focused on what I should be doing."

Cosmos and her knight went silent as they watched the events unfolding from the magic crystal mirror.

* * *

On board the Ragnarok II, Roxas helped Sora and the others find their way to the World that Never Was.

" Never thought I'd be here again" said Sora.

Roxas pondered for a bit.

Yuffie addressed the former organization XIII member" What's up?"

Roxas replied" I can't say I have too many good memories of this world. Organization XIII was a bad group, that's for sure. Except, well, there were two others that I liked, Axel and Xion."

" How are you able to remember her?" inquired Namine.

" I barely remember her face, now. It's been a couple years, Xion's name just pops into my own mind" said Roxas.

Sora grinned at his nobody" We'll get her back for you, Roxas."

As they got near the Castle that Never Was, Aerith addressed Sora" The best way to infiltrate Maleficent's new base would be to land outside the castle, and make our way from there."

" That's solid strategy, but there may be risks involved" interjected Cloud.

" It's nothing we can't handle" said Tifa.

Cecil spoke up" Kain and I should be in on this mission. Sora, I recommend choosing at least five more people for the assault."

Sora nodded" What about Kairi, Riku, Terra, Aqua and Ventus?"

" I should go, I owe it to Saix and Axel" said Roxas.

" Nine fighters in all, huh?" said Selphie.

Sora smiled" We can handle whatever Maleficent can throw at us."

" Good luck, Sora" said Squall.

" What if we need backup?" spoke Riku.

Cloud shrugged" You shouldn't need it. But if you're that concerned, I'll accompany you."

" Cloud, are you sure about that?" exclaimed Zack.

" Don't argue, Zack" said Cloud.

* * *

After spending time preparing to attack the Castle that Never Was, Sora and his selected group warped down onto the ledge across from the castle.

" Be on your guard, everyone" said Cloud.

As the heroes came upon a bridge, Maleficent suddenly appeared before them" You simple fools think you can erase me? Me, the Mistress of all evil?"

Sora drew his keyblade" You got that right!"

The Dark fairy cackled" Don't make me laugh. I will keep coming back as sure as the Heartless, as long as there is darkness in people's hearts."

" The darkness will forever be your downfall, you're a pitiful witch duped by Mateus" said Terra.

" You won't win so easily this time. You'll have to defeat all of the Manikins and Heartless in this castle! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" said Maleficent.

With that, the dark fairy disappeared as three Darkball Heartless appeared, which were promptly destroyed by Sora, Roxas and Ventus.

Terra sighed" Something tells me she wasn't bluffing."

" Let's mosey onward!" shouted Cloud.

The group rushed into the castle's entryway, knocking down some Elemental and Shadow Heartless with minimal effort.

" Save the strongest for last, it figures" sighed Riku.

" Don't relax, we're not done yet" said Sora.

The team got onto the elevator ahead, and began to ascend to the next floor.

On the way, some Defender Heartless ambushed them.

Sora and Ventus darted behind two of the armored Heartless and struck them down.

Aqua dodged a blizzard spell from a Defender Heartless, while Kain and Riku knocked down two more.

Terra fiercely attacked the Defender Heartless that tried to attack Aqua.

But the monster deflected with his shield, and was then vaporized by Aqua's magic.

The last Defender Heartless proved a bit of a challenge for Cecil, who eventually pierced his foe's armor.

" So far we haven't run into any Manikins" said Roxas, as the elevator stopped on the next floor.

* * *

At the Altar of Naught, Maleficent sighed" Those Heartless are useless. I will send the Manikins down to attack!"

With that, she summoned the Manikins and sent them down to harry Sora's group's momentum.

* * *

As Sora and his allies made their way to the third floor, they came upon the Manikins at the Gray Area. Among them, were mirror images of Sora, Ventus and Aqua.

Sora sighed" Chaos' henchmen just can't make up their own monsters, can they?"

" Don't let your guard down, stay sharp" said Kain.

The heroes stood their ground as the Manikins attacked.

Rikuand Terra engaged in a fierce fight against a Xemnas clone.

" How did Chaos' warriors know what some of your foes look like?" gasped Cloud as he dueled a Imaginary Soldier Manikin.

" No idea!" said Roxas, angrily eliminating a Manikin that resembled Xion's monster form from their forced duel during Roxas and Xion's last moments together.

Cecil and Kain effortlessly defeated the other seventeen Manikins with Aqua's help.

The Xemnas Manikin was a worthy opponent with it's laser blades. But Terra and Riku kept up with it's blows, though they were starting to tire.

Acting swiftly, Kain jumped close to the ceiling and tossed his lance down at the Xamnas Manikin.

The apparition succumbed to the blow. Riku gasped" Thanks, Kain."

" You don't have to thank me" replied the Dragoon.

Ventus dodged and countered as he drew his and Aqua's clones' attention.

" How's this? Tornado!" shouted Ventus, casting his strongest wind spell at the two Manikins.

The Ventus and Aqua Manikins disappeared.

Soraand his clone fought each other fiercely as they parried each other's attacks.

Cecil immediately rushed into the fray, but the Sora Manikin effortlessly blocked.

This gave Sora the opening he needed, however, and stabbed his mirror image.

" That should be all the Manikins" said Cecil.

Cloud pulled out a Megaelixer and used it on his comrades.

Sora sighed" Maleficent will probably be on the top floor."

Roxas nodded" Let's head to the Altar, then."

* * *

On the top floor, near the Altar of Naught, Sora and his friends make their way to Maleficent, after resting from their skirmish with the Manikins.

" So, the Emperor's toys and my Heartless were useless against the likes of you" said the evil fairy.

" You'd have to do better then that" said Sora.

"The thing about villains is that they always lose" chimed Kairi.

Maleficent scoffed" You thought that my spells and my dragon form were the full extent of my abilities? I have a little parting gift left by Mateus' forces."

With that, she beheld the Star Crystal from the temple, and another crystal from her robe.

Ventus sighed" You just don't get it, how many times were you beaten?"

The dark fairy smirked" The power you are about to face is none other then the essence of Discord!"

The crystals in Maleficent's hand glowed with magical energy, as the power of Discord began to engulf the dark fairy.

" That's Chaos' essence?" gasped Cloud.

The magic radiating from the crystals transformed Maleficent into one of the most powerful demons that Sora had ever seen.

The monster's upper body and head was dragon-like, The entire shape of Maleficent's new form closely resembled the Deity of Discord, Chaos, but slightly bigger.

" Whoa, talk about a plastic surgeon" said Kairi, in a sarcastic voice.

Maleficent's voice radiated from the monster" Prepare to meet your demise!"

" You're the one who's going down for good, Maleficent!" shouted Ventus.

" It won't be as easy as last time" said the Dark Fairy, launching a torrent of red hot fire at the group.

Sora and the group dodged, as Maleficent started to advance towards them.

In response, Terra, Aqua and Ventus morphed into their armors and summoned their Keyblade Gliders.

" Stand back, everyone" said Terra.

'How come mine didn't do that?' thought Sora, looking at the Kingdom Key.

" Try using the magic that Cosmos gave you, Sora!" said Cloud, launching Meteorain at Maleficent.

The demon shrugged off the blow and cast a mighty Ice blast at Cloud, which the swordsman barely managed to dodge.

Sora closed his eyes and tapped into the magic.

Almost instantly, Sora was soon covered in a suit of platinum and gold armor.

" Amazing" gasped Riku and Kairi.

Maleficent shot another torrent of firey magic at Sora, which the Keybearer quickly blocked.

" Not this time" said Sora, dodging the blow and casting a powerful Blizzard spell on the dark being.

Cecil focused a portion of his energy into a mighty Dark Flame, which seared Maleficent.

In retaliation, the Dark Fairy shot Flare at the Paladin, which was intercepted by Aqua's barrier.

Terra and Ventus performed a Cross Slash at Maleficent's chest.

The evil fairy roared in pain before countering with a mighty Flame Blast.

Just then, Cosmos contacted Sora" Use the Keyblade, Sora. It's been infused with sacred magic."

Sora nodded, then pointed the Keyblade at Maleficent's enhanced form.

A pure radiant beam shot from the tip of Sora's Keyblade, piercing the evil fairy's heart.

Maleficent shrieked in agony, which distracted her long enough for Ventus to deliver the final blow with Strike Raid.

The monster exploded and smoke engulfed it's body.

Soon, the two crystals lay on the ground at Sora's feet, and Maleficent stood before them in her normal form, drained of some of her vitality.

" What a worthless wretch" said a voice as a white and yellow armored figure with a cape appeared, accompanied by a crimson robed sorceress.

Cloud kept his sword drawn" What are you doing here?"

" Who the heck are you?" gasped Terra.

The male newcomer spoke" I am Exdeath, but I have no business with you at present. First, I shall banish this witch to the void."

Maleficent growled" I think not."

With that, she shot a bolt at Exdeath, which was promptly blocked by a shield.

" Don't waste our time" said Sorceress Ultimecia, casting Bind on Maleficent.

Taking advantage, Exdeath opened a vortex beneath the Dark Fairy, which swallowed her into the Void.

" NO!" cried Maleficent as she vanished.

" What kind of magic is that? It's similar to Tina's X-Zone spell!" gasped Sora.

Exdeath coolly turned to face the Keyblade Masters" Maleficent is now forever returned to the void. she was nothing but a pawn in Emperor Mateus' master plan."

Ultimecia sneered" Now surrender the crystals."

" Not on your life!" shouted Roxas, picking up the crystals.

" You serve Cosmos,now doubt. Now prepare to meet your doom" said Exdeath.

Ultimecia interjected" Enough, we must stick to our plan. Either way the real Chaos shall be resurrected, and revenge will be sweet."

Sora snapped" Not if we can help it!"

Exdeath sneered" Let's see how you deal with this!"

With that, the magus opened a massive vortex beneath the Castle that Never Was.

" What's going on? It's starting to shake!" gasped Kairi.

Suddenly, the Ragnarok II came into view.

Sora contacted Squall with his comsphere" The building's sinking!"

" Let's just get out of here!" replied the Gunblade wielder, using the ship's functions to teleport Sora's group on board.

" They're getting away! Squall, you annoying pest" hissed Ultimecia.

" Aren't your jobs here done?" said a voice, as a man with gold armor and a purple cape appeared.

Ultimecia sighed" Very well, we shall leave."

* * *

On the ship, Selphie's eyes widened at the sight" The vortex is getting closer!"

" Blast! We won't be able to clear the Vortex on time" groaned Squall.

Just then, a white portal appeared and Cosmos' voice addressed the heroes" Hurry, you must escape from this sector!"

" Cosmos!" breathed Tidus..

" Sora, pilot the ship into the portal I opened for you" said Cosmos' voice.

Sora smirked as he sat in the pilot's seat" No problem!"

As Exdeath's Vortex covered the World that Never Was, Sora quickly piloted the Ragnarok II to safety.

In the Underworld of Madess, Ultimecia spoke to Mateus" I sense that Sora got away."

" Leave them for now, with that sorry crone Maleficent gone, and several crystals in our hands, Chaos' revival shall be complete" said Mateus.

" What about Shinyru? He's bound to notice sometime" said Exdeath.

Mateus grimaced" Yes, thanks to the mess you're making, Exdeath. I would not be surprised if Kefka and Gilgamesh escape their prisons through your vortex."

Exdeath shrugged" Like that matters, our plan is to revive Chaos, is it not?"

Garland interjected" Just don't go destroying things, you're just as overzealous as Kefka."

" What's our next move now?" spoke Ultimecia.

" I care not, for now. As long as it doesn't make me look bad. But don't destroy the worlds that I'm trying to possess" said Mateus.

Exdeath replied" As you wish, for now."

* * *

Another chapter is officially complete. The next chapter will be more of a fillar, but the one after that will introduce more characters. I seem to have a lot of heroes and only a few villains in this fic, oh well.

As for additional characters, other then Baltheir, I think I can fit Fran, Ashe and Basch into this fic as well. I'll need to consider putting Vanitas, Vayne and Seymour into this fic since I only added a few villains so far.

Also, apart from Axel, Demyx and Xion, I might consider adding Saix as well since Lea and Isa were friends in Birth By Sleep.

But I will need to think on that, especially since Vanitas is the dark part of Ventus's heart. The only two ways I can think of that Vanitas would ever return in a future Kingdom Hearts game is either his Lingering Spirit, or if he was separated from Ventus again.

Please feel free to review.


	16. Chapter 15: The Sanctuary of Harmony

BuenosNoches, this following chapter is yet another filler.

Please remember that I do not claim responsibility for any part of Kingdom Hearts or Dissidia's development. Those two series are the work of Squaresoft.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Sanctuary of Harmony

The heroes on the Ragnarok II emerged through the portal that Cosmos opened for them, finding themselves in a pure white realm.

Selphie was astonished" This place feels so mysterious."

" This place is the Order Sanctuary, the domain of the Deity of Harmony, Cosmos" said Cecil.

" It looks kind of blank" remarked Roxas.

Kain sighed" Have some respect, this is Cosmos' realm."

Cosmos' voice addressed Sora" I am glad you all made it, now do not be shy about leaving your vehicle here."

Sora nodded" Okay."

The heroes landed their ship, and the majority of them left.

Cid spoke to Squall" I'm gonna stay and make sure the Ragnarok II is kept shipshape for when we need it."

" Thanks, Cid" nodded the brunette Gunblade wielder.

The group members leaving the ship went onward to the realm's inner sanctum.

There, sitting on her throne, was the blond haired Deity of Harmony, Cosmos.

Cecil spoke" Thank you my lady for your help."

" It was no trouble, Cecil. But alas, the more power I use, the more I must rest. How did you fare in your in your quest thus far?" spoke Cosmos.

Squall and Roxas turned over the three crystals they managed to recover to Cosmos.

Cloud spoke up" We may have underestimated our enemy, but we managed as best we could."

" I have seen all that has happened since I first spoke to you. But you have done your best so far" said Cosmos.

" How will we stand up to our enemies, anyway? They seem to have an endless army of Manikins" inquired Ventus.

The blond Deity replied" I have already taken certain measures so that our side, and Chaos' remain equal in strength, if not numbers. Thus far, almost half of our allies from the twelfth and thirteenth wars are with us."

" I remember little of the thirteen-cycle war. Are there any more of our allies willing to help us?" spoke Cecil.

" The Warrior of Light, and Bartz, are among our number, though I suspect that Mateus is also gathering warriors. Firion, Zidane, and the Onion Knight are the champions of the Thirteenth war who have not rejoined ue, but are somewhat busy" said Cosmos.

" Can you tell us where the rest of the crystals we must find are?" asked Sora.

Cosmos replied" Our enemy has several crystals in their clutches. But there are some that are well hidden. As for where to look, a crystal is in Ivalice, but is rendered invisible to the mortal eye. Spira, too, is a possible location. I cannot say for sure where the others are, however."

Roxas shrugged" Well, we know which worlds to look in first, so thanks."

Cosmos raised her hand" Before you leave, I must tell you that the crystals you gave me thus far have special power. Tidus, Yuna, could you please come closer?"

The pair did as they were instructed, and Cosmos spoke" Tidus, Yuna, I will grant you your powers once more."

" We have powers?" gasped Tidus.

" You are about to receive these gifts from myself, should you accept and officially rejoin me" said Cosmos.

Tidus nodded" I want to help Sora, more then anything."

Yuna chimed in" We will accept your offer."

The Deity of Harmony spoke" Then close your eyes."

With that, Cosmos radiated magic power from the crystals, and Tidus and Yuna's bodies began to glow.

" That's Cosmos' power?" breathed Sora.

Moments later, Tidus had extended his hand and received a watery blue blade.

Cosmos spoke" Tidus, the water sword, The Brotherhood, is now yours once more. Yuna, look at yourself."

The light haired brunette was now in her summoner's garb, her purple-blue skirt glowing. In Yuna's hand, was the Rod of Wisdom.

Tidus was amazed at his new weapon" That blue color is so cool."

Cosmos once again spoke" Tidus, when you focus, you can summon your weapon at will, and make it disappear when you do not need it. Yuna, you can now use your Aeons: Valefor, Shiva and Ifrit are now yours to command."

" Incredible, Mateus should have more reason to fear us now!" smiled Yuna.

" Yes, but we cannot underestimate our foe. Sora, your first goal in this part of the world order should be Ivalice. Vaan, you know that world, so you should accompany him there" said Cosmos.

Sora smiled" You can count on us, Cosmos."

The Deity of Harnony replied" It would be unwise for all of your team to travel, your ship should be safe here. Vaan, I will once more grant you the power to shift between worlds, same goes for Tidus and Yuna."

Squall nodded" So most of us will remain while active members are seeking the crystals."

Vaan smirked" Guess it's back to crystal hunting."

" Will you be okay this time?" asked Bartz.

The Sky Pirate snorted" You're talking to a professional pirate, Bartz!"

Sora nodded" I will go wherever we need to. Vaan, is there anyone else you'd recommend for the trip to Ivalice?"

Vaan shrugged" Been a long time since I really had to think about strategy. Penelo should definitely be in on this one."

" Sora, I'd like to come as well" said Kairi.

" Count me in, too" piped Tidus.

Yuna smiled" It should be interesting to see what Ivalice is like."

Cosmos spoke" I will erect a special barrier so that Chaos' warriors cannot infiltrate this sanctuary. I can't guarantee that it would keep out Chaos should he be resurrected. Good luck."

Sora and his current team went to a far corner of the sanctuary, Penelo addressed her partner" So what magick is it that lets you teleport between worlds, Vaan?"

The male Sky Pirate replied" It's been a while, but we should get to Ivalice without a hitch. If I picture the Dalmasca Estersand in my mind, it ought to be easy for us to magically warp there."

Sora was astonished" There's a desert there?"

" Dalmasca is a kingdom built in the middle of the desert of Ivalice" elaborated Penelo.

Back in the main area of the Sanctuary, Cecil addressed Cosmos" Do you have any further instructions?"

" We have more then enough warriors, but I sense that our enemy is also gathering strength. For now we wait, and we watch. All may go well in Ivalice, but we may need to find more of our old allies soon" replied Cosmos.

* * *

In the Underworld of Madness, Mateus discussed his next move with Garland and Ultimecia.

Garland spoke" Now that Golbez betrayed us again and Kefka's in the N-Zone with Gilgamesh, what's your next plan?"

" With some of our Manikins destroyed, I am gathering forces from Ivalice and Spira" replied the Emperor.

Ultimecia spoke up" There is a lingering presence in a world where a war was once raged. It is just the warrior we need."

" What if whoever that may be does not cooperate?" demanded Garland.

" I already took some measures for that. The one I speak of is technically already dead, yet his shade somehow survives" said Ultimecia.

Mateus sighed" I hope this plan of yours doesn't go awry, Ultimecia."

* * *

My apologies for this short filler chapter. The next one should be longer. I must also apologize for taking so long to update. I also apologize for taking this long, due to errors.

I was kind of vague here, but did anyone catch the reference to Birth By Sleep's hidden boss, Vanitas's Lingering Spirit? Sorry if it was a bit too vague for it to be a reference. That's pretty much the only way I can fit Vanitas into this fic.

Vayne will be in the next chapter, but I can't guarantee Dr. Cidolfus. I already am using a Cid in this fic, I'd probably have to differentiate again. I'll have to see about adding Jecht and Lightning.

I don't know too much about Hope or Cid Raines, they would likely be OOC since I haven't played Final Fantasy XIII.

Kefka will return in a future chapter, and I might add Gilgamesh.

Please feel free to review.


	17. Chapter 16: Ivalice

Another Day and another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: Ivalice

At the Dalmasca Estersand, Vaan and his group used the power granted by Cosmos to teleport there.

" Whoa, and I thought Agrabah's desert was big" said Sora.

Kairi shrugged" Vaan, you've been here right?"

" Of course, I used to come here sometimes. Rabenastre is up ahead, let's go" said Vaan.

The group continued until they reached the city.

" Is your hometown just desert, or is there more?" inquired Sora.

Penelo replied" Dalmasca's an ancient kingdom built in the desert of Ivalice. This royal city is the capital, and our current ruler is Queen Ashelia Dalmasca."

" Does anyone here know about the crystal?" asked Yuna.

Vaan shrugged" We could try asking Tomaj, or we could go to the Royal Palace."

The group proceeded into the Royal City of Rabenastre and headed into the east side.

" Wonder how Migelo's doing?" said Penelo.

Vaan shrugged" We may need supplies at some point, but we'll see."

At the Sand Sea, Sora and Vaan's group headed in to find Tomaj.

" Yo, Vaan! It's been a while" smiled the bartender.

Vaan smiled" Yes, but it's not exactly a social call, Tomaj. Do you know of anything unusual in Dalmasca? I'm looking for a crystal. And I'm talking upper crust, not just the local varieties."

Tomaj shrugged" Well, I'm not familliar with stuff like that. But I have heard from an Archadian information broker that strange stuff is happening at the Nechrohol of Nabudis."

" What kind of stuff?" asked Sora.

" Oh, I don't believe I've met your friends, aside from Penelo" remarked Tomaj,

Sora smiled" I'm Sora."

Tomaj shrugged" I'd ask where you're from, but any person of the streets would know when to keep his mouth shut."

Vaan smiled" Well, thanks Tomaj."

As the group left the Sand Sea Tavern, Sora asked" So what is this Necrohol of Nabudis?"

Penelo sighed" It's the ruins of the Kingdom of Nabradia's capital. It has become a monster's den apparently due to a major implosion from Archadian Nethecite."

" Sounds kinda scary, but I'm in" said Tidus.

" Let's head for the Aerodrome after buying supplies from Migelo's sundries" said Penelo.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a isolated corner of Ivalice, Mateus, accompanied by Gabranth and Garland, had invaded and marched to where a fallen sky fortress lay.

Garland, who accompanied him, said" So this is where you intend to gather another warrior from Ivalice."

" Indeed, thanks to this Dark Crystal in my possession" said Mateus.

Gabranth interjected" Is this wise? Vayne Solidor is a strong willed man."

" Do not think we know of your betrayal, Gabranth. However, these fallen warriors' spirits will serve us well" said Garland.

Mateus focused power in his dark crystal and recited an ancient spell.

Dark power spewed as a man shaped mass began to form.

Gabranth gasped" So this is the power of the Crystals."

An ominous glow filled the area, as a figures of two dark haired men took form, and the otherworldly form of an Occurian appeared.

" It appears that we were brought back. Are you heretics the ones who did this?" demanded the Occurian.

" Yes, I am Emperor Mateus, from another world" said the gold clad Emperor.

One of the dark haired men shrugged" Well, I am Vayne Solidor. Yon scientist is Dr. Cidolfus Buansana. why, pray tell, did you revive us?"

" This dark crystal in my hand embeds the might of the Deity of Discord Chaos, and the dragon Shinryu. If that is not proof enough of where I come from, just know that I plan to conquer Ivalice" said Mateus.

Dr. Cidolfus smiled" Incredible, then I suppose Venat was revived as well."

" I bow to no one, but if it's Ivalice and other world you're after, I shall lend my powers" said Venat.

Vayne shrugged" I suppose I could re engergize the Sky Fortress Bahamut, and make my presence known once more."

Mateus smirked" Then we are at an agreement. Consider yourselves now the newest agents of Discord."

Gabranth shrugged" I can't say I agree with your methods, Mateus. What others to you intend to resurrect?"

Garland interjected" Never you mind, tell Golbez that we will come for him if he continues his deceit!"

" Be still, Garland. Our new army is taking shape, and soon Cosmos's pawns will not know what hit them" said Mateus.

Gabranth sighed" I shall then search for the hidden crystal at Nabudis."

" Allow me to handle this chore. Fframran will be in for an unpleasant surprise!" chuckled Cidolfus.

" This Ffamran you spoke of, is he not your flesh and blood?" spoke Gabranth.

Vayne interjected" This need not concern you, Gabranth."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and his group purchased at ticket at Dalmasca's Aerodrome after stopping for supplies, and took an airship to Nalbina.

Once they got there, the group marched northwest towards the woods.

Just then, Penelo saw something in the sky" Look, up there!"

Vaan gasped as he recognized a white and gold airship" It's the Strahl, Baltheir and Fran are probably headed for Nabudis, too."

" Let's hurry and meet up with them!" said Penelo.

As they ran on deeper into the woods, Sora asked" So who are Baltheir and Fran?"

" They're sky pirates like me and Vaan. But they're really good people, they didn't kill anyone if they could avoid it" said Penelo.

Soon, they came upon the Necrohol of Nabudis.

There, they saw the Strahl landed nearby.

" I was sure it was them" said Vaan.

" Perceptive as always, are we?" said a voice as a brown haired man and a Viera approached.

" Baltheir, Fran. I'm after a crystal that is supposed to be hidden in Ivalice. Is that what you're after as well?" inquired Vaan.

Baltheir shrugged" Hm, I'd say it was all poppycock if I was anyone else but a sky pirate. Vaan, these ruins have a hidden passage somewhere, Fran and I will assist you."

Vaan grinned" You're on, but don't think you're taking the treasure."

Fran nodded" Let us hurry on, the mist grows thicker. Whispers in my perhaps dull ears tell me that shadows from our past are on the loose."

The group moved on until they came to the ruins.

Sora spoke up" Cosmos said that the crystal's location is invisible to the naked eye."

" Indeed" said a voice as the Deity of Harmony appeared.

" Here to tell us our next instructions?" asked Vaan.

Cosmos nodded" I shall show you the way."

Led by Cosmos, the group entered the ruins and turned left.

" The seal is hidden here, I shall reveal the door" said Cosmos.

Just then, a voice said" I cannot allow you to go any farther."

" Who's there?" said Yuna.

A brown haired man approached, accompanied by Judge Gabranth.

" Hm? It can't be" said Baltheir.

" Didn't expect to see me again, eh, Ffamran?" grinned Dr. Cidolfus.

Balthier drew his gun" I shall put you back to sleep if you dare stand in the way."

Gabranth stepped forward" The Emperor anticipated your move. He did not only send us this way, but Vayne, accompanied by Garland and some Manikins, is now laying seige to Dalmasca."

" Now, now Gabranth. There's no need to spill the beans here." sneered Cidolfus.

" How the heck is Vayne still alive?" gasped Penelo.

Gabranth replied" The Chaos and Cosmos crystals's powers are limitless. But now, prepare to meet your doom."

Sora pulled out his keyblade" We'll see about that."

Cosmos addressed Sora" I will personally grab the crystal and retreat to Sanctuary. You must protect Ivalice, Sora!"

" We won't let you down, Cosmos!" grinned Tidus.

Just then, some Shadow Heartless emerged.

" What might those abominations be?" gasped Baltheir.

" Heartless, but right now we must defend Cosmos while she gets the crystal" said Sora.

A battle ensued as the group fought Gabranth and Dr. Cidolfus.

Gabranth snarled as he clashed blades with Sora" You actually think you can stop us?"

" Don't forget about me" said Vaan, driving his blade into the Judge Majester's chest.

Gabranth staggered, then gasped" This is futile, until Chaos's resurrection is halted."

Baltheir and Fran shot their projectiles at Cidolfus, who blocked with some defense magick, and cast Flare at them.

Yuna quickly healed her allies, then focused some magick on her energy' Valefor, please help us'.

Just then, a gitantic bird-like Aeon appeared at Yuna's summons and shot Energy Ray at Cidolfus and the attacking Heartless.

Cidolfus gasped" The diversion is complete, soon Dalmasca shall fall once again."

With that, he vanished.

Cosmos contacted Sora" I will teleport you and the others to Dalmasca, Vayne cannot be allowed to enact his revenge."

" Thanks, Cosmos" said Sora, as the Goddess transported Sora's group after taking down the Heartless.

No sooner then Sora and his friends got there, they saw Manikins attacking the area.

" Ashe is in trouble!" gasped Vaan.

" Let's hurry and break through" said Sora.

The group hurried on, fight off Manikins that were attacking people, and rushed towards the palace of Rabenastre.

When they got to the plazza, they found both Dalmascan and Archadian soldiers fighting off some Manikins.

" Is Basch here?" wondered Vaan.

" Let us hurry on, the Leading Man must be swift" said Baltheir.

* * *

Back at Nabudis, Cosmos located the hidden dimension within Ivalice and entered. But no sooner had she did, Sephiroth appeared.

" Well, well, you've strayed from your throne" remarked the silver haired man.

" Do not underestimate me" warned the Deity of Harmony.

Sephiroth coolly pulled out his sword" Chaos took you down, before. I wonder what happens if you, the Deity of Harmony, is slain by one of Chaos's warriors."

" Hold it right there" said a voice as the Warrior of Light suddenly appeared.

" Right on time, Quinn" smiled Cosmos.

The Warrior of Light nodded" Please stand back, Cosmos. I've got this one."

Sephiroth smirked" This should be interesting."

Quinn and Sephiroth charged, locking blades with each other.

Cosmos calmly teleported behind the duelists and hurried to the altar where the crystal lay.

While Cosmos retrieved the crystal, The Warrior of Light and Sephiroth dueled fiercely.

Eventually, Quinn managed to disarm Sephiroth with a mighty Shield of Light technique.

" Impressive, but why do you not finish me now?" inquired the silver haired swordsman.

The Warior of Light replied" Your life is not mine to take. I imagine that Cloud will want to settle this with you."

" So be it, but don't think you've won yet" said Sephiroth, retrieving his sword and vanishing.

Cosmos addressd her servant" Thank you, Quinn."

" Just doing my duty, so now what?" asked the Warrior of Light.

Cosmos replied" Let us return to Sanctuary with the crystal. I used a little too much power, and must rest for today."

* * *

Back in Rebanastre, Vaan, Sora, Tidus, Yuna, Baltheir, Fran, Penelo and Kairi rushed to the Royal Palace.

Inside, more soldiers and manikins were locked in combat.

" We need to help those soldiers" said Penelo.

" You need not worry, now, those monsters equal Archadia's elite in defense and offensive capabilities" said a voice, as two more people entered the room.

" Larsa! Basch!" breathed Vaan.

Basch addressed the younger male sky pirate" So what's happening?"

Sora explained the situation as best he could.

The knight shrugged" Let us get to the throne room, I fear the worst."

The group went on after wiping out more Manikins and helping the soldiers.

In the throne room, they saw Garland.

" Who in the name of Dalmasca are you?" a brunette woman confronted the grey-clad knight.

" Let's just say that Vayne Solidor has risen from his grave" snarled Garland.

" What? How can that be?" said the woman, drawing her sword.

" Hey, forgetting someone?" shouted Sora.

Garland turned around" Hmph, I knew this plan of Cidolfus's was half-baked. Sora, prepare to face my blades!"

Sora and Vaan charged at Garland, who cast Earthquake at them.

The Queen of Dalmasca quickly cast Comet at the evil knight.

Garland dodged the blow, before turning a energy spell on her.

Basch quickly shielded the Queen of Dalmasca, while Vaan cast Pyroclasm.

Staggering, Garland sighed" I shall advise Vayne to withdraw, this is not the last you'll hear from me."

As Garland vanished and the commotion died down, the queen of Dalmasca addressed Vaan" Thank you for your assistance, but who were those?"

Yuna interjected" Those monsters we just fought are called Manikins, they and that rogue Garland are allied with the fiends of Discord. We haven't seen Vayne yet, but apparently the gold clad Emperor plans to dominate the World Order."

" I see, well, let's get some rest here while you explain the rest" said the brunette queen.

Larsa sighed" Was my brother truly brought back?"

" It seems so, but the idea of other worlds just confuses me" said the Queen of Dalmasca.

" We're just happy to help you, your highness" said Sora.

The queen replied" My name is Ashellia Dalmasca, descendant of the Dynast King. What has happened?"

After a lengthly discussion, Ashe sighed" Very well, I will assist you to end this upcoming war."

Larsa nodded" I shall go as well."

Vaan turned to address Baltheir" What will you do with the Strahl?"

" I cannot leave my ship behind, but as soon as I retrieve it, I shall join you too."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ruins of the Sky Fortress Bahamut, Vayne spoke to Garland and Dr. Cidolfus" That was a grave mistake, you two."

" I know, now Dalmasca knows we're back from the dead" said Cidolfus.

Vayne sighed" My re-conquest shall have to wait."

Garland protested" Are you sure that would be wise?"

" I told you, we all made a mistake here. Let's just teleport my Sky Fortress to the Realm of Discord, where I can have it fixed without being disturbed" said Vayne.

With that, the group teleported away.

* * *

The next day, Sora's group and their new allies warped to the Order Sanctuary.

There, Cosmos spoke to Sora" We've done well yesterday."

" What was Sephiroth doing there?" inquired Cloud.

Cosmos replied" He thought he could destroy me, but the Warrior of Light intervened. I shall take precautions so that I do not needlessly fall for another trap."

Cloud sighed" I guess I should've finished Sephiroth off back at that ice temple."

The Warrior of Light shook his head" Both sides have deceived each other this time. We must be more careful, I barely managed to teleport and rush to Cosmos's aid in time."

Ashe spoke to Cosmos" I am Queen Ashellia of Dalmasca. On behalf of my people, I and several others decided to join your effort to prevent a inter-dimensional war."

The blond Deity replied" I appreciate it. I fear that paradoxes may incur due to Vayne's revival. But enough of that, now we must turn our attention to Spira."

Tidus nodded" So now what?"

" Jecht is still alive. Tidus, Yuna, Sora, you three should be ideal in seeking out another hidden crystal in Spira. Roxas, we now have enough crystals so that an old friend of yours may be returned to this plane of existance" said Cosmos.

" Really?" asked the former member of Organization XIII.

Cosmos nodded and summoned the power of the gathered crystals" She may not be able to remember anything, warriors summoned to this realm tipically do not recall much of their homeworlds. Sora, you may lose a small portion of your memory in the process, will you take this risk?"

Sora thought for a moment, then said" Yes, so Xion can finally be revived?"

" Yes" said Cosmos.

With that, the blond deity summoned the power of the four crystals that Sora helped gather, and a beam of light and darkness emitted from Sora's heart via the crystals' magic.

To Roxas's astonishment, a black clad figure with dark hair soon materialized on the floor. Her eyes the same blue as Sora's.

" Xion?" gasped the spikey haired nobody.

Cosmos interjected" That is all I can do without alienating Sora's memories too much. Xion will remember very little of what's happened before now."

The dark clad girl's eyes slowly fluttered open as she saw a familiar face gazing at her.

" Roxas?" breathed the girl.

" Xion!" cried Roxas, happily hugging her.

" Oh! Easy Roxas" smiled the girl, hugging him back.

Roxas smiled" I'm just happy to have you back."

Xion smiled back" I never expected this, oh but where's Axel?"

" Lea's nobody faded, but we might be able to bring him back" interjected Ventus.

Roxas and Xion embraced a bit longer, the male nobody spoke" Xion... I..."

" You don't have to say it, Roxas. Cosmos has granted me a new physical existance, but I always feel the same for you" said Xion.

" Yeah, me too" replied Roxas.

* * *

Another chapter over and done. Hope that wasn't too expected.

I know I didn't follow Final Fantasy XII's storyline, but that probably would've been too long and hard to put into this fic without adding too many uneeded chapters.

Hope you enjoyed that sweet little scene between Roxas and Xion. I'm not very good at cliffhangers, but I do my best.

I've yet to really include Vanitas, but he'll be in the next chapter. Or at least his lingering spirit.

Please feel free to review.


	18. Chapter 17: The Omega Ruins

Mike AZ 2 here. Another chapter is coming right up.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Omega Ruins

In the Keyblade Graveyard, Ultimecia and Exdeath plotted to recruit yet another powerful warrior for their side.

" You're certain this Spirit you mentioned lies within?" spoke the Magus.

The crimson cloaked sorceress replied" Indeed."

The pair soon came to a pulsing mass in the Badlands.

Ultimecia recited a powerful spell on the mass, which as a result, took on the shape of a man in dark and white armor.

The figure was silent for a moment, then sighed" How did I get back here?"

" I am the one who woke you with the dark crystal" said Ultimecia.

The Lingering Spirit pondered, then drew his keyblade" I guess I should let you know why it is not wise to tamper with the souls of the deceased. My name was Vanitas."

Exdeath shrugged" You are quite feisty, aren't you? All the more fitting for a Chaos Warrior."

Lingering Spirit Vanitas lashed out, stabbing Exdeath" I only listen to my former master, Xehanort. But since I cannot sense his presence, I will do as I please."

Ultimecia smirked with amusement" Ah, but Exdeath and I have a contract with the Army of Discord. Warriors defeated by other warriors can be revived. Now, I am Ultimecia."

Vanitas stopped for a moment" Wait, now that I think of this. Ventus is alive and well isn't he?"

Ultimecia replied" If you join my team, you may have your vengeance."

" That sounds... tempting. Heh, all right, I shall cooperate with you for now" said Vanitas.

Exdeath, who recovered, spoke" You are indeed a fickle being, but you shall prove useful nonetheless."

* * *

At the Sanctuary of Order, the heroes made ready for their next move.

Cosmos addressed her assembled team" I have grave news, especially for you, Ventus."

Said Keyblade wielder frowned" What does that mean?"

The Deity of Harmony replied" A shadow from your past has risen from the grave. Ven, I am sure you remember this masked warrior?"

She showed Ventus an image of what she spoke, causing him to gasp" Vanitas?"

Aqua groaned" Tell me this isn't true. Ven and I had a hard time defeating him in the Keyblade Graveyard."

Terra sighed" Mateus must be getting serious."

" Tell me about it" said Cloud.

Cosmos spoke again" Tidus, Yuna, Sora, your next goal is Spira, near the Omega Ruins. The three of you can do this."

Xion interjected" I kinda don't understand what's going on right now. But will you allow me to help?"

Namine interjected" You may need to regain your strength, Xion."

" Okay" said the dark haired nobody.

Sora, Yuna and Tidus teleported to Spira.

* * *

Within the Farplane, Mateus and Garland had tracked Jecht down.

" It appears that he was already dead when he first sided with Cosmos" remarked the silver clad rogue.

" Indeed, now we shall summon him back" said Mateus.

With that, the gold-clad emperor channeled dark power into the crystal, and a mass of pyreflies gathered, forming a familiar dark haired man with tanned skin.

" Jecht, It's been a while" said Mateus.

" Huh? What do you want this time?" frowned the dark haired man.

" You realize that the Farplane is not to be disturbed?" said a voice as another man appeared. He had blue hair and navy-blue robes..

Jecht sighed" Now what?"

The blue haired man spoke" Hm, I sense something unusual."

Garland interjected" It seems like you are both revived by the dark crystal."

" From another world I presume? No matter, my name is Seymour Guado. Why have you woken us?" said the blue haired man.

" That is for us to know, I am gathering forces to strike at the forces of Harmony. Surely you cannot refuse this offer? Your lives restored."

Jecht smirked" Huh, well, if Tidus weren't around I'd refuse. Much as I like to toy around with him, what are you really after?"

Mateus replied" That I will tell you if you prove your worth. Not that it matters."

" All right then, guess I'll go look for my kid" said Jecht.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tidus, Yuna and Sora arrived at the beach of Besaid Island.

" This is you guys' hometown, right?" asked Sora.

Tidus shrugged" Yeah, but believe it or not, I am still a dream."

Yuna glanced around" I am not entirely sure what to say right now. Anyway, the Omega Ruins are to the east of Spira's mainland."

Sora spoke up" How do we get there?"

" We can't get there normally" said Yuna.

Tidus nodded, then took out his compshere to radio Cid" Hey, we need a transport."

* * *

On the Ragnarok II, Cid, Cecil and Kain were standing guard over the vessel.

Cecil intercepted the message on the big Compshere" We'll be there right away to pick you up."

Cid nodded" Let's roll."

Using the ship's teleportation G, Cecil's group headed for Sora's location.

* * *

Back in Spira, Sora's group waited until the Ragnarok II came into view.

" Sora, what is our destination this time?" said Cid.

Yuna interjected" We were told that a crystal might be in the ruins east of Spira's mainland."

" No problem, let's just get you aboard and move out" said the blond.

Sora, Tidus and Yuna boarded the ship and zoomed towards Omega Ruins.

Once they got there, Cecil addressed Sora" From what I heard, the place is crawling with monsters. Kain and I will be more then willing to assist if you need it, Sora."

" Why not? Thanks for the offer" replied the brunette keyblade wielder.

Kain nodded" Then let's move on."

The group of five disembarked and entered the ruins.

" This place gives me the creeps" murmured Tidus.

Yuna smiled" Shouldn't be a problem."

The path in the ruins led to a dark temple like location.

Just then, a half dozen Manikins appeared.

" Great, one of Chaos's bunch must be here" said Tidus.

" Let's take them all out!" said Sora.

Sora, Cecil and Kain easily defeated most of the manikins. Tidus barely dropped three before tiring, while Yuna summoned Valefor.

With minimum difficulty, Sora and his group made their way to the end of the ruins.

" The crystal isn't here, huh?" frowned Yuna.

" Cosmos only surmised that it would be in this place" said Cecil.

" You said it, but it looks like I found the secret passage first" said a voice, as a dark haired man with tanned skin and a red bandanna showed up.

Tidus was astonished" What'cha doing here, old man?"

Jecht smirked" Ah, you've really come far, boy."

" Sir Jecht, you're alive" smiled Yuna.

" More or less, but I'm still aligned with Chaos. Not that I care much about what Mateus is doing" grunted the older Blitzer.

Tidus frowned" So what are you up to?"

Jecht replied" Nothing much, though I hear that a crystal is supposed to he hidden in these ruins. But listen, you really shouldn't remain here, the Omega Weapon lives in these ruins, would hate to see you get your butt kicked."

" What do you mean?" frowned Yuna.

" Sorry, I can't tell you much more then that. I was recently brought back to life against my will." said Jecht.

" My, are we feeling a bit too chatty right now" said another voice.

" Oh, no!" gasped Yuna, as a man with blue hair appeared.

The man spoke" It is I, Seymour. Recently, Jecht and I were press-ganged into Chaos' group, the crystal you seek must be here if I'm not mistaken."

" But it's a dead end, but what do You know?" yelled Tidus.

Seymour grinned" Jecht, you go ahead and deal with this rabble while I seize the crystal."

" Oh, fine. Ready yourselves" said Jecht, drawing his blade.

Seymour vanished, while Jecht brandished his sword.

" You've gone and betrayed us, Jecht?" said Kain.

" Oh, please. This coming from a Dragoon who kept knocking every one of his own allies unconscious in the twelfth cycle of the war between Cosmos and Chaos?" scoffed Jecht.

" I did what I had to do to protect everyone aligned with Cosmos from the Manikins. But how did you know about that?" demanded the blond Dragoon.

Jecht snapped" Enough talk, let's fight!"

Tidus brandished the Brotherhood and lunged at his father.

Jecht blocked and sent him flying, when Kain performed his own jump attack on the Chaos Warrior.

Jecht staggered and cast 'Jecht Beam' at the Dragoon.

As Kain expertly dodged, Cecil cast Dark Flame, which the dark haired swordsman dodged.

Sora tossed his keyblade at Jecht, knocking him backwards.

" Looks like Cosmos gathered some new allies. Bet you're wet behind the ears" sneered Jecht.

" Oh, yeah? I don't think so" retorted Sora.

Yuna desperately summoned Shiva, who cast Diamond Dust on her group's adversary.

Battered, but not defeated, Jecht sighed" Not too shabby, kids. But just to warn you, Chaos will inevitably return. Harmony cannot exist without discord."

" What do you know about that?" yelled Tidus, charging one last time at Jecht.

The older swordsman blasted him back.

" Kid, you may have one before, but don't expect this battle with Chaos's army to be a breeze."

" Sir Jecht, is there anything else you can tell us? Why must we fight?" asked Yuna.

Jecht replied" Yuna, I'm sorry. Your mission to prevent the conflict from starting anew may not be possible. I've delayed you all long enough, Seymour has entered a hidden gateway behind me."

As Jecht left, Tidus sighed" He just gave up?"

" Jecht did the best he could. But now, we must hurry and catch Seymour" said Cecil.

The group entered a portal that Seymour just entered. Inside, they found the blue haired man standing before an altar.

" You're a bit late" remarked the Half-Guado.

Tidus stood forward" We won't let you take the crystal!"

Seymour sneered" Oh, no? Take a look behind you. Omega Weapon has awakened."

Sure enough, a massive fiend appeared behind them.

" We must have lingered for too long" said Cecil.

Seymour coolly spoke" Well, if you excuse me."

Yuna faced the blue haired man" I won't let you."

" Summoner Yuna, you really think you can beat me by yourself?" spoke Seymour.

" My friends light is my strength" said Yuna.

The Omega Weapon roared, Seymour shrugged" Time to make this more interesting. Come, Anima!"

At Seymour's summon, a large Aeon appeared.

" Yuna!" cried Tidus.

Yuna sighed" Shiva, please help."

The Ice Queen Aeon appeared, standing off against Anima.

Seymour picked up the nearby crystal, and said" Regrettably, now is not the time for me to face you myself. Farewell, Yuna."

As Seymour disappeared, the Omega Weapon thundered into the room.

Tidus spoke to Sora" Yuna and I can take on Anima."

" Be careful" responded Sora.

As Tidus and Yuna confronted Seymour's Aeon, Sora, Cecil and Kain squared off with Omega Weapon.

The monstrosity cast a powerful Holy spell, which Cecil intercepted.

Kain jumped high into the air and threw his spear down.

This barely fazed the monster, which cast flare at the Dragoon.

Sora unleashed Strike Raid on Omega Weapon, barely denting it's paint job.

The annoyed monster cast Ultima on the group.

" It's too powerful" gasped Sora.

" Have you forgotten the spell that Cosmos gave you?" said Cecil.

" Oh, right."

Sora channeled his energy into the transformation spell that Cosmos granted him, giving the young hero white clothes and two powerful keyblades.

Omega Weapon cast Ultima again, but Sora dodged and leapt at the foul fiend.

The young Keyblade Master then tossed Oblivion at the fiend, then lunged with the Ultima Weapon.

Sora managed to destroy Omega Weapon with a mighty thrust to it's core.

* * *

Tidus and Yuna watched while Shiva dueled Anima. The Ice Queen was winning, but barely.

When it was fed up, Anima cast Oblivion on Shiva, causing her to vanish.

" That does it" sighed Tidus, pulling out his Blitzball and doing a partial Jecht Shot straight at Anima's chest.

Annoyed, Anima cast Pain, which Tidus dodged.

Yuna summoned up another Aeon: This time, Ixion.

" Will Shiva be okay?" gasped Tidus.

Yuna nodded" She's just resting, we can't defeat Anima permanently unless we stop Seymour."

The unicorn-like Aeon launched it's ultimate Thunder attack on Anima.

Defeated, the larger Aeon vanished.

" That was too close" said Tidus.

Sora and the others approached.

" Let's get back to Sanctuary" said Cecil.

Sora nodded and contacted Cid.

The airship engineer spoke" Glad you're all okay."

" Thanks, Cid, we're ready to board" said Sora.

* * *

At the Underworld of Madness, Seymour conferred with Jecht" That was a clever plan we had there, was it not?"

Jecht nodded" Yeah, though I personally don't care anymore if Chaos or Cosmos won. I just wanted Tidus and Yuna to be all right."

" Ah, I'd say your battle dosen't say that much" said Seymour.

Just then, Golbez appeared" I trust that Mateus was keeping himself busy."

" Indeed, I snatched a crystal from right under our enemies' noses" said the blue haired man.

Golbez nodded" Will you allow me to hold on to it?"

Seymour replied" Very well, what do you intend to do?"

" It is not your concern" replied the blue armored man.

Seymour sighed" Very well, nevertheless, I shall entrust you with my prize."

Golbez accepted the crystal, then spoke" Both sides are gaining strength. I am going to suggest to Mateus that he make his move against Cosmos's warriros soon."

" I don't know what you're plan might be, but beware" said Seymour.

Jecht addressed Seymour when Golbez vanished" Is it really wise to trust a traitor like that?"

Seymour replied" Our enemies' resolve is commendable. They may have defeated Anima, but that all the more makes me wonder the true extent of Cosmos's warriors's abilities."

* * *

Back at the Sanctuary of Harmony, Sora and his group returned to Cosmos's throne to report the news.

" I see, our enemy now holds a few crystals. I fear that Chaos will indeed resurrect soon, but we shall be prepared ourselves" said Cosmos.

The Warrior of Light spoke up" We should discuss our next plan. Jecht may have betrayed us twice, but we cannot give our enemy the benefit of doubt."

Sora shrugged" Yeah, so now what do we do?"

Cosmos replied" I will now assign a few of you to specific objectives to prepare to storm the Land of Discord."

" What are your instructions?" inquired Tina.

The Deity of Harmony replied" It will not be easy. Sora, Cecil, Kain, Lightning is alive and well. She may likely need help in her world."

" I can barely recall Lightning, but consider it done, Cosmos" nodded the Dragoon.

Roxas spoke up" Is Lea required to bring Axel back?"

" I can re-create him, I fear that Mateus is doing the same with Isa and Braig's nobodies" said Cosmos.

" You can do that?" inquired Xion.

Cosmos nodded" It may require me to divert my power, but not so much that I'll endanger this world."

With that, the Deity of Harmony focused her power, and two more figures were beginning to resurrect.

The black figures revealed themselves to be two more Nobodies.

" Is it them?" asked Roxas.

" Huh? Where am I?" gasped the red-haired Nobody.

Sora smiled" Never thought I'd be glad to see your face."

The older brunette nobody shrugged" This place is magnificent, kinda reminds me of the Castle."

" Axel, Demyx, it's you isn't it?" smiled Xion.

Axel shrugged" I can't remember clearly what happened before. Come to think of it, most of the Organization's heartless were never purified."

" My name is Cosmos. I am the one who brought the two of you back" spoke Cosmos.

Axel shrugged" Well, it beats being dead."

" Lea, it's you right?" interjected Ventus.

Axel smiled" Ven, is it? It's been a long time, we haven't seen each other since I was a somebody."

Cosmos interjected" We must hurry, if we do not, Chaos will surely return, and the endless cycle will begin anew."

" So what's next?" inquired Baltheir.

Cosmos replied" We have enough forces, I'll send the Warrior of Light and Tifa to check on Firion in Fynn. Bartz, you'll be paired with Tina Branford as you seek out Luneth in his world and request his return. It never hurts to have help, lest Kefka and Gilgamesh return."

" If you don't mind, I'd like to accompany Xion and Roxas" interjected Axel.

" I'll just hang back and play my Sitar" said Demyx.

" Oh no you don't, lazy. You have to pull your weight or Cosmos might send you back, got it memorized?" spoke Axel.

Demyx groaned" Who died and made you Superior, Axel?"

" Enough, we musn't fight among ourselves. But Axel is right, Demyx. I will assign you, Rinoa, Cloud and Squall to patrol duty" spoke Cosmos.

" We shall comply" said Squall.

" Let's get to our next missions, then" smiled Yuna.

* * *

At Chaos's throne at the Edge of Madness, Mateus spoke with Ultimecia and Exdeath" Golbez may have been fickle, but I shall challenge Cosmos's ilk."

" Hey, Ultimecia and I summoned to more warriors for the battle" interjected Vanitas.

Two black clad figures appeared.

Mateus spoke" Who might you be?"

The blue haired figure replied" I am Saix, ex member of Organization XIII. The one next to be is Xigbar."

" Now we match Cosmos in might, but that will change. Exdeath, you will set a trap for Sora at Lightning's world. Ultimecia, Squall is yours to challenge" said Mateus.

Saix spoke" What do you have in mind?"

Mateus replied" Just do what you think you must, as long as it dosen't make me look bad."

* * *

Well, another chapter is over and done. The next four or five chapters will center on a specific group of characters, but I won't say more then that. Also, I hope no one was too OOC.

I haven't played Final Fantasy XIII, but I will try to keep Lightning in character. Dissidia 012 dosen't really reveal much about the characters' personalities.

Please feel free to review.


	19. Chapter 18: Gran Pulse

Another Day and another chapter. Though this one takes place in the Final Fantasy XIII universe, I haven't played the actual game, so therefore I'm not familiar with the characters, other then Lightning.

Even though Snow, Hope, Fang, Vanille, Orphan and Serah will be in this chapter with Lightning, there might be some OOCness because I haven't played the game.

Note: There is a spoiler from Dissidia Duodecim's 12th scenario and Final Fantasy XIII. I don't know the general storyline of FF XIII very well or what the final boss of FFXIII looks like, so if I'm wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me.

Disclaimer: I may have already made this clear, but here's a reminder. Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts were created and copyrighted by Squaresoft Enix.

* * *

Chapter 18: Gran Pulse

Sora, Cecil and Kain teleported to Lightning's home world.

The keyblade master looked around" Dosen't look any different then Ivalice and Spira."

" Some worlds are actually very similar to each other. Granted that I only explored The Warrior of Light's home world outside my own. Let's move on" said Cecil.

While Cecil, Kain and Sora explored the area, a young woman with pink hair was monitoring the place.

" Strange things do happen lately, huh?" remarked a young man.

" Yes, but two of these people seem familiar. But how, I wonder? I have no recollection of any other worlds besides Gran Pulse" breathed the pink haired woman.

" How's it going Lightning?" said a voice as the pink haired woman's sister approached.

Lightning replied" Just keep following us from a distance, okay Serah?"

The young boy, whose name is Hope, interjected" What about Orphan? If we don't stop that wheel-like tyrant, who knows what'll happen to Coccoon."

" That can wait a bit. For now we should do some private investigating" said Lightning.

" I agree. Lightning, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Sazh, let's move" said Snow.

Lighting turned towards Serah before following" You best stay back, sis. I can't pretend to know what's going on or what else we're dealing with."

" Okay, be careful" said Serah.

* * *

Sora, Kain and Cecil kept exploring until they ran into the white caped warlock, Exdeath.

The magus spoke" Looking for something?"

" Like it's your business, what are you doing here?" said Sora.

Exdeath snarled" Your meddling stops here. Here's a taste of the power of the void!"

With that, the magus conjured a vast 'rift' in the ground and summoned a bunch of manikins.

" That's all you can do? That's pathetic" said Kain.

Exdeath coolly replied" You've fallen right into my trap. See if you can withstand five hundred Manikins!"

Sora sighed" Big deal."

" Don't get too cocky, we have to seal up that rift before the Manikins overwhelm us" said Kain.

Cecil drew his sword" Kain, Exdeath is all yours. Sora, let's go."

Kain nodded. Sora drew his keyblade" Let's do it."

While Sora and Cecil got the drop on the first wave of Manikins, Kain lunged at Exdeath with a jump attack.

The Magus teleported out of the way, and shot a Delta Attack beam at the Dragoon.

Sora blasted through two dozen Manikins with his Rising Sun technique, while Cecil launched waves of Dark Flame and Paladin Force spells/techniques at the horde.

" Those things are tough" gasped the brunette Keyblade Master.

" We may need reinforcements, we should retreat soon" said Cecil.

Exdeath sneered as he easily warped and blocked Kain's attacks" Humph, I'd have expected more resistance then this from the Keyblade Master and his friends. No matter, you are just as helpless as before, Kain."

The Dragoon had exhausted himself as he glanced at the rift" I don't think so."

With that, Kain made a desperate move and threw his lance at the rift, only to have it blocked by Exdeath's blade.

Nearby, Lightning and her group arrived at the scene of the ambush.

" There's trouble, but what on Gran Pulse is going on?" gasped Snow.

Lightning glimpsed the nearby Manikin horde and swore.

" Lightning, what-" began Hope.

" We have to get in there" said the pink haired ex-soldier.

The five rushed towards the ensuing battle.

* * *

Sora, Cecil and Kain were slowly beginning to tire before Exdeath and his horde.

" We have to get away, Sora" said Cecil.

" What about Kain?" said Sora, fighting off three more Manikins.

The dragoon managed to get away from Exdeath" Sorry, I don't have much fight left in me."

Exdeath sneered" So you finally accept the inevitable?"

" Never" said Cecil, quickly energizing his allies with a Megaelixer.

Sora stood up" I can't let Kairi and Cosmos down."

" As if you have a chance, boy" said the Chaos warrior.

On a nearby ledge, Lightning briefly observed the situation and glanced determinately at the rift" It's because of this thing!"

With that, the pink haired warrior drew her blades and performed a Lightning Strike spell at the target source of the Manikin ambush.

The rift disappeared instantly.

Exdeath was furious, he glanced at the pink haired figure in the distant" Humph, so you're still alive?"

Lightning and her group rushed towards the Manikin Horde.

" Thanks for the help, miss" said Sora, joining the fray once again with Cecil and Kain.

Lightning replied as she cut through a Manikin" If you want to thank me, save it until after this battle."

Fang, Sazh, Snow and Vanille took to the front lines with Cecil, Sora, Kain and Lightning, while Hope cast black magic at the Manikins and supported his allies with white magic.

Lightning and Sora confronted Exdeath as the Manikin numbers began to dwindle. The warlock cast Ultima, which the two dodged.

Lightning distracted Exdeath with another Lightning Strike, while Sora disarmed the Warlock.

Defeated, Exdeath gasped" You got lucky this time. I may have been thwarted by a former Cosmos pawn, but I shall return."

As Exdeath vanished and the last of the Manikins were defeated, Sora addressed the pink haired warrior" Are you Lightning?"

The pink haired young woman nodded" Yes, but how do you know my name?"

Kain spoke" It's been some time, though I assume you don't remember me. I don't remember you either."

Lightning shrugged" I thought you looked familiar when I saw you. I don't know what to say, you weren't exactly predictable."

Cecil interjected" If I may, I'm Cecil."

" And I'm Sora" said the brunette keyblade master.

" You weren't entirely helpless, but who were those things?" interjected Snow.

Sora explained" Those monsters were Manikins, while that guy in white armor is Exdeath. They are under the command of a madman named Mateus."

Lightning was astonished" Somehow those names spark a hidden memory deep inside my brain."

Kain replied" I'm not surprised. We were ejected from the endless cycle when the Manikins supposedly killed us. I don't know what happened, only that we couldn't be there to help destroy Chaos."

" Not to butt in, but do you and this dragoon guy have a history, Lightning?" interjected Hope.

Lightning replied" I can't seem to remember anything that happened in that other world. But it seems that my spirit was sealed away until the thirteenth cycle ended."

Cecil spoke up" I appreciate your assistance, Lightning. Otherwise that skirmish would've ended very badly. Now it is our turn to assist you."

" It's a long story, but my companions and I are after Orphan, an entity that exists in another dimension in this world" said Lightning.

Fang raised an eyebrow" Is it okay to tell these strangers?"

" It's okay, Fang. I trust them" said Lightning.

Sora spoke up" So where's this Orphan guy? And what's he up to?"

" He is not human, Orphan plans to erase all human life in my world. If we don't infiltrate Orphan's Cradle soon and defeat him, Gran Pulse will be destroyed" said Lightning.

" We'll be glad to lend our blades to your cause, if it'll help save your world" said Cecil.

Snow interjected" Your enthusiasm is appreciated, but the more people we have, the less mobility we get."

Sora grinned" We have something that can help."

Just then, Serah caught up" Hey, looks like the action died down."

" What are you doing?" said Lightning.

Serah replied" I can't help?"

Cecil took out his Mythgraven Blade and gave it to her" Do you know how to use one of these?"

" Yes" said Serah.

Lightning addressed Kain, Sora and Cecil" Just so that you know, Lightning is just my codename, I'm Claire Farron."

" So what should we call you?" interjected Sora.

Lightning replied" Call me Lightning, I don't have many good memories with my real name."

Cecil responded" I see, well we should move."

The Paladin focused his energy into the teleportation spell that Cosmos gave them, and they warped away.

* * *

At the Land of Discord, The Emperor Mateus frowned at Exdeath" You have failed."

" It won't happen next time. There's something you should know, Lightning still lives" said Exdeath.

Mateus sighed" Forget about that, it's getting to where it'll be too late to stop the endless cycle from beginning anew. Cast Gran Pulse and Orphan's cradle into the void, then dispatch Bartz and the traitor Golbez."

Exdeath nodded" As you wish."

As Exdeath left, Garland addressed the Emperor" The others still suspect nothing?"

Mateus replied" Yes, as long as Shinryu remains oblivious, my plan will succeed."

" I'm afraid the dragon's growing restless. Soon he'll become feral with rage" said Garland.

" If he does, destroy Shinryu" said Mateus.

* * *

Back in Lightning's home world, Sora and his group teleported into another dimension, which was red and black.

" What is this place?" gasped Sora.

" Orphan's Cradle, I would assume" replied Lightning.

Snow interjected" We should hurry."

The group proceeded onwards until they entered a cathedral like building.

" We must be getting close, I can feel an otherworldly aura ahead" said Cecil.

Sora and his friends soon encountered a wheel-shaped being.

" Welcome, I am Orphan" said an otherworldly voice.

Sora gasped" That thing is our target?"

Lightning nodded" That is no ordinary being."

" You presume to stop the collusion between dimensions? Not so easy" said the entity.

" You're in way over your head" said a voice as a man shaped being appeared, dressed in black and white.

Sora drew his keyblade" Vanitas, I presume?"

Vanitas replied" You assume right, but I serve neither Cosmos nor Chaos. I am seeking to challenge Ventus, but I thought to intervene here first."

Orphan growled" You dare to ignore me?"

With that, the wheel-shaped sun entity transformed.

Vanitas shrugged" I'm not a goody-goody like Ventus, but take this!"

With that, Lingering Spirit Vanitas warped behind Orphan and struke the entity from behind.

The sun entity countered with Flare, then cast Ultima on Sora and Lightning's group.

The heroes barely withstood the spell, while Vanitas struck down the entity.

Lightning was astonished" Who the heck are you?"

Vanitas replied" Like Ventus, I too am a Keybearer. My body was destroyed, but my spirit could not fade, even though I'm the part that left Ventus long ago."

" Looks like quite a performance on your part" said a voice as Exdeath appeared.

Sora sighed" You just don't get it, do you?"

Exdeath snarled" Drown in the void!"

With that, the magus opened a wide rift that stated spanning both Gran Pulse and Orphan's Cradle.

" Oh no you don't, this world is my target, not yours" said a dying entity.

Exdeath zapped Orphan, destroying the negative power source.

" Pretty nice for a guy like you, but what are you trying to pull?" said Lightning.

Exdeath replied" There is no need for you to know. Vanitas, your diversion seems to have worked."

Vanitas shrugged" I have no real intention of following orders. You're even more despicable then Master Xehanort was, I thought his plan was better."

" You know Xehanort?" said Sora.

Vanitas replied" He was Ventus's and my master. But I'm afraid our little chat must end."

Exdeath and Vanitas vanished, while Sora's group noticed the rift beginning to absorb the area.

" We can't stay here, we've got to get out of here" said Serah.

Lightning sighed" There's nothing we can do now, sis."

" There is a way, Cosmos granted us the ability to shift between worlds" said Sora.

Cecil cast a teleport spell on himself and his comrades, allowing them to escape to the Sanctuary of Harmony.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Twilight Town, Roxas, Xion and Axel did some reconnaissance and went to their old hangout spot on top of the clock tower, after purchasing three sea-salt ice cream bars for themselves.

" It feels like a lifetime since we last did this, though I can't really remember too much" breathed Xion.

Roxas shrugged" Yeah, I thought of you sometimes, though I barely remembered you after we fought and practically tore each other apart."

" Yeah, well, that was kinda my fault, but Xemnas probably did something" said the dark haired nobody.

" Ah, well, no use dwelling on the past now" shrugged Axel.

As the three finished their ice cream, Roxas broke the silence" So what do we do now?"

Axel replied" We should probably get back to work. My gut, or should I say my 'instinct', tells me that Saix is alive somewhere, and so is Xigbar. Roxas, Xion, you two will need to operate without me for a while."

" What do you mean?" said Xion.

The red haired nobody replied" Demyx was never fully reliable, so someone needs to help keep him in line. He always had some pathetically low work ethic. Also, I think I will go dig up some Intel about our current enemy."

Roxas nodded" Good luck."

Xion spoke" Well, guess it's just you and me, Roxas."

Axel interjected" let's head back."

* * *

At the Order Sanctuary, Sora and his group reported to Cosmos about what transpired.

The Deity of Harmony thought for a moment before speaking" I sensed what was going on at Gran Pulse. Now that the rift is growing, the very fabric of the world order is in danger."

" I never imagined that I'd be back here, not that I fully remember everything" remarked Lightning.

Yuna smiled at the pink haired warrior" I can't say I remember it all either. But it's nice to see you again."

Tidus spoke up" So now what?"

Cosmos responded" Bartz and Quinn's groups have yet to finish their missions, but other matters have come to my attention. As I was speaking, Exdeath's power over the void is so vast, the X-Zone cannot contain Kefka much longer."

Lightning addressed the blond Deity" I have almost no recollection here, but may I and my group be permitted to join? I must find a way to dispel the void and save my home world."

Cosmos replied" The void may be abolished if Exdeath is defeated, but nothing is ever that simple, I cannot repair the damage without diverting too much of my power. You may rejoin nonetheless."

" Thank you" said Lightning.

* * *

Sorry if the end of this chapter seems a bit rushed. Like I said, I know very little of the Final Fantasy XIII cast other then what I read on Wikipedia. There was probably some OOCness, but what I can I say?

Please feel free to review.


	20. Chapter 19: The Crystal Tower

Good evening, another chapter is raring to go. This focuses primarily on Bartz and his group. Sora, Cecil, Kain, Golbez, Exdeath and Lightning will also be in it.

Arc, Ingus and Refia will also be included, probably just for this chapter. It should be more in character then the last one, granted I haven't played Final Fantasy III in a while.

While reading the Dissidia 012 Duodecim: Final Fantasy Message Boards on gamefaqs, I learned that Dissidia's Onion Knight looks more similar to Ingus and/or Arc from the DS version of Final Fantasy III then Luneth. Oh well, that's probably just speculation.

Remember: Squaresoft originally created the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts series. For reference, in case someone didn't notice, spoken word is "...", thoughts will be '...', and _ indicates change in character point of view.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Crystal Tower

A couple hours earlier, Bartz Klauser and Tina Branford teleported to another world, but something was off.

" I sense some major dark power emulating someplace, is Luneth really here?" spoke the emerald haired mage.

Bartz shrugged" Hey, don't sweat it. Gotta say though, where are we?"

" Let's keep on moving" said Tina.

The pair walked around the area until they came to the edge of the landmass.

" Man, did I ever mention to anyone that I hate hights?" sighed Bartz.

Tina replied" Nothing to worry about, there's water down below. I can transform and try to fly us to the nearest shore beneath, we are obviously on the Floating Continent of Luneth's world."

" Okay" said Bartz, trying to keep his cool.

Tina transformed into a pink humanoid Esper, picked up Bartz, and flew down towards a large continent that happened to be there.

When they landed, Tina breathed" I knew I could fly with someone for a short duration in my Esper form, but my arms get kind of sore."

" Sorry about that, maybe I'll diet" shrugged the brown haired adventurer.

" It's nothing to do with weight. Hm, now that we're closer, I sense that a powerful darkness is threatening to engulf this place."

" You think it's one of Chaos's goons?" said Bartz.

The green haired mage shook her head" I can't really say. I can just feel it."

As Bartz and Tina marched on through the continent, they had not known that they were followed: Cecil's older brother Golbez took the crystal from Spira from Seymour and was monitoring the progress of both Chaos and Cosmos's forces.

The dark clad judge Gabranth spoke to the blue and black armored sorcerer" What is your next move?"

" It will not be long before Mateus catches wind of our treachery, Exdeath is slowly on the move to the Onion Knight's world. He is ruthless in casting things into the void, and Shinryu will eventually intervene" said Golbez.

Gabranth sighed" I am getting fed up with this. Vanitas, Exdeath and Vayne are slowly getting overzealous, taking orders seems to be beyond them."

Golbez replied" For now we wait, but I will see to it that the crystal that I took from Seymour reaches Cosmos, shortly."

* * *

Tina and Bartz walked on, until they spotted a blue-white tower in the distance.

" What's that up ahead?" said Bartz.

" It's probably where this sensation is coming from" said the green haired mage.

Just then, a large airship approached from above and headed towards the tower.

" What is that?" gasped Bartz.

Tina transformed" You go on ahead, Bartz, I'll check out the airship."

Bartz raised an eyebrow" Will you be okay?"

Tina nodded" My forte is magic, possibly rendering me the most powerful mage at Cosmos's disposal. I'll be fine, it's probably not dangerous."

Bartz walked on, while Tina flew in her Esper form towards the airship, while hovered close to the Crystal Tower.

Soon enough, the pair reached the airship's destinatinon, but Bartz had run out of breath.

" You see anyone?" gasped the brunette adventurer.

" I saw four people heading into the gateway which probably leads to the tower" said Tina.

" Is Luneth there?" inquired Bartz.

" Only one way to find out" said Tina.

Bartz caught his breath, and the two headed into the nearby gateway.

Inside, the path was surrounded by lava, and the four people that Tina spotted headed into a room up ahead.

" What's in there?" spoke Bartz.

" I think we're about to find out, let's go" said Tina.

The pair ran to where four teenage warriors faced a massive titan.

Tina threw Blizagga at the monster, drawing it's attention.

" Thanks for the intervention, but who were you?" said on the warriors, a silver haired youth.

" Luneth, focus" said another one of the warriors, a blond young man.

The group took out the titan with more magic, and the groups turned to address each other.

Luneth glanced at Tina" Have I seen you before?"

The green haired mage replied" I get the feeling myself. I'm Tina Branford, my companion's name is Bartz."

Luneth spoke" I am Luneth. These are my friends Refia, Arc and Ingus."

Ingus interjected" We now have the Earth Crystal's power. Now we must hurry and defeat Xande."

" Who's Xande?" frowned Tina.

Luneth replied" He's a madman trying to freeze time with darkness. Refia, Arc and I have been trying to restore balance to this world."

" Will you let us help you?" asked Tina.

Refia smiled" The more the merrier."

The group went out of the room and took another passage east.

* * *

At the Order Sanctuary, Sora had gotten back from his mission an hour later with Lightning and her group from Gran Pulse.

Lightning rejoined Cosmos's team, as the blond Deity spoke" I am relieved that things are looking up so far. But I sense that Luneth, Tina and Bartz need help."

" So what's our next objective?" inquired Sora.

Cosmos replied" Sora, you and Cecil are needed at the Crystal Tower in Luneth's world. That world is very unstable now with the balance between light and darkness swaying. Exdeath and the Cloud of Darkness are on a rampage."

Sora nodded" I'm on it."

Lightning spoke up" I will accompany you as well."

" Count me in as well" said Kain.

* * *

At the Crystal Tower, Bartz, Tina, Luneth, Refia, Arc and Ingus entered the building and began to make their way up.

" So Xande did all that just because he hated being able to die?" said Bartz.

" Yes, he's the reason Luneth, Arc, Ingus and I went on a quest to restore balance to our world" said Refia.

The group eventually reached a chamber with a mirror in front of them.

As they got closer, a binding flash blasted the group, holding them in place.

A voice cackled" Fools, those who gaze at their reflections in this mirror fall before the Curse of the Five Wyrms!"

" What's that?" gasped Bartz.

Another voice came out" Fear not, the curse can be dispelled by others who have pure hearts, I will seek them out."

" Who was that?" said Bartz.

Luneth shrugged" That was Doga, an old mage."

Soon, five more people entered the room, summoned by Doga's soul.

" Luneth! Arc! Refia! Ingus!" cried a blue clad adventurer.

" We'll hold back the Wyrms' power, you go on ahead" said an old man with a white beard.

" Thanks, guys" said Refia.

Luneth and his friends entered the mirror's portal upon being freed from the curse.

In a purple room, they ran into a man with white hair and blue skin.

" Hm, so you are the Warriors of Light, you're too late" said the man.

" Xande, you're going down" said Luneth.

Xande snarled" I won't let you interfere, I am so close. Darkness is near, immortality shall me mine!"

Tina shot a Meltdown spell at Xande, which he blocked with Reflect.

Luneth and Bartz charged with their blades, which were promptly dodged.

" That's enough of that" said Refia, throwing a Holy Spell at Xande.

The mage stumbled back, allowing Bartz to run his sword through him.

Xande gasped" You're too late... The Cloud of Darkness... Is almost upon us.."

As Xande fell dead, an omnimous green cloud spewed from the dark vortex, taking shape of a human-shaped mass with two yellow tentacles.

The figure spoke in the third person" We are the Cloud of Darkness. Your feeble light shall be the first to extinquish. We shall engulf everything in our shadow."

" That's what you think" said Luneth, throwing a Comet spell on the Entity.

The Cloud of Darkness was barely fazed as she shot a powerful Particle Beam spell at the group.

Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus were wiped out within an inch of death.

" You monster" said Bartz, drawing his sword.

The Cloud of Darkness hit him with Thunder, while Tina deparately cast Cure spells on her injured comrades.

Eventually, the entity vanished into the void, after it was done toying with Bartz and Tina.

" Are you all right?" said a voice as Golbez appeared, followed by Gabranth and the five people who helped hold back the Curse of the Five Wyrms.

" Pull together, everyone!" said the blue clad adventuerer.

Doga's voice, along with an old woman, shared their souls to revive Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus before joining the great soul beyond.

Golbez spoke" Looks like you're coming around."

Luneth gasped, then smiled" Never thought I'd be glad to see your face, though I don't remember you."

The dark clad sorcerer pulled out a crystal and proffered it to Luneth" You may need this."

Luneth took the artifact, nodded his thanks, then addressed the rest of his team" Let's head for the world of darkness. The Cloud of Darkness must be stopped."

Golbez nodded" Gabranth and I shall join you along with Tina and Bartz."

" Thanks, but why are you helping? Aren't you with Chaos?" spoke Tina.

Golbez shrugged" That matters not, now. I have betrayed Mateus and the rest of Chaos's ilk. My sole desire is to stop the Cycle of Conflict before it begins anew."

The group stepped into the Dark Vortex, entering the World of Darkness.

* * *

In the rift of the N-Zone, Exdeath cast a powerful resurrection spell. A wide gap emereged between dimsensions, as a red-clad swordsman and the mad mage emerged.

" Kefka, Gilgamesh, you have been returned to this plane of existance" spoke Exdeath.

" Ooh, goody, now I can have my revenge" giggled Kefka.

Gilgamesh spoke" Where's Bartz?"

Exdeath spoke" Patience. Gilgamesh, you and Kefka will come with me."

" Who are you to dish out orders like that?" said Kefka.

" Never mind that. I used the power of the void to set you free, do not let me down" said Exdeath.

Kefka snarled" Regardless, Tina Branford has hurt me for the last time. But I will bide my time for now."

* * *

In the world of darkness, Tina and her group worked to find their way to the Cloud of Darkness. Along the way, they freed four warriors of the Dark by defeating four powerful monsters.

As they moved on, another portal appeared, and Sora and his group showed up.

" Sora, you're here, did Cosmos send you?" said Bartz.

Sora smiled" Yeah, sorry we kind of entered the action late."

Tina replied" It's okay, we have more help now. The Cloud of Darkness is up ahead, we have to defeat her."

" What's the Cloud of Darkness?" asked Sora.

Ingus interjected" It is an entity that wishes nothing more then to return things to the void."

" Let's move out" said Lightning.

The group moved onward, until they got to a nearby chamber, where the Dark Cloud awaited.

The entity snarled" You again?"

" We won't let you destroy the world" said Luneth.

The Cloud of Darkness sneered" You cannot hope to win with light alone."

" That's why we're here" said a voice as the souls of four orange clad warriors appeared.

The four ran at the Cloud of Darkness, weakening her by magic and attacking until they vanished.

The Cloud of Darkness was furious" You destroyed the Dark Crystals? Well, that shall not be enough."

" So this is where you ran to, traitor" said a voice, as Exdeath appeared.

Golbez sighed" You think you can win by yourself?"

" He, he, you assume too much" said a voice as Kefka and Gilgamesh appeared.

" How did he get out of the X-Zone?" said Sora.

" You thought you'd get rid of be that easily? HA! I'll crush you till you'll be licking the dirt off my shoes!" said Kefka.

Lightning drew her blade" Sora, Cecil, Kain, we'll tackle Exdeath. Bartz, Gilgamesh is all yours."

Luneth smiled" Awesome plan. The rest of us got the Cloud of Darkness and that other guy."

Gabranth nodded and drew his blade" I shall rid the air of clouds."

Annoyed at the pun, the Cloud of Darkness shot Particle Beam at Gabranth.

Golbez countered by immobolizing one of the tenticles, which prompted a Lightning attack at him.

* * *

Bartz and Gilgamesh crossed swords and they fought.

Gilgamesh snarled as he drew another sword and swung it.

Bartz dodged to avoid getting nicked and lunged back.

The red-clad swordsman slashed wildly, so Bartz fired a Holy spell.

* * *

Tina and Kefka threw spells at each other, equally matched.

" How many times do you think we've dueled now?" screamed Kefka, casting Trine.

" Flare!" cried Tina, casting a high powered spell.

Kefka snarled as he was blasted back" I'd put you in a trap forever, but you may still prove useful."

" Oh, no you don't" growled Golbez, turning his attention to the duel and casting Thundaga.

Kefka sighed" Golbez, you dirty traitor, don't think you'll get away with your betrayal. I'll be back, and you'll all pay dearly you sons of submariners!"

* * *

Bartz and Gilgamesh dragged on with their duel, as they slowly began to tire.

Nearby, Lightning and the others fought Exdeath, who skillfully kept them on their toes.

Seeing this, Bartz stabbed Gilgamesh and threw Holy at Exdeath.

Seeing his chance, Kain jumped and smashed down onto Exdeath.

Battered, Exdeath sighed" Gilgamesh, we fall back for now."

Gilgamesh sighed" We'll meet again, Bartz Klauser."

Exdeath, Gilgamesh and Kefka vanished back to the Land of Discord.

* * *

Nearby, Luneth and his group weakened the Cloud of Darkness.

In a desparate move, the entity attempted another Particle Beam, which was weakened by the power of the Dark Warriors.

Luneth brandished his blade and impaled the entity with a series of sword attacks.

The Cloud of Darkness began to fade and soon vanished into thin air.

" We did it" breathed Luneth.

Golbez spoke to Cecil" May we be permitted to join you?"

" Certainly, brother. If Cosmos will allow it" said the Paladin.

" First, we should see everyone at the tower back home" said Ingus.

Upon returning to the Crystal Tower, the group were greeted by the five people who Doga summoned to the tower.

" Thank goodness you're all right, Ingus" said a girl, who was among them.

" Let us go then, Sarah" smiled Ingus.

The heroes went outside to the Invincible, the airship that Luneth used to reach the tower.

* * *

At the Land of Discord, Emperor Mateus addressed Kefka, Exdeath and Gilgamesh" You've failed miserably this time, Exdeath. But you did manage to summon back two of our allies."

Gilgamesh shrugged" We shall do our best to serve, even though the Cloud of Darkness was taken out."

" You had better" interjected Garland.

" Ooh, someone's too serious" sneered Kefka.

Garland snapped" That's enough. Ultimecia may or may not have fallen, but soon Cosmos's forces will storm the Land of Discord."

Mateus coolly replied" Even so, they may be too late. I have a plan to ensnare Shinryu and destroy Cosmos's pathetic army."

* * *

At the Order Sanctuary, Yuna spoke to Cosmos" Has anything happened?"

The blond Deity replied" I have watched and sensed what has happened. Exdeath revived Gilgamesh and Kefka."

" The others will be back soon, right?" said Tidus.

Cosmos replied" All shall be well. It seems that Golbez and Gabranth have defected from Chaos's side, and Luneth has vanquished the Cloud of Darkness, but Quinn needs more time."

* * *

At the Town of Ur, Luneth had returned four of the people who helped them banish the darkness back home. Princess Sarah of Sasune, however, decided to remain with Ingus.

After a few explanations and re-explanations, Luneth spoke to Bartz" Well, I can't say I know what's going on. But I'll gladly join you."

" Thank you, Luneth" said Tina.

Refia spoke" Luneth, I originally planned to go back to my father to study under him to become a Blacksmith. But may I come with you?"

" Sure, if your father dosen't mind" smiled Luneth.

" I heard, do what you need to do, Refia. There will be plenty of things for you to do" interjected Refia's father.

Ingus smiled" Best of luck, you two."

" Thanks, Ingus" said Refia.

" Well then, let's head out" said Sora.

Sora and his comrades gathered after saying good bye to the denizens of Ur, and returned to Sanctuary.

* * *

Hey, sorry the action got kind of lazy in this chapter. I wasn't feeling too creative, and felt kind of rushed.

I kind of sprung that Luneth/Refia pairing, huh? Well, the next chapter will focus on Tifa, Firion and the Warrior of Light. That one won't be very action packed, either. But the one after that should make up for it.

I originally planned to just use Exdeath for one or two chapters, but that changed.

Buenoes Noches! Mike AZ 2 signing out.

Pleae feel free to review.


	21. Chapter 20: The Kingdom of Fynn

Another chapter is ready to go. It's more of an intermission chapter, but I'll try to make it interesting.

This one won't have as much action as the last chapter. There's a small Firion/Maria moment though, and a Roxas/Xion scene. There might still be some OOCness, Final Fantasy II's characters had little personality.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Kingdom of Fynn

In Firion's home world, The Warrior of Light and Tifa headed on towards the Castle Town of Fynn.

" Does Firion live here?" said Tifa.

The Warrior of Light replied" I heard about his dream, something about a 'world filled with wild roses'. Firion was doubtless embarrassed about it."

" He said all that? Well, I'd be embarrassed about it, too." said Tifa.

As Tifa and the Warrior of Light entered Fynn, the Warrior spoke" We'd best get information at the bar."

In the bar, Tifa addressed the barman" Hi."

" Ah, good afternoon you two. May I intrest you in a drink?" inquired the barman.

The Warrior of Light spoke" I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Tifa and I are actually here for information."

" We're looking for Firion, you know about him?" inquired Tifa.

The Bartender replied" You aquaintences? He helped support the World Restoration effort in the areas surrounding Fynn. Firion is the hero of the revolution against the Palamecian Empire, though these days he and another hero, Maria, I think she's called, are working for the queen."

" I see, thank you for the information. Oh, and I think I'll buy a drink, nothing too strong though" said Tifa.

" Sure you're old enough?" spoke the Bartender.

The Warrior of Light sighed and put down some gil" I'll buy it, thank you for your service."

The pair left the bar and headed for the castle, Tifa carefully covering the drink and putting it into her inventory bag.

" You seem to know your way around a bar" said Quinn.

" Actually, I am a Bartender myself at my home world. My shop is called the Seventh Haven" shrugged the martial artist.

* * *

At the castle garden of Fynn, a youth with silver hair and a turban tended to some plants, while a violet haired girl helped out.

" Sure feels good to take odd jobs for Queen Hilda sometimes, huh, Firion?" sighed the young archer.

" You can say that again. It's been a week since we started a garden near the castle at her and Gordon's request, since it'll take a while longer before we can rebuild our house." smiled Firion.

Maria grinned coyly as she helped water a nearby plant" On account of a dream you supposedly had, huh?"

" Actually... It's kind of hard for me to explain. But it helps to brighten things. How's your brother?" said Firion.

Maria shrugged" Same as always, but Leon has been busy at Palamecia as it's govorner."

Just then, a Fynn soldier approached" Sir Firion, Lady Maria, Queen Hilda requested that I accompany you to the throne room."

" Okay" said Maria.

Firion stood up and dusted his hands" Let's go."

* * *

In the throne room of Castle Fynn, The Warrior of Light and Tifa had requested and were granted an audience with the Queen of Fynn.

Firion and Maria entered the room with the soldier, the Queen of Fynn spoke" Ensign you may leave us now."

The soldier bowed and left the throne room.

Firion addressed the queen" Your majesty, did you summon us?"

The queen, Hilda, nodded" Yes, they came to see you, and you happened to be finishing your task for the day."

Tifa addressed the young weapon master" Firion, right? You probably don't remember who I am, I'm Tifa."

Firion thought for a moment, then replied" I can't claim to remember everything that transpired in the past."

The Warrior of Light spoke" I have information, but also some grim news. The Thirteen-Cycle war, which was ended in the past, is on the verge of starting anew. Cosmos is alive, and I fear that Chaos will soon reawaken."

" Chaos? As in that monster that Firion told me about?" squeaked Maria.

" Chaos is not just a monster, he's the Deity of Discord. All I can remember of the events in Cosmos's realm is the crystal I got, and when I was sent back here" said Firion.

Tifa inquired" Anything else you remember?"

" Sorry, but I can say this. I've been carrying the crystal that I received since, as a little good luck charm" said Firion.

" A crystal you say? May I see it?" spoke Queen Hilda.

Firion reached into his pocket and showed it to her.

The queen was astonished" I must confess, I never saw anything like it."

The Warrior of Light spoke" There's more, the mastermind behind it is apparently someone named Mateus."

" The Palamecian Emperor has resurrected again? How is that?" frowned Hilda.

Firion replied" I can't say. But he and I were both in that other world, and I had to defeat him to obtain my crystal. Aside from my friends, the one thing that kept me strong aside from my allies was my dream."

" A world full of Wild Roses, right?" smirked Tifa.

Hilda chuckled" Ha, glad to hear you remembered our password there, Firion. On a more serious note, you must now go ensure that peace forever reigns in the world order, is that right?"

Firion sighed" I haven't finished working in the garden that you requested that we put in the courtyard."

" I can do it, Firion. Just make sure you come back alive, okay?" smiled Maria.

Firion hesitated, then said" I'll lend my service to Cosmos once more, then. Maria, tell Leon, Guy and Leila that I said hello, okay?"

Maria nodded.

Hilda spoke" It is getting close to evening, would you and your companions stay for dinner tonight? I'm sure Gordon and Leon will like that, and I must repay you once more for your service, Firion."

" I would be honored" nodded the Warrior of Light.

Firion, Maria and Tifa accepted, and they remained in Fynn for the night.

* * *

At Twilight Town, Roxas and Xion went to the top of the Clock Tower after finishing another reconnaissance mission.

" Feeling better yet, Xion?" inquired the blonde noboby.

" I'm still getting back into shape, but it's all well and good. I still don't remember everything that happened years go" said Xion.

Roxas was silent for a moment, then said" Once this war is over, you wonder what we should do?"

Xion shrugged" Nobodies exist only for the purpose they were created, for the most part. By the way, I took a break here and there to collect seashells, the beaches on some of the worlds were so pretty."

" Heh, forgot that you even collected seashells periodically, I just wind up looking for stuff to do on my freetimes. Organization XIII was nowhere as good, though it wasn't till a year later that I realized how evil they were" said Roxas.

" So you noticed. Well, we should probably head back" said Xion.

Roxas nodded" Okay."

* * *

At Fynn, The Warrior of Light and his companions spent the night at the inn at Fynn's Castle Town after a relaxing evening with Hilda, Gordon and Leon.

The former Dark Knight addressed Firion" So you're leaving for another mission."

Firion nodded" Yeah, I have to stop Mateus."

" Evil just never seems to stay dead. Just one thing, don't make Maria cry" said Leon.

In the morning, Firion, Tifa and the Warrior of Light made ready to leave for Cosmos's sanctuary.

" Firion, this isn't easy for me to say, but I wish you luck. I regret that you have to go through so much, come back alive." said Hilda.

Firion smiled" I'm used to it by now. And I will return."

The violet haired archer, Maria, addressed her old childhood friend" Firion, please be careful."

Firion hugged her" I'll be fine."

" Whenever you're ready, Firion, we'll leave" spoke the Warrior of Light.

The three Cosmos warriors took their leave.

Maria addressed Hilda" Are there anymore requests that I should take on after I finish the garden?"

Hilda replied" There is very little left to do this week. You will recieve your payment this afternoon."

" Thank you, your highness" said the violet haired girl.

* * *

This was a pretty short, but sweet chapter, huh? I hope I wasn't too OOC with the characters this time, Firion and most of the other FF II cast seem to be all business, though I haven't played FF II in a while.

The next chapter will resume the action, because like I said this one is more of an intermission.

Please feel free to review.


	22. Chapter 21: A Gathering

Good evening, the next chapter is ready to go. I know I said that some chapters will focus on a certain group of characters, but I needed to add details.

Oh, and I haven't played Final Fantasy VIII in a while, so I may not be very accurate at describing Greiver. Hope Shinryu isn't OOC.

* * *

Chapter 21: A Gathering

Sora and his friends completed their assigned missions, as Lightning, Firion and Luneth rejoined Cosmos's team in an effort to prevent the endless cycle from beginning anew.

Not far from Sanctuary, Cloud and his team patrolled the area to further keep it safe from Chaos's warriors.

With help from Cecil, Golbez and Gabranth defected from Chaos's forces.

Within Sanctuary, Sora and the others discussed their current situation with Cosmos.

" So in other words, these two are joining us" said the Warrior of Light, addressing Golbez and Gabranth.

The blue clad sorcerer spoke" Do not misunderstand, I merely wish to safeguard my home land, and my brother."

Cosmos nodded" I appreciate your help, but under the circumstances, even I find it hard to place my trust in a double agent."

Cecil interjected" My brother was always a good man, but his heart bore so much darkness that he was easy for evil to manipulate him."

" You are indeed too kind, Cecil" remarked Gabranth.

" Most warriors in previous cycles always switched sides, not counting Kain and the Warrior of Light" said Lightning.

Sora inquired" How's Squall's group doing?"

Cosmos replied" I felt a sensation just now. Sephiroth and Ultimecia are within the vicinity of Sanctuary."

" Will Squall and Cloud be all right?" frowned Cecil.

Cosmos stood up" We must take action now. Sora, Bartz, Xion, Roxas, you three must go to Squall and his group's aid."

Sora grinned" You can count on us."

Roxas breathed" It's our first real mission together in a long time, Xion."

" You can say that again" said the dark haired Nobody.

* * *

An hour earlier, Squall and his group completed another patrol around Sanctuary and were heading back.

" Man, Axel never used to boss me around" sighed Demyx.

" You can whine about it or just cooperate" shot Cloud.

" Let's just try to get along, we never know what can happen" said Rinoa.

The four trudged along, until they came upon the sight of a dozen Manikins in the area.

" Let's move" said Squall, wielding his Gunblade.

Rinoa supported Squall and Cloud as they charged at the Manikins.

Demyx summoned it Sitar and launched a Water blast.

The Manikins were decimated, Squall frowned" Chaos's warriors might be in the area."

" What next, Squall?" piped the blue and black clad sorceress.

" Stay alert everyone, and be sure to keep your weapons in easy reach" said Squall.

* * *

As Garland suspected, on Shinryu's island, the ancient Elder Dragon began to sir.

Shinryu felt it's blood boil and it thought' Mateus wishes war upon the world once again... Hm, Chaos's revival is neigh, but that does not change the fact that Mateus has been tampering with the souls of the deceased'.

The dragon rose from it's slumber and let out a powerful ray of light from it's body as it roared' Beware, warriors of Chaos and champions of Cosmos, you will not escape my wrath forever!'.

* * *

Back at the path to Sanctuary, Squall and his group ran into the silver haired swordsman, Sephiroth.

" You again" said Cloud.

" Pleaed to see me, Cloud?" sneered Sephiroth.

The blond haired swordsman pulled out his Buster Sword" What are you up to?"

" Prepare to meet your doom" said a voice as the crimson robed Sorceress Ultimecia appeared.

Squall sighed" You just don't give up."

" Sephiroth, I shall take this filth" said Ultimecia.

The silver haired swordsman acknowledged, then spoke once more with Cloud" Let's see if you'll survive this little trap."

Ultimecia summoned a group of Manikins" Squall, prepare to die."

" Not on your life" said Squall.

The Manikins charged at the group, Demyx quickly summoned water replicas of himself to hold back the Manikins.

The Demyx clones didn't stand a chance, so Rinoa blasted back the Manikins with Ultima.

" See how you like this" said Ultimecia, summoning force a massive scion with sharp claws and the face of a lion.

" What the heck is that?" gasped Cloud.

Squall face-palmed" That's Greiver, the ultimate Guardian Force. It's far stronger then other GFs in Rinoa's and my home world."

Ultimecia sneered" You'll be hard pressed to overcome my ultimate power."

Sephiroth drew his sword and pointed it at Cloud" Shall we begin our duel?"

" Bring it on" said Cloud.

Demyx launched a second Water Blast at Ultimecia, which the sorceress repelled with wall.

Rinoa sighed" Squall, you and I got Griever. Cloud, good luck with Sephiroth."

" Forgetting someone?" snarled the crimson robed sorceress, sending a barrage of ice daggers.

Cloud and Sephiroth lunged and parried each other as they fought.

Nearby, Squall and Rinoa confronted Greiver and Ultimecia.

The duo was formidable, as Rinoa shielded herself and Squall from Ultimecia's barrage of powerful magic.

Griever took the chance to fire deadly energy rays, knocking Squall, Rinoa and Demyx off balance.

" This is tough" gasped Rinoa.

Just then, Roxas and Xion appeared and rushed to Squall's aid.

" Need some help?" spoke Roxas.

Squall replied" Just with Greiver, that lion-like GF over there."

Roxas nodded and summoned both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades.

Xion healed Squall and Rinoa with cure magic, while Roxas faced Griever head on.

As Ultimecia made ready to cast another spell, a lightning attack staggered her as Sora and Bartz arrived on the scene.

" Why'd you go so far ahead of us, Roxas?" said Sora.

Roxas sighed as he dealt a blow to Griever" Let's talk after this skirmish."

The irratated GF blasted Roxas with an energy ray.

Renewed, Squall and Rinoa confronted Ultimecia while Roxas, Bartz and Xion kept Griever occupied.

Sora hurried over to Cloud's side and hit Sephiroth with a Firaga spell.

" Impeccable timing, I'm impressed" remarked Sephiroth.

" You're going down" said Sora.

Cloud launched Meteorain at Sephiroth, which the other swordsman countered with Flare.

As Cloud staggered from the spell, Sora slashed at Sephiroth, which the swordsman blocked.

Sephiroth cast Meteor, which his two opponents dodged.

Cloud stood firmly" Big Mistake there, Sephiroth. OMNISLASH!"

The chocobo haired swordsman hacked repeatedly at Sephiroth.

Under the pressure of Cloud's ultimate attack, Sephiroth sighed as he vanished" You just don't get it. But beware the dragon Shinryu, it cannot control it's rage for long."

Nearby, Rinoa kept Ultimecia off balance with spells, while Squall mowed down their adversary with Revolver Drive.

Sephiroth and Ultimecia vanished, Squall and Cloud knew that somehow they will fight again.

" Thanks for the backup" Rinoa smiled at Sora.

Sora grinned" No problem."

" Let's get back to Sanctuary" said Squall.

* * *

As Sora and his group returned to Sanctuary, Cosmos greeted them" Sora, everyone, you have carried out your first mission well."

" So now what?" spoke Lightning.

Cosmos replied" I have recalled a few more chamipons of past wars to help combat the forces of Discord. Numbers do not decide the outcome, but they help."

" Really? Who's coming?" said Tidus.

" First is a face you should know, not that I expect you to remember, though."

The Warrior of Light acknowledged as a tiny Tauru and another woman appeared" Shantotto and Prishe, I presume?"

" You presume correctly. But even with numbers such as these, victory may not come so easily" said the tiny Taru mage.

" Hey everyone, it's been a while" said a voice as a black haired man with a blue jacket and brown pants made himself know.

Rinoa smiled" Hi, Laguna."

" It's good to be back here, Rinoa" grinned the gunman.

A blond thief also approached" Hey."

" Zidane How've you been?" grinned Bartz.

Zidane shrugged" Great, been busy helping Queen Garnet at Alexandria. I don't recognize some of the beauties here."

Paine, Rikku, Prishe, Rinoa and Maria rolled their eyes at the comment.

" Don't let your girlfriend hear you say that" remarked Lightning.

" Ah, well. Now that I think of it, she said she was coming to help out in this war" said Zidane.

Yuna glanced to the side" Look."

A airship made its way through a gate that Cosmos opened for it.

Zidane recognized it as Alexandria's flagship, the Red Rose.

The ship landed, and four more people disembarked.

" Hope you're not flirting to much, Zidane. You know how Queen Garnet gets, she can be nastier then I when angered" remarked a blond general.

Zidane smiled as Garnet feigned offense" Beatrix, Rusty, Dagger, glad you can make it."

Garnet nodded" Vivi and Eiko wanted to come, but I convinced them to stay in Lindblum with Aunt Hildagard and Uncle Cid."

" Say, how come we all know a Cid?" gasped Bartz.

" Good question" said Squall.

Zidane smiled" We're all back in the game."

" The more the merrier" grinned Rikku.

Cosmos spoke" We must now prepare ourselves."

" Hey, sorry I'm late" said a voice as Axel returned.

Sora spoke" Any luck?"

The red haired Nobody shrugged" Saix and Xigbar are siding with Chaos's remnants."

" At least we know something" said Laguna.

Aqua addressed Roxas" You know, you, Ventus, Kairi, Terra and Xion are missing something."

" What's that?" asked Roxas.

Aqua shrugged" Normally, a Keyblade Apprentice who has studied under a master traditionally goes through a Mark of Mastery Exam."

Sora sighed" Yeah, Yen Sid gave Riku and me one."

" So why not invite him over? I never got around to becoming a true Keyblade Master myself" said Ventus.

Aqua shrugged" This might be kinda awkward. With Master Eraqus dead and Master Yen Sid retired, I guess this one falls to me."

" We all need to train a little, since it won't be long until we confront Emperor Mateus and his new army" said Firion.

Cosmos nodded" I give you permission for this, Aqua. I will help in whatever way possible."

Aqua smiled" Thanks, Cosmos."

" When should the exam take place?" spoke Terra.

Cosmos stood" I will help prepare a series of trials for those of you who may require training or refreshment. Aqua, it would not be so strange having a Mark of Mastery exam set up by me would it?"

" N-no, of course not" stammered Aqua.

" No offense, but how can you give an exam if you're not a keyblade master?" spoke Sora.

Cosmos replied" I am a Diety, remember?"

" Oh, yeah you're right" flushed Sora.

" Let's start training soon then, shall we?" smiled Cosmos.

The Warrior of Light nodded" Let's get to it."

* * *

Pardon the Cliffhanger but I need to stop for now. Sorry I seem like a hypocrite since I said I might not add more characters.

For those of you not in the know, in Final Fantasy IX, Garnet gets an alias: Dagger, and Zidane sometimes calls Steiner Rusty. Also, I hope I'm protraying Shantotto right, talking in rhymes sounds difficult.

Please feel free to review.


	23. Chapter 22: Training and Mark of Mastery

Another day and other chapter. Sounds redundant, I know, but I'm not that creative with introductions. For those who don't know the drill yet, horizontal ruler lines indicate change in character point of view.

This has a couple spoilers for Birth By Sleep

Remember, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Dissidia Duodecim 012: Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts were created entirely by Squaresoft.

* * *

Chapter 22: Training and Mark of Mastery

In the following day, Sora and his friends started to train for what would seem to be the 14th cycle, unless they thwart Mateus.

In one corner of the room, Aqua stood with Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Kairi and Xion.

" How is this gonna work?" inquired Terra.

Aqua shrugged" Cosmos said she would help, we should wait for her."

" Is Sora okay with this, Kairi?" said Xion.

Kairi shrugged" Well, he's too afraid of hurting me whenever we practice together."

* * *

At the center, Sora and Riku paired with Lightning and Quinn for a sparring match.

" I had no doubt that you were a good fighter, Sora. Show me what you're made of" said Lightning.

" You're on" said the brunette keyblade master.

Just then, Cosmos's voice boomed" The following tournaments shall test your teamwork, for teamwork shall be vital for this campaign: Tina Branford, you and Vaan will pair up against Prishe and Shantotto. Balthier, you and Laguna will use dummy loads in your guns for this practice session."

" What of the others?" inquired The Warrior of Light.

Cosmos replied" Aqua and I will oversee a special training session for her group. The rest of you may partner up with anyone else to test your skills."

The heroes nodded, and went to various spots to begin training.

Sora and Riku squared off with their training partners.

" Don't hold back. Just act" said Lightning.

Sora nodded and the two clashed blades.

" One more thing, some of your weapons will be temporarily dull so that you won't accidentally kill each other" interjected Cosmos.

Sora, Riku, Quinn and Lightning nodded, then continued their sparring.

* * *

At Aqua's location, Cosmos addressed her group" Aqua, you will be the judge for your group's session. I cannot use my power to that extreme lest I allow this world to begin it's collapse."

" But... When The Warrior of Light was fighting the Manikins, you.." Yuna hesitated.

" That was an emergency. As for Aqua, here."

Cosmos summoned five balls of magical energy" These will assume your form, and return to me whether you defeat them or not."

With that, energy balls appeared and transformed into the figrues of Terra, Ventus, Xion, Roxas and Kairi.

" Interesting" said Terra.

Kairi shrugged" I barely know how to use a keyblade, but I'm on it."

* * *

Cecil, Kain, Basch, Ashe, Yuna, Tidus and Firion split into a team of three and a team of four.

" Let's do it" said Tidus.

Cecil drew his own sword and the pair began to practice.

Firion, Kain and Ashe used low leval magic and skills as Firion and Basch dodged and blocked.

Kain used a jump attack, which nicked Basch, who countered with a light fire spell.

Firion drew out his weapons" This should be interesting."

" Now, we can't have that. Firion, shouldn't you just use one weapon?" interjected Penelo.

" I'll do my best" said Firion.

* * *

Vaan and Tina squared with Prishe and Shantotto.

" Just so that you know, with my magical arts I'll roll you over like dough" spoke the Taru mage.

" We'll see about that" smirked Vaan.

Prishe cheekily spoke to Shantotto" You should probably take it easy, Doc."

Vaan charged at Prishe with a fake spear, which she dodged.

Shantotto hurled several spells at Tina, who dodged and countered with ice.

" Hm, not to shabby, but how's this, pally?" said the Taru, casting Flare.

Tina pierced through with Meltdown and countered with Tornado.

Prishe and Vaan were locked in hand-to-hand combat, until the Sky Pirate knocked her back with Inferno.

" Hm, I'd give you a solid B-Minus, if your effort was worth the fuss" smirked Shantotto.

" Great match, Vaan" breathed Prishe.

" Do you think we over did it?" frowned Tina.

The tiny Taru mage shrugged" Lesson learned. I'll heal us all up, and class is adjourned."

* * *

Sora and Riku sparred with Lightning and the Warrior of Light for over twenty minutes.

" You're not half bad, rookie" said Lightning.

Sora launhed Strike Raid with his wooden swords, which the pink haired woman jumped over and countered with Lightning Strike.

" I saw it coming a mile away, try to be quicker" she said.

Sora nodded then launched a series of Arc Arcanum slashes.

Sora and Lightning matched each other's efforts with grace, until they started to tire.

" That should be enough" said Lightning.

" You were pretty good yourself" breathed Sora.

The pink haired woman replied" I had been training for most of my life."

Nearby, Riku floored the Warrior of Light.

" Looks like our sparring session is ended" remarked Riku.

" Chaos's warriors will be in big trouble no doubt" smirked Sora.

* * *

Nearby, Fran, Rikku and Paine watched while Baltheir and Laguna readied themselves for a quick duel.

Both gunmen were equal, the black haired man shrugged" Guess we're tied."

Baltheir remarked" Heh, I always enjoy action."

* * *

Squall, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie and Rinoa watched from the sidelines with Axel and Demyx.

" You think this training was too intense?" gasped Demyx.

" Not at all, it's actually kind of fun" said Zack.

Tifa turned to the Chocobo haired man" Wanna join in?"

" Not interested" replied Cloud.

" We have a solid army so far, our strength may be equal to Chaos's bunch" chirped Yuffie.

* * *

Terra, Ventus, Xion, Roxas and Kairi battled their mirror images.

Terra creamed his double with ease, while Ventus stabbed his in the back.

Roxas, Kairi and Xion worked together to defeat their doppelgangers.

" It was an excellent test, was it not?" spoke Cosmos.

Ventus shrugged" I kind of experienced deja vu here, but it was a good test."

Cosmos spoke" Now, I shall divide you into pairs. Terra and Aqua will be first. Roxas and Ventus next, then Kairi and Xion."

" Let's do it" smiled Roxas.

" You only need to disarm your opponent. I will not accept excessive violence in my domain" said Cosmos.

With that, Terra and Aqua clashed keyblades.

As the pair ducked and weaved around each other's blows, Terra felt a strand of darkness seeping from his body.

" Not again" groaned Terra, throwing his keyblade at Aqua, who quickly dodged.

" You must not put yourself too close to darkness, but you were able to resist" remarked Cosmos.

* * *

Ventus swung at Roxas, who blocked every blow.

" Nice one" said the blond nobody, casting fire at Ventus.

The other apprentice dodged, then disarmed Roxas with a thrust.

* * *

Xion and Kairi kept on each other's toes with spells and techniques.

" That's not too bad for someone who has not has much training" said Xion.

" Actually, I practiced with Riku for a couple days" said Kairi.

Xion cast a light Ice spell, which Kairi deflected with her keyblade.

In retaliation, the red head charged, which Xion blocked.

The black haired girl attempted a Strike Raid with a wooden keyblade that she got, which Kairi dodged.

" Not bad" breathed Xion.

Kairi breathed" Guess it's a draw."

" Maybe you should exercise more often and lose weight" said Riku.

" Are you saying I'm a fatty?" snapped Kairi.

Aqua spoke" We all did pretty good, no one held back much. Cosmos, what do you think?"

The blond Deity replied" This exceeds my expectations. I know not who your teacher was, Aqua. But I assume he would be proud."

* * *

Nearby, Cecil and Firion's teams managed to exhaust each other.

As the heroes regrouped, Aqua turned to her fellow keyblade masters" Terra, I can see now that Master Eraqus was wrong about the darkness. It can be suppressed if you try hard enough, though he'd yell at you for taking the darkness out on me."

" If he heard that, he'd probably be insulted" said Terra.

" Do I pass?" inquired Ventus.

Aqua smiled" Terra may still have problems fighting the darkness, but we all show the Mark of Mastery. Though Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid would have different opinions."

Cosmos interjected" Darkness cannot exist without light, that much is certain. Oh, and Terra, I sense within your heart a powerful ray of light which flickers."

" There was someone else in my heart? I thought Master Xehanort was the only one before he was exorcised" frowned Terra.

" Yes, in a way. This man, Eraqus passed away years ago, but some of the light of his heart rests within you" said Cosmos.

Terra sighed" Even if this were the case, can he regain himself?"

" Not anymore then you can on your own, Terra. But Master Eraqus was struck down by Xehanort, so I doubt he's alive" said Aqua.

" On the contary, he can briefly return as a spirit, much like Vanitas. Terra, you must conquer the darkness, even though you passed the mark" said Cosmos.

" Can you revive him?" asked Aqua, hopefully.

Cosmos shook her head" I sense that his body faded. I'm sorry, Aqua, but I cannot resurrect your master without alienating Terra. There is no body for Eraqus to return to anymore."

" How did you know Master Eraqus?" inquired Ventus.

Cosmos replied" I have seen all that has occurred in the world order. But enough of this talk, we have more important matters."

" What's the mission this time?" spoke Roxas.

" You may rest for the day." said Cosmos.

Just then, Golbez and Gabranth appeared.

" How was the patrol?" inquired Cecil.

The blue armored sorcerer replied" It's too quiet, but I sense that Vayne will make his move on his Sky Fortress once more. That is not all, Seymour and Dr. Cidolfus are on to us as well."

Cosmos spoke" At dawn, I will assign a select few to defeat Vayne once and for all."

" I want in on it" said Vaan.

Ashe stood up" Basch and I will also come."

" Even a stray has pride, I shall accompany you" spoke Gabranth.

" Part of the team is decided then. We shall discuss farther tactics tomorrow" said Cosmos.

" Good night everyone. Oh, and Ven, you, Terra, Xion, Roxas and Kairi did great" said Aqua.

" Thanks" smiled Kairi.

* * *

At the Land of Discord, Mateus, Vanitas, Garland and Ultimecia planned a new move.

" If Vayne, Seymour and Dr. Cid die, it shall not matter" said Mateus.

" Sure about that? We could crush Cosmos if we all attack together" said Vanitas.

Ultimecia scoffed" Foolish child, but that matters not."

Garland approached" Vanitas, am I correct? The two of us will try to capture Shinryu in a summon stone, but we should act quickly."

The black and white clad warrior replied" That may not be a smart move, but I am itching to get a decent workout anyway."

" Hey, you all having fun? I was getting bored back there" interjected Jecht.

" Surely you have other things to do then spar?" replied Garland.

Jecht shrugged" I'm going to patrol the area outside this fiery pit."

Mateus sighed" Very well. But take Kefka and Exdeath with you, I expect you to regroup shortly."

" All right" shrugged the former blitzer.

* * *

Another chapter done, hope there was no OOCness. If there was, I apologize.

Most of the chapter was a little dramatic, and that dialogue about Eraqus was actually a theory about the Kingdom Hearts series. He probably won't be in other KH games besides Birth By Sleep, but I could be wrong.

This may have been a short chapter compared to some of the others, but please feel free to review.


	24. Chapter 23: Clash

Good evening, this chapter features plenty of action. There will be additional horizontal ruler lines here, because this chapter focuses primarily on three groups. Oh, and forgive my lack of creativity for chapter names. I based this chapter title off of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.

You may already know the drill by now, but spoken word is "...", thoughts are '...', and _ indicates change in character point of view.

I shouldn't need to say it, but Squaresoft Enix created the Kingdom Hearts Series. Dissidia: Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy were also created by Square.

* * *

Chapter 23: Clash

The following day, Sora and his friends got ready for their next mission.

Cosmos addressed her champions" I sense that we are facing not only Warriors of Chaos, but Manikins as well. If any of you lose to the Manikins, you may wind up permanently evacuated from this war."

" I'll never forget that" shrugged Vaan.

Tidus spoke" So how are we going to confront Vayne and his ilk?"

Ashe replied" If Vayne and his group are using the Sky Fortress Bahamut again, we'll have to involve our airships."

Cosmos spoke" Among the group attacking the Sky Fortress, we so far have Vaan, Basch, Gabranth and Ashellia. I recommend forming two more groups among yourselves, but no more then six or seven people should be in a group."

Penelo stood" I want go with Vaan."

" Again, I must face my own brother. Lady Ashe, will you allow me to accompany you?" spoke Larsa.

Ashe replied" Very well."

Baltheir sighed" That leaves me to face Cidolfus once again. Fran, Laguna, can I count on you?"

" Certainly" nodded the Viera.

Laguna smirked" I'm itching to get right in the action."

Terra addressed Baltheir" I'd be honored to assist, if you'll allow me."

" Why not? We could always use a good sword-arm" grinned Baltheir.

Tidus noticed Yuna in thought, and addressed" Feeling all right?"

Yuna shrugged" I can't say I imagined that I'd face Seymour again."

" Well then, Tidus and I will go after him" said Sora.

Yuna smiled" Thank you, you two."

" Tidus, Yuna, Sora, count me in too" piped Ventus.

Aqua sighed" Then I'll go with Terra's group. Riku, would you mind helping Lady Ashe's team?"

" No problem. Kairi, what do you want to do?" inquired the silver haired keyblade master.

Kairi spoke" You and Sora shouldn't be the only ones getting hurt, I'm going with Sora."

Lightning nodded" The rest of us will serve as the final line of defense until you return."

" Good luck, my warriors" spoke Cosmos.

Two of the three teams departed from Sanctuary, while Riku's group boarded the Ragnarok II.

While preparing to go on standby, Firion spoke with Lightning" You know, somehow It seems like we know each other."

" You think so? I get the same feeling" shrugged the pink haired woman.

Firion took out the flower in his pocket, then spoke" I apologize for being late about my promise to you, but do you remember?"

" I don't need it anymore, but thank you" said Lightning, accepting the flower.

Zidane could not help but grin" What's this? _Firion and Lightning, siting in a tree-_ouch!"

" Let's not tease anyone like that, all right?" said Garnet, lightning punching Zidane in the arm.

" Right, my bad" shrugged the blond former thief.

* * *

On the Ragnarok II, Riku addressed Cid" Think you can get us close to the approaching Sky Fortress?"

" You kidding? This baby can go anywhere!" said the blond engineer.

As they got the ship started up, Vaan took to the wheel.

Riku spoke" I will board one of the smaller gummi ships, something tells me that the Sky Fortress is not going to be easy."

" That will be fine, let's move out" replied Basch.

The two ships flew through a nearby portal, and started zooming towards Vayne's fortress.

* * *

Down below, Terra and Sora's groups split when they exited the Sanctuary.

" Do we know which way Cidolfus and Seymour are approaching?" sighed Tidus.

" We don't, but I sense that he's not far off" frowned Yuna.

" My, searching for me?" said a voice, as Seymour Guado appeared backed by no less then two dozen Manikins.

Tidus drew his sword" You bet!"

Seymour smirked" Now let's not be too hasty. I am glad I could make your search easy. Now, Summoner Yuna, we duel for real."

" I accept your challange, I'll send you back to the Farplane" said Yuna.

Seymour coolly called forth his most powerful Aeon" Come, Anima!"

Shiva was still resting, so Yuna summoned Bahamut.

" Now I can see your true strength, as I'll show you mine" sneered the blue haired half-Guado.

With that, Seymour signaled the Manikins to attack the warriors of Cosmos, as he once more spoke to Yuna" I shall not allow anyone to meddle with our duel."

Yuna determinately signaled Bahamut to unleash it's Impulse attack on Anima.

The larger Aeon shrugged it off and cast Oblivion.

Nearby, Sora, Ventus, Kairi, and Tidus fought the Manikins. Ventus swept away several of the monsters with a Tornado spell. Sora decimated more Manikins with Rising Sun.

* * *

On board the Ragnarok II, Riku and his group soared to the Sky Fortress.

Below to the south west, Terra and Aqua's group marched until they came across Dr. Cidolfus.

The brunette man spoke" Ffamran, now we face each other once more."

" I find rematches of this sort rather tedious, and my name is no longer Ffamran, father, it's Baltheir" smirked the brunette Sky Pirate.

" Different name, same fate, it dosen't really matter. Now let's see how you deal with this!" snarled Dr. Cidolfus.

With that, the brunette madman summoned Famfrit.

" How redundant" sighed Fran, readying her bow.

Famfrit launched a high powered blizzard spell, which Aqua intercepted with a Group Barrier.

Terra and Laguna fought back at the Esper, while Baltheir, Aqua and Fran faced Cidolfus head on.

" It won't be the same as last time, Ffamran" smirked Cidolfus, throwing up a powerful wall spell.

Baltheir and Fran's projectiles deflected when they fired, so Aqua unleashed Strike Raid, knocking Cidolfus backward.

* * *

Near the Sky Fortress, Riku and Vaan's group blasted their way into the fortress.

Cid addressed Riku and Vaan" Be careful out there."

" No problem" smiled Vaan.

The group charged into the interior of the Sky Fortress, taking down Manikins and Heartless as they went.

Vaan, Penelo, Basch, Ashe, Riku, Gabranth and Larsa reached the elevator leading to the control room where Vayne waited and activated it.

" Maybe it's just me, but our mission was too simple" sighed Riku.

Gabranth spoke" We musn't underestimate Vayne."

" We're just about there, ready yourselves" said Basch.

In the chamber up ahead, Vayne stood there as Vaan's group approached.

" History is bound to repeat itself, you shall not find victory so easily" spoke Vayne.

" Brother, why must we fight?" said Larsa.

The older man replied" It matters very little, since we're on opposite sides of this war. This time, I shall use my full power!"

" You lost once, don't underestimate us" quipped Vaan.

Before anything else could be said, Venat appeared and fused once more with Vayne. The two transformed into a gold armored monster: The Undying.

Venat sneered" Revenge shall be sweet."

With that, the monster cast Mega Flare.

Basch intercepted the blast with Apocalypse Shield, while Gabranth unleashed 'Innocence' on the Undying, which barely fazed it.

" Venat must have gotten stronger somehow" sighed Ashe.

* * *

Terra and Laguna managed to defeat Famfrit by the skin of their teeth, while Baltheir, Aqua and Fran struggled against Cidolfus.

Cidolfus cast a desparate Ultima spell, which the group barely withstood.

" Was that all?" said Cidolfus.

Baltheir fired his gun, nicking Cidolfus in the chest.

" You'd have to do better then that, you lost" said Laguna.

As Cidolfus started to fade, he spoke" We may meet again, do not think this is over."

" Let's head back to Sanctuary, guys" gasped Aqua.

" What about the others?" inquired Terra.

Aqua shrugged" They'll be okay."

* * *

Back on the Sky Fortress, Bahamut, Vaan and Riku's group fought the Undying with all their might.

" This is insane, we barely beat him last time" sighed Vaan.

Ashe cast Comet at Venat, which provoked a counterattack by Flare.

Larsa got Ashe back on her feet with a Hi-Potion, while Riku slashed at the Undying with his keyblade.

Venat knocked Riku back with Flare, while Vaan unleashed a Pyroclasm Quickening blast.

Penelo healed Riku with Cure, then cast Shell on her allies" We can do this!"

Ashe cast Comet at the Undying again, while Vaan and Basch attacked the monster with their blades.

The Undying put up it's magical shields, blocking the attacks from the heroes.

Riku sighed" Can't believe I'd be doing this again."

With that, the silver haired Keyblade Master tapped into his inner Darkness, transforming into his dark attire.

" You really think you can defeat me?" bellowed the Undying.

Riku cast Dark Flare, penetrating the barrier surrounding Vayne and Venat's combined form.

Gabranth stood forward, determinately facing the Undying" As Judge Majister, I sentence you back to the Afterlife!"

" The Hound strays, treason always bears a price" said Vayne.

Gabranth unleashed the Mist Spell Black Hole onto the Undying.

The Undying cast Ultima in retaliation, while Riku thrust his sword into the demon.

Defeated, the Undying began to fade again. Venat snarled" If I'm going down, I'll take you with me this time!"

Gabranth, who took the full blast of Ultima, gasped" My job here is done. Brother, I ask that you continue to watch over Larsa."

Basch nodded, then picked up his brother's dying body.

" Let's get out of here" said Riku as the fortress began to shake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tidus, Ventus, and Sora defeated some Manikins while Yuna defeated Anima again with Bahamut.

Seymour cast Ultima at the group.

In desparation, Tidus took out his Blitzball and struck the blue haired sorcerer down with Jecht Shot.

Defeated, Seymour gasped" Impressive, but we shall meet again. I cannot fall easily."

As Seymour vanished, Yuna healed Tidus and the others.

" Looks like we won" said Tidus.

Yuna smiled" Let's head back."

" Something tells me that Seymour will be back" sighed Ventus.

" If he does, we'll just send him back to the Farplane" said Tidus.

* * *

At Shinryu's island, Garland and Vanitas scouted out the gold scale dragon.

' Hm? Warriors of Chaos, I see' thought the dragon as he saw them.

Garland drew his sword" Show youself."

' Very well, but do not underestimate me' spoke Shinryu.

With that, Shinryu appeared and shot a powerful White Breath at the two.

Vanitas avoided the attack and struck fast and hard.

Shinryu shrugged off the resurrected shadow and cast Holy.

Garland took the blow, while Vanitas stabbed Shinryu.

' You'll have to do better then this!' thought Shinryu, launching a magic attack at the two.

Garland and Vanitas dodged, then proceeded to cast a Sealing Spell.

But Shinryu's will was too powerful, as it blasted the two Chaos Warriors back.

Vanitas sighed" This is becoming ridicules, I figured it could not be done."

" We shall withdraw, Mateus has sent us on a fool's errand" growled Garland.

The two warriors vanished, but not before Shinryu flew into a rage' I cannot hold back... this rage I feel much longer. Beware, mortals, I will soon show you my true power!'.

* * *

At the Edge of Madness, Mateus sighed" I sense that Vayne has been destroyed once more, and Garland failed his mission."

" Perhaps we should focus more on our initial goal" said Ultimecia.

The gold-clad Emperor sighed" If that's what it takes."

* * *

Back at Sanctuary, Sora and his friends reported back to Cosmos" We did it."

" Well done, but alas, we not only defeated Vayne, but Gabranth has fallen, I sensed his spirit fade from this plane of existance" whispered Cosmos.

Just then, a loud quake could be heard from the area outside Sanctuary.

" That roar, It's Shinryu" gasped Quinn.

Cosmos nodded" Garland and Vanitas did something to him. If we don't stop Shinryu, I fear that this world will be destroyed."

" So my dark side's gone and ticked off a dragon. I'll just have to teach Vanitas some manners" sighed Ventus.

Cosmos spoke" Shinryu is truely mighty. Are you up for this task?"

Sora smiled" You can count on us!"

" Something tells me that Vanitas and Garland will be there, I'm coming with you Sora" said Ven.

The Warrior of Light nodded" I shall also take this challenge."

" Don't forget about us" said Xion, as she and Roxas stood.

" Then let us prepare for Shinryu's challenge" spoke Cosmos.

Prishe piped up" I wanna help!"

" Count me in, it'll be an excellent chance for me to test my magic against that dragon" smirked Shantotto.

" Be sure to rest up, it'll be a tough battle" said Cosmos.

With that, Sora and his friends turned in for the night.

* * *

Another chapter is done. I may have been a little off with Shantotto, but talking in rhymes sounds tough I'd say.

Feel free to review.


	25. Chapter 24: Shinryu

Good Evening, another day and another chapter. This one is very action-packed.

All standard disclaimers apply here, Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts were created and copyrighted by Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 24: Shinryu

Sora and his friends got up the next day, and the group made ready to do battle with Shinryu.

" Cosmos, where exactly is Shinryu?" inquired Sora.

The Deity of Harmony replied" He resides on an island south east of here. Shinryu has little control over his rage, thus he is known to tear this world asunder when sufficiently angered."

The Warrior of Light shrugged" We shall do our best to subdue him."

Cosmos nodded" I will watch over you."

Sora grinned" Okay, let's do it!"

Sora, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Shantotto, Prishe, and The Warrior of Light departed Sanctuary to attempt to quell Shinryu's wrath.

* * *

In the Underworld of Madness, at the Land of Discord, Mateus addressed Vanitas and Garland" You may have failed to capture Shinryu, but it changes nothing. Sooner of later, the fourteenth cycle will begin with Chaos's revival."

Vanitas sighed" I'm getting kind of sick of taking orders from sickos like you. I'm leaving, I still have a score to settle with Ventus."

As Vanitas vanished to look for Ventus, Saix addressed the gold and purple-clad emperor" You sure this is wise? The destroyers you gathered here are very overzealous."

" Mind your business, unless you wish for me to send you back?" scowled Mateus.

" What were you planning anyway? What benefit is there in starting an endless cycle of battle?" frowned the blue haired nobody.

Mateus replied" Never you mind."

Garland stormed to the exit" Surely there is something I can do to keep our more overzealous warriors from mindlessly destroying everything."

" Good luck with that" remarked Ultimecia.

* * *

At the Isle of Shinryu, Sora and his group traveled far from Sanctuary, and arrived at their destination.

" Are we too late? Dang, I don't see Shinryu anywhere" said Prishe.

" Oh, ho ho, he must have fled in terror knowing that some of Cosmos's greatest warriors are here. But Shinryu shan't hide forever, he is near" smirked Shantotto.

The Warrior of Light sighed" This could be a trap, stay alert everyone."

Xion sighed" He's right, we should not underestimate our enemy."

As the group moved on, a voice echoed' Warriors of Cosmos, heed my warning. Turn back before it's too late'.

" That voice, Shinryu?" said Xion.

' Indeed, it is I, the Elder Wyrm, Shinryu.'

Sora drew his keyblade" You don't scare us, even a little bit!"

' Hmm, your resolve is admirable, Key Bearer. Grr, alas, this rage I feel, I will not be able to hold back. I'll show you all my power!' Shinryu roared.

With that, a giant elder dragon with gold scales appeared.

The Warrior of Light addressed his allies" Careful everyone, this is a worthy foe."

" Indeed, we must be careful not to become dragon feed" said Shantotto.

Shinryu launched a torrent of firey power at the group, which they barely dodged.

Sora cast Thunder on Shinryu. But the Elder dragon shrugged it off and countered with Flare.

Ventus shifted into his armor and summoned his Keyblade Glider" Let me at'em. He's not the only one who can fight from midair!"

' Foolish mortal' growled Shinryu, unleashing Thunder Breath at Ventus.

The blond Keyblade Master took off on his glider before it struck, and charged straight at the dragon.

Shinryu flew out of the way, and attempted a bite attack, which Ven dodged.

Shantotto cast Flare at Shinryu, singeing the dragon's scales.

Annoyed, the Elder Dragon threw a torrent of flame at Shantotto and swiped at Ventus.

Ventus dodged and had to land his glider on the ground as Shinryu's claws dented it.

Roxas and Xion cast spells on Shinryu, which he dodged quickly.

Just then, a man-shaped shadow appeared as Vanitas entered the area.

" Why am I not surprised?" remarked Ven.

Vanitas drew his keyblade" I am here to settle this once and for all."

" Bring it on!" shouted Ven.

As the two key bearers clashed, Sora and the rest of his team kept on the defensive as they avoided getting fried by Shinryu's power.

Vanitas and Ventus were locked in combat, as they dueled for the first time in years.

Ventus cast a tornado spell, which Vanitas dodged and attempted a Helm Splitter type move on his opponent.

Ventus dodged and launched Strike Raid, when Vanitas suddenly vanished.

" What was that about?" sighed Ven, turning his attention back to the battle with Shinryu.

* * *

At the Land of Discord, Vanitas found himself back at the Edge of Madness" Who did that?"

" I did, Garland and I saw you were getting too overzealous" spoke Mateus.

" What did you think you were doing?" said Garland, stepping forth.

Vanitas teleported around the area and knocked both Garland and Mateus off their feet.

" You will regret that" sighed Garland, unleashing Blaze at Vanitas.

The other warrior dodged and blasted Garland with a spell" I don't call myself anyone's pawn anymore."

" You will be on your knees begging for mercy when I'm done with you!" thundered Garland, charging at Vanitas.

Mateus intervened" That's enough. We need not kill ourselves at present, you will join Jecht on patrol duty for a while."

" As you wish" sighed Garland as he and Vanitas sheathed their blades. Vanitas vanished to return to the battlefield.

* * *

Sora and his friends were tiring, Shinryu was very powerful.

The Warrior of Light stood his guard as he faced Shinryu.

' That is the best you can do? The shame of it. Killing weaklings suits me not' remarked Shinryu.

" We won't give up" said Quinn.

Vanitas appeared" Where were we, Ventus?"

Ven cast another Tornado at Vanitas.

The other warrior dodged and lunged at Ven, who jumped back.

Just then, Shantotto launched Blizzaga at Vanitas" Foolish child, who let you run wild?"

Vanitas cast a spell at Shantotto, then lunged at Ventus.

Acting quickly, Ventus unleashed Tornado, casting his opponent backward.

" You've gotten stronger, Ventus. You won this round, but we'll see each other again" gasped Vanitas, as he stood up.

Nearby, Shinryu launched Flare, which suddenly struck Vanitas.

Ventus groaned as he felt his heart, and turned to Shinyru" You're gonna get it!"

With that, Ventus jumped back onto his keyblade glider, and charged towards the dragon.

Shantotto took the opportunity to heal herself and the others, while Prishe rushed over to Vanitas, who was in a kneeling position, and healed him with a potion.

" Why did you save me?" sighed the dark Keyblade Master.

Prishe replied" I had a hunch that you and Ventus were connected somehow."

Vanitas stood up" You are correct, Ventus and I were one at one time. I am the part of his heart that left his long ago."

Nearby, Ventus dodged as Shinryu launched another fiery torrent at him. Seeing his chance, Ventus cast a powerful Tornado spell at Shinryu, sending the dragon sprawling to the ground.

' I have not lost yet' growled Shinryu, firing Mega Flare at the group.

The Warrior of Light stood firmly in front of his comrades and used the Shield of Light to deflect the Mega Flare back at it's caster.

Rearing in pain, Shinryu launched a desperate fire breath at Sora.

The brunette Keyblade Master dodged, while Roxas and Xion cross slashed the dragon.

Shinryu succumbed to his injuries and collapsed, unconscious.

" We did it" gasped Roxas.

Vanitas sighed" It seems that the Emperor keeps underestimating you all."

" Hey, why not join us?" said Sora.

" No, I cannot. I'm on Chaos's side now, remember? Ven, some advice: When the time comes, don't hesitate to act" said Vanitas.

Ventus frowned" What do you mean?"

Vanitas replied" Terra is still not wholly himself. I am not the only Lingering Spirit in the World Order."

" What do you mean?" interjected Xion.

" That's all I'll say. Until we meet again, Ventus, my other half" said Vanitas.

Just then, Shinryu began to stir once more.

Sora was astonished" Now what?"

A voice in his head spoke' We have no reason to do battle any longer. Garland and Vanitas goaded me, thus I lost control over my rage. Since you quelled my anger, I have information for you'.

" What's that about?" inquired Ventus.

Shinryu replied' Garland was once human, a proud Cornellian Knight in fact. But then he turned to the dark side, and remained shackled by the bonds of time since his defeat at the hands of the Warrior of Light. He appears human even now, but he is in fact, Discord Incarnate."

" Garland is Chaos?" gasped Prishe.

' Not quite, but he is the Deity of Discord's vessel. I know this only because I lived for a long time, Garland is indeed Chaos in a way. But the real Chaos still sleeps' spoke Shinryu.

" Then he's being used by Mateus" said the Warrior of Light.

Sora spoke" At least we know more about the forces of Chaos. We just need to defeat Garland, is that it?"

The Warrior of Light shook his head" It won't be that simple. At any rate, we best get back to Sanctuary and report this to Cosmos."

' Before you leave, I will bestow upon you a portion of your power and my protection' spoke Shinryu, conjuring a Summonstone.

Sora accepted the stone" Thanks."

' I must rest now, our battle has taken it's toll on me' said Shinryu.

Sora and his group proceeded to return to Sanctuary.

* * *

At the Land of Discord, Vanitas returned to find Jecht and Saix near the gate to the Edge of Madness.

" Well, well, guess who's back" remarked Jecht.

Saix spoke" I don't understand Mateus's motives like I knew what the old superior wanted."

" You think we should turn on Chaos's forces, then?" spoke Vanitas.

Jecht shrugged" Ah, let's not bother. We'll just let him play his game a while longer."

* * *

At the Sanctuary of Harmony, Sora spoke to Cosmos" According to Shinryu, Garland and Chaos are connected."

" I suspected as much. Sora, the power that Shinryu bestowed upon you should protect you if you find yourself within an inch of death" spoke Cosmos.

Lightning shrugged" Now that we know the target of this battle, we only need to defeat Chaos's warriors."

Cosmos smiled" I appreciate your confidence. Confidence is necessary to succeed. But now, you all deserve a break tomorrow, the day after is when we'll attack the Land of Discord."

" The time for the final showdown is close" nodded Firion.

Bartz smirked" Yeah, nothing can stop us."

* * *

That evening, Roxas, Xion and Axel returned to the Twilight Town clock tower to eat some Sea Salt Ice Cream which they bought.

" So after Mateus is toast, what do you have in mind?" spoke Axel.

Roxas shrugged" I don't know for myself, yet."

Xion smiled" Hey, Roxas, why don't we hit the beach sometime?"

" That sounds great" said Roxas.

Axel shrugged" No idea what I might do after all this. But I always did enjoy this Ice Cream thing we used to do after work."

Roxas turned to Xion" So it's a date then, Xion?"

" Yeah" smiled the dark haired nobody.

The three enjoyed the Twilight Town Sunset for an hour, then returned to Sanctuary.

* * *

That's another chapter done. The next one will be more of an intermission, but the one after that should feature more action. I'm aiming for about thirty chapters or more, depending on which direction I want the story to take. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome.

I didn't think Shinryu had a personality in the Final Fantasy series, or Dissidia for that matter. Shantotto is somewhat arrogant in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, so both might not be in character as much as the others.

Please feel free to review.


	26. Chapter 25: Intermission

Mike AZ 2 here, this intermission chapter will have little action, but it will pick up next chapter. Oh, and there are major spoilers for Birth By Sleep included here.

I don't know what Sora's mother is like since you only hear her voice in Kingdom Hearts 1. Not sure if she'll make a 'physical' appearence in a future Kingdom Hearts game.

To clear things up for those who haven't played the original Kingdom Hearts, she's not an OC, at least not one that I made up. Rosa will be in this chapter as well, but she'll still be a minor character in this fic. As for Sora's father, not much is known about him either.

I shouldn't need to say this, but all Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy games, characters, location etc. were created by Squaresoft Enix.

* * *

Chapter 25: Intermission

The following day, the heroes separated to recuperate before the final assault on the Land of Discord.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie and Tidus set out to briefly return home to the Destiny Islands with Yuna, Namine, Xion and Roxas.

Terra, Ventus and Aqua elected to train and patrol the areas surrounding Sanctuary while most of the others remained.

Bartz breathed" When I first joined Cosmos, I didn't think things were going to be rough."

" I know, but it's always been fun hanging out with everyone" remarked Zidane.

" I wouldn't exactly call it enjoyable, but yeah it's a real adventure" said Lightning.

Cecil shrugged" I will go back to Baron for the day. What of you, Kain?"

The Dragoon replied" I am not quite ready to return to Baron. Give Rosa my regards, Cecil."

The Paladin nodded, and opened the portal to his home world.

* * *

On the Ragnarok II, Cid, Squall and Rinoa accompanied Sora's group to Destiny Island.

" Sora, don't forget what we must do tomorrow" said Squall.

Sora nodded" I won't be that long."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Yuna, Xion, Roxas and Namine disembarked and headed for Sora's house on the main island.

When they got there, Sora knocked on the door.

" Hm? Is that..?" A woman with dark brown hair and saphhire blue eyes opened the door and answered.

Sora smiled" Hey, mother. Just thought I'd say hi."

The woman glanced at the people behind him" Are some of these folks your new friends? I only ever see you with Riku, Tidus and Kairi."

Yuna spoke" Hi, ma'm, my name is Yuna. This is Xoin, Roxas and Namine."

" Well, it's nice to meet you all, you can call me June. Sora, you haven't been home in a while again, so why don't you and your friends spend the night? I'm sure you'd like to share some of your experiances with me" said Sora's mother.

" Thanks, but I don't think we can fit this many guests" said Sora.

Xion smiled" It's okay, some of us can spend the night outside."

* * *

Back in Baron, Cecil returned to his castle to check up on Rosa and Ceodore.

The blond queen smiled at her husband as he entered the Throne Room" Welcome home, Cecil."

" I'm just taking a break, how's Ceodore?" replied the Paladin. The infant girgled in his mother's arms.

Rosa smiled" He's doing well. Is Kain okay?"

Cecil nodded" Yes, but he's still training to exceed his father as a Dragoon."

" I see, I'm just glad everything's fine. Well, should we go take a walk together?" said Rosa.

" Of course" said Cecil.

* * *

At Sora's house, the group sat at a table and visited, talking about how Sora, Riku and Kairi had continued to meet new friends and their experiences together.

" Sound like you've all been busy, I'm just happy to see you safe, Sora" smiled June.

" You said it" said a voice as a blond haired man entered the room.

" You're home pretty early, Ken, how's work?" said June.

Sora's father shrugged" It's been pretty slow. Hey, Sora, how are you these days?"

" It's been great, dad" smiled Sora.

Sora's mother spoke up" Since you're here for the night, I'm planning on making your favorite Spaghetti this evening. I'll be making a lot, so don't eat much beforehand."

" I'll keep it in mind" said Sora.

Tidus addressed his friends" Hey, why don't we hit the beach for some Blitzball? We got lots of time."

" Why not? Gotta let off some steam" said Riku.

* * *

Outside the Order Sanctuary, Terra, Ventus and Aqua patrolled the area until they stopped to camp.

After dinner, Ventus piped up " Terra, Aqua, you want to spar?".

Terra nodded" You're on."

Aqua smiled" No problem."

Terra drew his keyblade" Ready when you are, Ven."

Ventus nodded" I sure am."

The two dueled for ten minutes, Ventus was faster then Terra, while the older Keyblade Master was stronger.

Eventually, they called it a draw, Aqua then spoke" Ven, why don't you test yourself with me?"

" You're on" smiled Ventus.

After a good, long sparring session, Aqua smiled at her two friends" We should head back."

" Yeah, I'm feeling pretty tired myself" sighed Ven.

As the three returned to Sanctuary, Terra addressed the blue haired keybearer" Aqua, when this is all over, what do you have in mind?"

Aqua shrugged" Actually, I think it's about time that I return our home to it's original form."

" What do you mean?" inquired Ventus.

" Ven, when I left your body behind at home, I activated a kind of security system by the late Master Eraqus's instruction to prevent it from being used by evil" replied Aqua, hesitantly.

Ven shrugged" I was in Sora's heart at the time, I had no idea. But enough of that, we're all still alive, aren't we?"

" Yeah, at least that's over with. Aqua, would you like to go out with me after the war?" offered Terra, shaking off the memories of the long years that he and Master Xehanort were trapped in the same body, unable to regain themselves.

Aqua thought for a moment, Zack had asked her out in a similar fashion once, she sighed" I can't promise anything at this point. But we'll see."

* * *

Back on Destiny Island, Sora and his group went to the beach to play Blitzball.

Tidus, Sora, Riku and Kairi formed one team while the rest formed the other.

" I'm on the ball" grinned Tidus, intercepting a shot.

" You haven't seen anything yet" smiled Yuna.

Tidus threw the ball back, which was intercepted by Roxas.

The game lasted through the afternoon, until the group went back to Sora's house for dinner.

As they all sat, Sora's mother remarked" Day by day, Sora, you're really getting stronger. You remind me of your father."

" Mother! Now you're embarrassing me!" flushed Sora.

" Well, it sure is nice to spend time together like this" sighed Kairi.

" Sora, I can't tell you how proud I am of you, but I worry about you" spoke June.

Sora shrugged" Well, I've always found myself busy on my adventures, I rarely ever had time to rest."

" I'm not there, but I'd say that my little man is growing up to fast" remarked his mother.

That evening after dinner, Sora and Kairi went to sleep together in the same room.

Outside, Riku stood glancing at the sky.

" What are you thinking about?" said a voice, as Namine approached him.

" It's like there's a lot of stuff in my mind. But what about you, Namine?" spoke Riku.

Namine replied" Riku, how did you feel about Sora and Kairi?"

The silvette Keyblade Master raised an eyebrow" What's it to you?"

" I thought I sensed a glimpse of jealousy in your heart, but I guess it's none of my business" said Namine.

Riku smiled" You know, you actually reminded me a little of Kairi. Just your looks, but still, I never had feelings for a girl before."

" Nobodies have no real emotion, with Roxas and Xion being exceptions. I wouldn't mind being with you, but we both need to do a bit of soul-searching" said Namine.

Riku shrugged, but said nothing.

The blond Nobody spoke" Anyway, it's getting late. We should turn in."

" You're right" said Riku.

* * *

At Baron, Cecil and Rosa sleapt together until dawn.

As Cecil got up, Rosa spoke" Cecil, you're leaving again aren't you?"

The Paladin nodded" Yeah, I still have a job to do at Cosmos's world."

The White Mage sighed" Please be careful, tell Kain and Golbez I said hi."

Cecil smiled" I will, please continue to look after Ceodore and our kingdom."

The pair kissed, then Cecil left.

* * *

At the Order Sanctuary, Vaan, Penelo and the others who remained for their twenty-four hour break assembled before Cosmos.

The Deity of Harmony spoke" I trust that you enjoyed your little break."

" Yep, so when are Sora's group and Cecil going to rejoin us?" piped Zidane.

Cosmos replied" They will return shortly, I will not start the assault on Chaos's domain until then."

Vaan shrugged" Talk about pressure, but Garland and the Emperor shouldn't be too tough to handle, so why not move now?"

" Patience is a vertue" spoke the Warrior of Light.

Just then, Cecil entered the area.

" You're just in time, Cecil" spoke Kain.

" So it seems, now we just need to wait for Sora and his group" nodded the Paladin.

Lightning shrugged" We may now have the advantage, but how the heck do we stop the Forteenth Cycle?"

" Let's patrol the area for a bit, I'd rather we not let our guard down entirely" said Quinn.

" Very well" said the pink haired warrior.

* * *

At Destiny Island, Sora's parents went to see their son's group off.

" So now you must return to work" sighed June.

" I'll be fine" grinned Sora.

Sora's father spoke" You sure are spending a lot of time away from home these days, but I can't complain. Just come back alive."

" Will do, father" replied the brunette Keyblade Master.

June kissed her son good-bye" Be careful."

Sora and his group returned to the Ragnarok II after saying their good byes.

There, Sora addressed Squall" How were things?"

" I had Cid land the ship last night to keep the engines from burning out. Are you ready to go back?" spoke the Gunblade wielder.

Sora nodded" Yes, we'll help square things with Chaos's bunch once and for all."

Riku smirked" Now you're talking."

Cid spoke" Fasten your seat belts, we're now going to warp back to Sanctuary!"

With that, the group blasted off.

* * *

I hope this 'fillar chapter' wasn't too boring, the next chapter resumes the action. Sorry that took more time then usual, but even I get writer's block sometimes.

I haven't really confirmed whether to pair Aqua with Terra or Ventus in this fic, but I guess the most for Aqua pairings is with Terra. Riku/Namine might be a tad unorthodox, but what can I say?

Please feel free to review.


	27. Chapter 26: The Land of Discord

Another chapter for this fic's coming up. You might already know the drill, but just in case, Horizontal Ruler Lines are used when switching to another character's point of view.

Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to say this, but Kingdom Hearts and the Final Fantasy series were developed by Squaresoft.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Land of Discord

Sora and his group warped back to Sanctuary to plan their next move.

Lightning and the Warrior of Light patrolled the area around Cosmos's domain before returning.

Cosmos spoke to her warriors" You exceeded my expectations, now the time to confront the Emperor and Garland is nigh."

" But we don't have all the crystals" protested Lightning.

Cosmos smiled" Not to worry, you can still take them back once you're within the Land of Discord."

" The Land of Discord? What's that?" pondered Sora.

The Warrior of Light addressed Sora" It is a barren place, far to the northwest from here."

" Sounds pretty scary, but nothing compared to Orphan's Cradle I imagine" remarked Hope.

" Emperor Mateus will likely have his most powerful forces there" said Firion.

Cosmos spoke" You shall prevail, I place my trust in you all. A handful will remain and guard the Sanctuary, I cannot hold my barrier much longer, for it slowly drains my power."

Sora confidently smiled" You can count on us, Cosmos."

" Now you're talking" smirked Tidus.

The Warrior of Light spoke" We should think on who will attack the Land of Discord and who will protect Cosmos. I will lead this campaign."

" If this is what it takes to free my home world from the void, I shall help see it done" nodded Lightning.

" Xion, Axel and I are raring to go" chirped Roxas.

" Aqua, Ven, sorry I keep dragging you into my troubles, but can I count on you?" inquired Terra.

Ventus smirked" You kidding? I'm there."

Aqua smiled at her friends" Count me in."

" I'm coming too" said Sora.

" Sora, will you take me along this time?" inquired Kairi.

Sora shrugged" It's going to be dangerous."

" You and Riku shouldn't be the only ones risking youselves, besides I am now a Keyblade Master like you two" said the red head.

" Okay, you win" said Sora, sheepishly.

Riku stood with the rest of the group" You don't have to worry, Sora. I will help protect Kairi along the way."

" That makes eleven of us, I'm with you too. I have to settle things with Sephiroth once and for all" said Cloud.

" I'm with you on this one, Cloud. Tifa, Vaan, Ashe, Basch, Penelo, Tina, Luneth, Yuna, Tidus, Cecil, Golbez, Kain, will you join us?" spoke Firion.

The blue armored man nodded" I will do everything in my power."

" You don't have to ask, Firion" smiled Yuna.

" Good luck" spoke Cosmos.

As The Warrior of Light and his group left, Snow addressed Cosmos" Sure we have enough forces on standby?"

Cosmos replied" It should be sufficent. The rest of you be on your guard."

" You got it" grinned Zidane.

" Lightning, be careful" spoke Sarah.

" Same to you" nodded the pink haired warrior.

* * *

In the Underworld of Madness, Garland addressed the Emperor" Most of Cosmos's ilk is marching on to the Land of Discord. What's more, Saix, Vanitas and Jecht are on to our secret plan."

" It is of no consequence, Chaos shall soon reawaken. To be more precise, his essence was with you all along, you are Discord Incarnate, is that not so?" smirked Mateus.

" Hm. Regardless, this war will tip in our favor if what you say is true" shrugged the silver and purple armored knight.

The Emperor spoke" Exdeath, Ultimecia, Gilgamesh and a host of Manikins are now marching on to Cosmos's domain, her barrier will soon diminish. The warriors still stationed at Sanctuary are as fragile as Cosmos herself."

Garland spoke" Sounds like she has more warriors on standby then expected, but that cannot be helped. Shall I deploy our remaining forces a distance from the Edge of Madness?"

" Do what you wish, my plan soon will come to fruition." said Mateus.

Garland then summoned Seymour, Kefka and Xigbar" We have work to do."

" Ooh, wonderful, those Cosmos lackies will soon be licking the dirt off our shoes" sneered the mad mage.

Outside, Saix spoke with Jecht and Vanitas" Our best shot is to pretend to cooparate with Garland, it sounds like Cosmos's forces are marching upon us."

The black and white clad warrior spoke" Dare I ask, what is your plan?"

The blue haired man replied" I am not at liberty to speak of it right now. All I can say is that to suggest that I obey anyone but my former superior for no purpose is an insult to Organization XIII, even though it is in shambles."

" Your memory is coming back, I presume?" inquired Jecht.

Saix shook his head" Never mind that, let's go join Garland's group for now."

* * *

At the Order Sanctuary, Cosmos addressed the warriors remaining with her" I sense something foul afoot at the Land of Discord."

" What might that be?" inquired Rinoa.

Cosmos replied" Exdeath and a host of Manikins are upon us."

" Oh, they think they can come in here and zonk us out while the others are about?" smirked Shantotto.

" Bring them on, we'll protect Cosmos" chirped Zidane.

Squall turned towards Snow" Get Selphie and Serah to safety on board the Ragnarok II."

" Very well, I will guard them with my life to the end" nodded the other man.

Beatrix addressed Dagger" Your majesty, I suggest that you get to safety as well."

The black haired Summoner shook her head" I can fight, my Eidolons are with me."

" If that's what your majesty wishes, I'll gladly give my life to protect you if I must" shrugged Steiner.

Bartz smirked" Yeah, we'll kick Exdeath's butt once and for all."

" You must remain cautious, resurrected warriors tend to get stronger after every defeat" warned Cosmos.

Prishe smirked" Well, let's prepare to inctercept."

* * *

Hours passed as the Warrior of Light and his team made their way to the Land of Discord.

As soon as they got there, Sora was astonished to see the sight of a barren landscape and lava rivers" This is it?"

" Chaos's lair lies at the far end of here, be on our guard everyone. Mateus and his ilk could be lurking nearby" spoke the Warrior of Light.

The group marched on, until they came across a small group of Chaos's warriors. Among them was Jecht.

" Another traitor" sighed Lightning.

" He had no choice, but leave my old man to me" said Tidus.

Jecht smirked" You got spunk, I'll give you that."

" Are you going to hog all the fun, Jecht?" said a voice as Kefka, Garland, Xigbar, Seymour and two dozen Manikins joined Jecht, Vanitas and Saix.

Axel glanced at his former friend" Hey, Saix. Looks like you're getting along well."

Saix glared at the red haired man" If I recall, Lea, you betrayed me and the Organization some time ago. Yet at the same time, I feel that Mateus lacks any reason for his actions whatsoever."

Roxas sighed" I beat you once, Saix. But why are you siding with Chaos is there's no reason to?"

" You wouldn't understand, whelp" interjected Jecht.

" Enough of this. Step aside, Jecht" said Lightning.

" Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, 'step aside', you say? Do we look like side-steppers?" sneered Kefka.

" We shall destroy you" snarled Garland.

" You're in for a big disappointment" said Terra.

Kefka cackled" Oh, really? You'll soon be eating your words."

Cecil frowned" What do you mean?"

Garland spoke" I might as well tell you, for you are too late to stop it. A host of Manikins is heading for Sanctuary. This looks like a repeat of the Twelfh Cycle, Exdeath is moving to attack Cosmos and her protectors there."

" That's what you think" said Lightning.

The Warrior of Light drew his sword" You're going down, Garland."

" Do not think it's exactly the same as before" retorted the other man.

Both sides drew their blades and readied their magicks.

" Tidus, all I wanted was for you and Yuna to be safe" sighed Jecht.

Tidus shrugged" I never thought we'd fight again like this."

* * *

At Sanctuary, the Cosmos Warriors protecting the Deity of Harmony got into formation as a dozen Manikins entered the area, accompanied by Exdeath, Ultimecia and Gilgamesh.

" I see that more of Cosmos's dogs remain then expected" said the crimson robed Sorceress.

" Dogs are we? You've got a lot of nerve" said Prishe.

Gilgamesh sneered at Bartz" It looks like we now duel for the last time."

" We're taking you down, Gilgamesh" said the brunette Adventurer.

Exdeath signaled the Manikins to attack" I could use a challenge, because casting Cosmos's domain into the void will be too easy."

Zidane sighed" Get real, you're never going to win this time."

As the skirmish in Cosmos's Sanctuary began, Bartz and Gilgamesh locked swords.

Rinoa blasted Exdeath back with a Meltdown spell, while Squall and Shantotto challenged Ultimecia.

The other Cosmos Warriors in the area took on the invading Manikins.

* * *

At the Land of Discord, The Warrior of Light and his team fought back Garland's group.

Vanitas challanged Ventus and Aqua, casting a wave of magic at them.

Ventus barely rolled away from the magic, while Aqua blocked with her barrier.

The dark clad Keyblade Wielder thrust at Ventus, who blocked with his keyblade.

At that moment, Aqua managed to thrust her keyblade into Vanitas's thigh.

Stumbling back from the pain, Vanitas teleported behind Aqua and tried to impale her when Terra intervened with a Mine spell.

Vanitas was blasted back, but the dark clad warrior shot a Dark Fire spell at Terra.

Aqua managed to protect Terra with a Barrier spell, while Ventus rushed Vanitas with Tornado.

* * *

Tina Branford and Luneth challenged Kefka.

The Mad Mage cast Trine at Luneth, who swiftly dodged and countered with Comet.

Tina cast Flare on Kefka, but the Mad Mage blocked" It won't be that easy this time."

" Oh, really? Take that!" shoued Luneth, casting Holy at Kefka.

" Ooh, one of us is not serious enough. I haven't forgotten getting thrown temporarily into that black hole! I'll put you all in a trap, forever!" said Kefka, casting another Trine spell.

Tina shot a Meltdown spell after barely dodging Trine, catching her adversary off guard.

* * *

Vanitas shot a powerful spell at Terra, Ventus and Aqua, blasting them back.

" That's the best you can do? I was holding back last time" said Vanitas.

Ventus stood firm" Well I've got one last trick, Van!"

Vanitas indignantly lunged at Ven, only to be intercepted by Aqua.

Ventus focused the power of Light into his keyblade.

Terra was astonished" Master Eraqus didn't show it to you, did he Ven?"

Ven smirked" Not really, I figured out how it works, even though his spell never hit me because of you."

As Aqua kept Vanitas on his toes with her Keyblade, Ven shot powerful Light Strands at his dark side.

Vanitas was completely caught off guard by the power of light, which paralyzed him in place.

Aqua took the opprotunity to end a tiresome battle and cast an additional attack spell on Vanitas.

* * *

Xion confronted Xigbar, while Axel and Roxas faced Saix.

" It's been a long time, poppet" sneered Xigbar, firing his projectiles at the dark haired girl.

Xion dodged the attack and countered with Strike Raid.

Xigbar staggered back, but fired a larger projectile.

Roxas saw the blast and leapted in front of Xion.

Saix sighed as he turned his Claymore on Axel" Looks like luck's running out for you, Lea."

" Want to bet?" said Sora, as he and Kairi quickly rushed to Axel's aid.

Saix went berserk and thrust powerful attacks at Sora.

Just then, Shinryu's summonstone gleamed, blasting the blue haired man back.

Axel tossed his weapon at Saix, who dodged and counter attacked.

Kairi intercepted with a blow to Saix, before turning to Axel" You know, I think we never made up for last time."

" Nah, my heart's just not in it" grinned Axel, throwing a high-power fire attack at Saix.

* * *

Roxas had taken the blow for Xion and was knocked back.

The black haired girl cast cure on her friend before launching a Blizzard spell on Xigbar.

The older man warped out of the way, only for Roxas to run his Keyblade straight into him.

Xigbar sighed" Good fight Roxas... same to you, poppet."

" Quit calling her that, now what is Saix really after?" snapped Roxas.

Xigbar shrugged" Beats me, Mateus is one sick guy. All I can tell you is that Chaos will rise again."

As Xigbar vanished into thin air, Roxas sighed" You okay, Xion?"

" Yeah, thanks Roxas, but I think he was no match for me for the most part" said the dark haired girl.

* * *

Kefka was staggered back, the mad mage snarled" Well, not a bad fight, Tina. But the finale is not far off."

As Kefka teleported away, Tina turned to Luneth" What now?"

" Let's go help Quinn" said the Onion Knight.

Nearby, The Warrior of Light and Garland were locked in combat.

The evil knight cast Blaze, when Tina cast Reflect on The Warrior of Light.

Garland sneered" Interesting maneuver. Now watch this!"

The Warrior of Light braced himself as Garland performed a quake attack.

Tina cast Meltdown on Garland, blasting him backwards.

Garland breathed" This is just the begnining, I will soon show you my real power, if you dare to follow me!"

As Garland left, Luneth frowned" What did he mean by that?"

" I think we'll find out soon" said Cloud, who was helping the others fight off the Manikins.

* * *

Nearby, Ventus glanced down at Vanitas, who had been weakened.

" Ventus, you know what will happen if I.." gasped Vanitas.

" You really are the part that left me a long time ago, but those days are now over" said Ven.

Vanitas sighed" One way or the other, you may not ever become entirely whole again. But now we can combine without repercussion. With the power of light, we'll be purified."

Ventus took a hold of his dark side's hand, and the two were engulfed in light.

When it faded, Vanitas was gone, but Ventus stood there.

" So all this time, Vanitas was really your shadow, I wonder how come I never noticed, Ven" breathed Aqua

Ventus breathed" I feel different, but at the same time, I feel like I've grown stronger. Vanitas can't bother us anymore now, but he's still around in a way."

Terra shrugged" Let's check on the others."

* * *

The Manikins in the Land of Discord were defeated by the other heroes, while Tidus and Jecht dueled. Seymour had vanished after losing Anima again.

As soon as they tired, Jecht sighed" Well, looks like you've won this round, kid."

" Yeah, so now what? Can you rejoin Cosmos?" inquired Tidus.

Jecht sighed" No, I was revived by the power of Discord. However, I can say that Saix, Vanitas and I were recently starting to mutiny against Mateus, I was just acting to help throw that freaky Emperor Mateus of guard. I am proud of you."

Tidus smiled" Thanks dad. Yuna, can you heal us?"

" You don't have to ask" said Yuna, casting Cure on both Tidus and Jecht.

Nearby, Saix, Axel, Sora and Kairi had ended their battle and rushed to Jecht and Tidus's side.

Saix sighed" Well, I can see so far that my plan worked."

" What might your plan have been, Isa?" grinned Axel.

Saix replied" I yielded to Discord when I was brought back against my will. But Mateus had no motives whatsoever, I took action with Vanitas and Jecht to eventually overthrow the Emperor. I didn't know that Vanitas was part of Ventus, but some part of Ventus was with him. I assume he has returned to where he belongs?"

" Yes, Isa. I didn't really expect to see you and Lea again, though" smiled Ventus.

Jecht stood next to Saix" Well, Garland, Kefka, Exdeath, the Emperor and I are the final survivors of Discord. I don't know what Exdeath's doing, but Cosmos should be okay."

" How would you know that?" gasped Lightning.

" I know very little of the ones you left back at Sanctuary, but she'll be fine" said Jecht.

Saix shrugged" We talked of this for too long, soon Mateus will find that we've stopped fighting. The Edge of Madness and this world's Underworld are not far off now. Jecht, let's head back."

As the two vanished, Tidus sighed" So now what? Exdeath is attacking Sanctuary."

Roxas sighed" I'll open a path, some of us will go reinforce the defense team, just in case."

" Where does this underworld lead?" pondered Sora.

Firion sighed" The way that is described, I asume that the Palamecian Emperor brought back the dark Citadel, Pandemonium, or what's left of it."

Roxas opened a Dark Corridor" If I did this correctly, it should take some of us back to Sanctuary, or close to it."

Luneth sighed" Refia could be in trouble, I'll go."

Riku turned to Sora" I'm going with Luneth, think you and Kairi will be okay?"

" No problem" smiled Sora.

" I can't help but think I should head back as well" said Penelo.

" Then it is decided" said the Warrior of Light.

Penelo addressed Vaan" Be careful."

The blond sky pirate smirked" We'll be back after we stop the Forteenth Cycle."

As Riku, Penelo and Luneth stepped into the corridor that Roxas opened, Lightning spoke up" We'd best catch our breath here. That skirmish took a bit out of us."

" I agree" said the Warrior of Light.

* * *

Please excuse the cliffhanger. I can't say this makes sense though.

I won't spoil the next couple chapters, but I think I can somehow fit in Eraqus and/or Xehanort into this fic, since I've been making references to Birth By Sleep.

Feel free to review.


	28. Chapter 27: Discord Incarnate

Well, just two or three chapters to go, unless maybe I can think of another plot twist, which I doubt. This chapter is very action-packed. Also, I haven't played Final Fantasy VIII in a while, so I don't quite remember what Ultimecia's third looked like.

As for Chaos, I haven't beaten Feral Chaos in Dissidia Duodecim's Confessions of the Creator yet: Just his Manikin, I might find myself being a tad inaccurate.

For the record, Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia: Final Fantasy were copyrighed by Squaresoft.

* * *

Chapter 27: Discord Incarnate

Back at Sanctuary, Bartz, Zidane and the rest of their group held their own against the Manikin Horde and the three attacking Chaos Warriors.

Bartz and Gilgamesh dueled fiercely, eventually disarming the swordsman.

" Hm, it looks like we've both been practicing, but it's not over yet" growled Gilgamesh, drawing a spare sword.

" Enough, you've failed for the last time, Gilgamesh. Now it's back to the void with you!" interjected Exdeath.

" What? Not again!" cried Gilgamesh, as Exdeath cast X-Zone on his former servant.

Nearby, Squall and Shantotto managed to weaken Ultimecia. The crimson-robed sorceress snarled" Let's see you handle my ultimate form!"

With that, she summoned Griever one more time and fused.

Rinoa cast Ultima on the evil sorceress, who retailiated with Flare.

* * *

Zidane, Beatrix, Steiner, Garnet a.k.a. Dagger, Baltheir and Fran held their own on the Manikins, but barely.

" Those mindless puppets are getting ridicules!" groaned Steiner.

" Well they can't match my blade, Climhazzard!" The Alexandrian general cast one of her sword techniques on several Manikins.

Zidane spammed Meteo Twist and Grand Lethal, while Garnet summoned her Eidolons.

" This is endless, where's the calvery when you really need it?" gasped Bartz.

Just then, a familiar dark vortex appeared as Riku, Penelo and Luneth appeared.

Riku and Luneth helped dispose the remaining Manikins.

Ultimecia-Griever snarled" That won't nearly be enough to save you!"

Just then, a laser blast had zapped Ultimecia, knocking her back.

" Whoo-hoo!" cried Selphie, who had just activated the Ragnarok II's combat system.

Rinoa and Ultimecia shot a high powered spell at each other, but the blue and black clad sorceress got nicked.

This set Squall off, as he got into a battle stance, brandished Lionheart and thrust himself at Ultimecia with a flurry of blows.

Battered, the crimson robed sorceress threw a desparate Meltdown at Squall, which Riku quickly put himself in the way of.

Rinoa finished Ultimecia off by casting a high-power Flare spell.

" Nice assist" grunted Squall.

" Anytime" chirped Penelo, casting heal spells on the injured heroes.

* * *

Bartz, Zidane and Garnet confronted Exdeath in front of Cosmos's throne.

Refia and Luneth joined the former three.

The dark magus sneered" Prepare to drown yourselves in the void."

Luneth changed into a Onion Knight and Refia into a Sage.

Bartz smirked" You're flying solo this time, Exdeath."

Exdeath unleashed a powerful Ultima, which was blocked by a barrier.

" Cosmos, so you've gotten involved this time" said Exdeath.

Cosmos focused magic power and cast a wave of Light at the dark magus.

" What's this? That's the best you can do?" growled Exdeath.

" Zidane, Bartz, I can't sustain myself for long like this, you know what to do" spoke Cosmos.

Zidane smirked" No problem."

Bartz launched himself at Exdeath, stabbing the magus where his heart should be, just as Zidane unleashed Grand Lethal.

Exdeath crumbled into this air, while Cosmos collapsed.

" Cosmos, you okay?" piped Luneth.

Cosmos sighed as she stood up" This is nothing, my strength will return in time. The Manikin Horde from the twelfth cycle required even more of my vitality then the spells I just cast."

Riku breathed" At least we finished cleaning up here, so now what?"

Cosmos replied" It is too late for you to rejoin the others who are fighting for us at the Land of Discord. Now we must wait."

" I hope Sora dosen't let us down" sighed the silvette Keyblade Master.

" I'm worried about Vaan. Riku, can you teleport the two of us back to the Land of Discord?" inquired Penelo.

" I think so, but that was my first trip to that fire pit. Luneth, we need you" said the silvette.

Luneth grinned" Let's go."

* * *

Back in the Land of Discord, Sora, Lightning, the Warrior of Light and the rest of their group camped for the night and were ready to march at dawn.

As they moved to the farthest region of Chaos's domain, they came across a sight near the volcano where the Edge of Madness was. The cave was blocked by magic fire.

" I guess the Edge of Madness isn't the location of Mateus" said Firion.

" I'm not surprised, the area around Chaos's throne had started to erupt when myself and nine others defeated him in battle" said the Warrior of Light.

Up ahead, Aqua saw a dark fortress" Was that there before?"

" No" sighed Lightning.

" The Hades Citadel Pandemonium has been restored as well? Then that's where Mateus is concocting his latest scheme" said Firion.

Roxas rolled his eyes" There's no exterior entrance, but I can teleport us into the fortress."

" Don't forget about us" said a voice as the Dark Corridor opened and Riku, Penelo and Luneth emerged.

" How were things?" inquired Firion.

Riku replied" The invading Manikins and Exdeath, Ultimecia and Gilgamesh are slain. Cite the fact that Exdeath himself put Gilgamesh away into the void."

The Warrior of Light nodded" Nice work, but they will return shortly after Chaos reawakens unless we put a stop to Mateus."

Roxas and Riku focused their energies into a large vortex, opening the way to Pandemonium.

" That underworld which Mateus is lurking in must be below his fortess then?" piped Sora.

Firion replied" I have only explored the upper levels before. Let's go, but we should be on guard. Out of Chaos's forces, Kefka, Sephiroth, Seymour, Garland, Jecht and Mateus remain."

The heroes stepped into the portal, ready to save the worlds from Emperor Mateus.

* * *

At the lowest level of his new lair, Emperor Mateus remarked" It seems that we have intruders, they had somehow wormed their way into my impenetrable new stronghold."

"You want me to dispose of them?" spoke Seymour.

" We'll set them up for an unpleasent trap. This chamber is quite large, each of us will summon Manikins to try and harry their momentum at select chambers" spoke Mateus.

Garland sighed" It is nearly time, I will asume my true form. The rest of you should try to weaken Cosmos's pawns."

Mateus replied" Do as you see fit, I however will remain just outside this chamber. Use the crystals still in our posession to power yourself up and reincarnate Chaos."

" Very well, this should be an amusing experience" sneered the silver clad knight.

* * *

Sora and his friends began the long march through Pandemonium, the lower of levels of which led to the Underworld of Madnes.

" There might be a secret here, if we can find it" sighed Firion.

" Perhaps you ought to rethink your strategies" said a voice, as a silver haired man appeared.

" Sephiroth, you snake. it's about time I setttle this with you" said Cloud.

Sephiroth sneered" So far in this prelude to the Forteenth Cycle, we've dueled but once."

Tifa scoffed" You just don't know when to quit."

" Now, prepare to meet your fate" said Sephiroth, summoning forth a group of Manikins.

Cloud drew his Buster Blade" Tifa and I got Sephiroth. All of you, go on without me."

" You two will need help, count me in" said Riku.

Tidus smirked" See you later."

" We'll catch up as soon as Sephiroth is down" said Tifa.

As most of the group moved on, Tifa, Riku and Cloud confronted the silver haired Swordsman.

Sephiroth signaled his Manikins to attack. Riku and Tifa intercepted them while Cloud made to cross swords with his arch enemy.

Cloud attempted a Cross Slash, which Sephirth dodged and countered with a flurry of slashes with his Masamune.

The blond swordsman survived and said" Big miskate, OMNISLASH!"

Sephiroth dodged and cast Meteor, which Cloud dodged.

Nearby, Tifa and Riku fought off the Manikins.

" That was too easy, it might be a trap" sighed Riku.

Cloud asumed his battle stance once more and unleashed another Omnislash.

Sephiroth dodged again, just as Tifa smashed him from behind with Final Haven.

* * *

The rest of Sora's group found a hidden staircase and descended into an area similar to Pendamonim's top floor.

They had not gotten far when an insane cackle met them.

" Kefka" whispered Tina.

The Mad Mage appeared in his Esper Form" I'll be sure to make this our last battle, Tina!"

Kain drew his lance" I've got this one."

Luneth and Tina stood their ground. The Half-Esper spoke" The three of us will handle Kefka."

" Be careful" said Lightning.

Sora's group continued on, leaving Tina, Luneth and Kain to battle Kefka.

" Well, shall we continue?" sneered Kefka.

Tina morphed into her Esper Form and flew straight at him.

Kefka knocked her back with Flare, only to be at the recieving end of Kain's jump attack.

The Mad Mage countered with Trine, when Luneth cast Comet on him.

* * *

Even farther down, Seymour stood waiting as the remaining heroes ran into him.

" It all appears to be a truly gallent gambit on both our parts" remarked the Half-Guado.

" I'll send you back to the Farplane this time" said Yuna.

Tidus smirked" I'll help."

The blue haired sorcerer tapped into his dark magic and transformed into Seymour Omnis.

Tidus drew the Brotherhood" This guy's going down."

" This won't be easy, I shall asist" spoke Basch.

Ashe stood by her knight" Allow me as well."

Seymour Omnis summoned his three magic Elemental Wheels and set it to Fire.

Basch sighed" Sora, Quinn, don't bother waiting for us."

" We'll be there as soon as we can" said Yuna, summoning Bahamut.

Sora, Kairi, Quinn, Vaan, Penelo, Cecil, Golbez, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Firion Terra, Ventus and Aqua began to move on when Cecil stopped.

" What's up?" inquired Ventus.

Cecil shrugged" Tidus and his group back there may have a little trouble with Seymour. I must go help them."

" I shall accompany you" spoke Golbez.

" Give them heck" smirked Vaan.

The remaining group proceeded to the darkness of the lower levels into a passage with purple and red chambers.

" Mateus is up ahead, isn't he?" said Aqua.

The Warrior of Light nodded" Yes, and we must make haste. We have to stop Garland."

* * *

Back on the first floor, Riku eradicated the Manikins, while Cloud and Tifa fought Sephiroth fiercely.

All three of them were tiring when Tifa desparately launched another Final Haven blow to Sephiroth.

The silver haired swordsman sneered" Now I shall show you my final power."

With that, he began to cast his ultimate summon" Supernova!"

The firey blast knocked Riku, Tifa and Cloud down.

Just then, a portal opened nearby and Zack and Aerith emerged.

" How did you get here?" said Sephiroth.

" I am part Cetra, we have a surprise for you. HOLY!"

The ultimate White Magic struck Sephiroth hard. Cloud seized the chance and finished his adversary off with a final Omnislash.

" Zack, Aerith, thanks for the help" said Cloud turning to the newcomers.

Aerith smiled" No problem, I teleported Zack and I here to help."

" Let's book, now! The others may need our help" said Cloud.

* * *

At the very bottom level of Mateus's Underworld of Madness, Sora and the remainder of his group reached the second to last chamber.

" Well, well, Firion. It looks like we clash again" said a gold and purple clad figure.

Firion spoke" I'm about to send you back to the grave, I won't allow you to succeed."

Mateus smirked evily" But I already have, Garland will soon host the might of the Deity of Discord. I will personally deal with you."

" That's what you think, freak" said a voice as Jecht and Saix reappeared.

" Jecht, you and Golbez are both traitors. Nevertheless, I allowed some of the crystals to remain with the pawns of Cosmos" spoke the gold clad man.

Axel smirked" Look, you're outnumbered, Cosmos will have her victory. Got it memorized?"

" Enough, now we battle" said Mateus, conjuring a magick trap around himself.

" I've got this one" said Firion, charging at his enemy.

Mateus triggered his magic, then cast Flare.

Xion jumped over it and cast Blizzard.

Mateus threw another Flare, which Sora deflected with his keyblade.

The Emperor was thrown back by his own spell, but he stood up" Seems that I underestimated you. Follow me into the final chamber, if you dare."

As Mateus vanished into the next room, Saix spoke with Sora" Jecht and I will help you defeat Garland and that destroyer, Mateus. Consider us on Cosmos's side as well for now."

" Do as you wish, just don't get in our way" said the Warrior of Light.

Sora determinately glanced at the doorway" It ends here."

Jecht spoke" Anyway, where is Yuna and my kid?"

" They're back there, fighting Seymour" said Lightning.

" We're wasting precious time. We must hurry if we want to stop Garland from starting a meaningless conflict" said Saix.

* * *

Tidus, Yuna, Basch, Ashe, Cecil and Golbez withstood Seymour's attacks as they fought back.

Bahamut had been forced to withdraw due to a powerful Flare spell, so Yuna backed her allies with healing spells.

Seymour grinned malicously" It seems that I win, Yuna."

" We'll see about that" said a voice as Tina, Luneth, Tifa, Riku, Cloud, Zack and Aerith entered the room.

" Any luck with Kefka?" said Tidus.

Tina smirked" Yeah, he won't bother us again. He's now in limbo until Garland is defeated."

Seymour snuck in Ultima, knocking the group to the ground.

Tidus sighed" I've had enough."

The blond Blitzer took out his Blitzball and performed a Jecht Shot right into Seymour's head.

The blue haired man turned back to normal from the shock, and was faltering.

" So you managed to win once again" breathed Seymour.

Yuna sent him back to the Farplane, then turned to her allies" Let's go catch up with the others."

Cecil nodded" We still have a job to do."

Aerith used a Megaelixer on her allies and said" Let's go."

* * *

The final chamber of Mateus's new fortress was as big as Cosmos's sanctuary.

Garland stood in the center of surrounding pedestals as he saw Mateus" Looks like you failed as well."

" Not quite, Cosmos's pawns will not know what hit them" said Mateus.

" What of you? Wasn't it your goal to rule the worlds after Cosmos's 'absolute death'?"

The gold clad man grimaced" There is more then one way. Ah, looks like those insects followed me here after all."

" You bet" said a voice as Sora and his friends entered.

Garland glared at Saix" Your treachery will not go unnoticed, but Jecht is another matter."

Saix drew his claymore" Your scheme ends here, Mateus. I do not live for the sole purpose of the needless slaughter of worlds like you. Organization XIII's goals were well founded, you're just a worthless piece of crap."

" Such insolence" said Mateus, casting Flare at Saix.

The blue haired Nobody was knocked off his feet, Jecht drew his own sword" Don't think you'll get away with this."

Garland tapped into the energy of the surrounding Crystals, then spoke" You are too late, prepare to meet your doom."

The Warrior of Light turned to his comrades" You take on Mateus. I've got Garland."

Sora stood next to him" Let me help you."

" I appreciate it" nodded Quinn.

Mateus cast Ultima on the group.

Just then, a Healing Wind spell was cast on the heroes.

" Aerith, what are you doing here?" gasped Sora.

" Just lending a hand. I can't fight very well, but I do know White Magic" said Aerith and the rest of the heroes entered.

Mateus cast Flare at Riku, when Aqua blocked with her Barrier.

The Emperor cast another Ultima, which Tina countered with Meltdown.

Lightning unleashed a Lightning Strike at Mateus, who teleported out of the way and countered with Flare.

Firion had enough, so he drew his bow and shot a arrow of Light at his enemy.

Mateus was knocked backwards, but he cast Flare again.

Aqua blocked, while Ventus and Terra cross slashed the Emperor.

The Emperor sighed as he succumbed to this wounds" Heh, you may have bested me. But you felll into my trap, soon you shall follow me into the afterlife and beg for my reign!"

* * *

Sora and the Warrior of Light braced themselves for battle as Garland began to transform using the power of the crystals. Darkness engulfed the evil knight, and when it dissipated, it revealed a black and crimson humanoid with horns and piercing white eyes.

Sora was astonished" Garland is a Heartless?"

The humanoid chuckled evily" I am what is left of Garland, formerly a knight of Cornelia. You may refer to me as Discord Incarnate, yet at the same time I'm what remains of the real Garland."

Sora drew his keyblade" Well whatever you are, I won't let you destroy the worlds!"

" My powers are enhanced, now we fight to the bitter end" said Garland, brandishing his blade.

Quinn and Sora charged, clashing blades with the monster.

Garland leapt backward and cast Blaze.

The spell barely nicked Sora and the Warrior of Light as they countered with Shining Wave and Strike Raid respectively.

Sora cast Blizzard, which was countered with another Blaze spell.

" Need some help you two?" said Lightning, joining the fray with Thunder Strike.

Garland swung his blade fiercely at Lightning, who quickly jumped out of the way while Kain jump attacked the evil knight.

As the fight dragged on, the crystals started to go haywire with magic explosions.

" What the?" gasped Garland.

The Warrior of Light took the chance to launch is Shield of Light attack on his enemy, catching him off guard.

Garland was knocked out, but powerful magic energy surrounded him once more.

" I have been reborn... The mighty Diety of Discord!" roared a voice.

The shape of a horned brown-skinned demon began to manifest from where Garland was. The monster absorbed the unconcious dark knight.

" That voice, Chaos!" exclaimed the Warrior of Light.

The being took form, and spoke" We meet again, warriors of Cosmos."

Sora kept on his guard" You're Chaos?"

" Indeed, boy. Ah, this vessel was damaged in the last battle, I can feel this world's memories, yet I cannot remain on this plane of existance" growled Chaos.

" What do you mean?" inquired Yuna.

Chaos replied, his accent slightly overshadowed by his growls" Emperor Mateus has tampered foolishly with the souls of the deceased. I sense that you posess some of Shinryu's power, but you have not half the experience as I."

" Bring it on" said Sora.

Chaos summoned his Chaosbringer sword" You will now face me in battle, if you're ready for the void."

Sora cast Blizzard on Chaos, only to be countered with a Fire Pillar.

Quinn tried Shield of Light, but was blasted by Oblivion.

Riku cast Dark Flare, but was intercepted by a swipe of Chaos's monsterous claws.

Saix and Axel charged, but were blasted back by Chaos's fire.

Tidus caught Chaos off guard with Jecht Shot, while Xion and Roxas cast spells at the Diety of Discord.

" He's too poweful" gasped Riku, as Chaos countered with Demonsdance.

Tina transformed into her Esper self and cast Meltdown.

Chaos dodged, then was intercepted by Firion's arrow.

The Diety of Discord snarled as he began to transform" My powers and my thirst for domination have intensed. I cannot hold back!"

Much to the heroes's surprise, Chaos grew larger, the monster's skin darkened and he now stood on all fours.

" Great, he's gone Feral" groaned Aqua.

Feral Chaos growled as he cast a flaming wall at the heroes.

Sora and his friends were brought to their knees.

" How are we supposed to defeat him now?" despaired Tina.

Just then, the summonstone that Shinryu bestowed on Sora began to glow.

* * *

Cosmos sensed the danger" Sora is in trouble."

" Now what?" sighed Zidane.

" Wait, I sense something... Shinryu?" gasped Rinoa.

Namine gasped as she took out her sketch" I know what to do."

" How can you think of pictures at a time like this?" said Rinoa.

" Her pictures are far from ordinairy" said Cosmos.

* * *

Back in the Underworld of Madness, Sora felt strength and vitality in himself and his comrades, he transformed so his clothes were a bright gold and he now had a powerful sword shaped Keyblade in his hand.

Namine's voice contacted him telepathically" This will give you the power you need to win the fight."

" Thanks again, Namine" said Sora.

Terra felt himself transform, the voice of the late Master Eraqus suddenly echoed in his heart" Terra, I know you and your friends can do this. You have come to terms with the darkness in your heart, something I could never do."

Sora, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas and Xion stood before Feral Chaos, who charged with a mighty blow.

The group dodged, just as Quinn blasted Chaos with Shield of Light.

Chaos countered with a swipe of his claw, while Yuna cast Holy on him.

Feral Chaos stomped the ground, casting a mighty quake.

Kairi and Aerith cast a joint seal spell.

" Sora, we're using Seal Evil to hold Chaos in place: your new Keyblade to strike the final blow" instructed Aerith.

Sora complied and unleashed the Arcs Arcanum combo on the monster.

Feral Chaos recovered and stood on his hind legs to stomp on Sora, when Yuna cast Shiva's Diamond Dust spell.

Sora thrust his new blade into the crystal on Feral Chaos's chest, shattering it. Terra and Ventus performed a Cross Slash right after.

Chaos growled" You've done the impossible... You defeated my Feral form. But be assured that I may return!"

Feral Chaos was engulfed in a firey light, and when it dissipated, Chaos was gone.

" You've done it, Sora. Well done" said the Warrior of Light.

Terra sighed" We couldn't have done it ourselves."

The group turned to leave the Land of Discord, Roxas used a Dark Corridor to help his friends get there.

* * *

At Sanctuary, Cosmos greeted her champions" You've done well, the worlds have been saved from Chaos and Mateus."

" Yes but, Chaos's final words..." Sora trailed off.

Cosmos replied" Harmony and Discord cannot exist as separate entities. Chaos may or may not reincarnate again, only time will tell."

Tidus smirked" Well, now we can party or something."

" Should have figured. We get out of that firepit alive and he wants cake and ice cream" remarked Jecht.

Aqua spoke" I know now seems like a time to celebrate, but I must now do one more thing."

" What's that?" inquired Yuna.

Aqua replied" Ven was revived in Castle Oblivion, but I had not the chance the change the place back to the Land of Departure."

" We can still do that" grinned Ventus.

Terra smiled" Let's do it."

Cosmos nodded" I wish you luck, but there is something else I must discuss. However, it can wait."

Ventus turned to Aqua" I'll go with you."

" Count me in" said Terra.

Sora smirked" Mind if I come?"

" It shouldn't be too much trouble, but I guess Castle Oblivion can affect one's memories" sighed Aqua.

" I'm coming too" said Kairi.

Cecil, Kain and Lightning approached. The pink haired woman spoke" My home world should be back to normal soon, but I feel that I must go on one more mission."

" Very well, the eight of you may go. But beware, one more shadow awaits from your past" warned Cosmos.

Tidus sighed" What about me and Yuna?"

" The more the merrier" said Sora.

The ten went to board the Ragnarok II for one last mission.

* * *

What a long, epic chapter that was, huh? Not that I'm bragging. As for my final decision on an Aqua pairing, I might pair her with Ventus. I just thought of a surprise Terra pairing born of my dense mind.

Eraqus, Cosmos and Chaos might have been OOC, but I did my best.

Please feel free to review.


	29. Chapter 28: Secret of Castle Oblivion

Good Evening, just a couple more chapters left for my fic. There are a few more spoilers for Birth By Sleep in this chapter. It also hints at a couple of Kingdom Hearts III theories.

Terra, Ventus and Aqua may be in Kingdom Hearts III, but it seems unknown as to whether Eraqus will be in a future Kingdom Hearts game. Of course that seems unlikely in my opinion.

All standard disclaimers apply, The Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts series were copyrighted and created by Squaresoft.

* * *

Chapter 28: The Secret of Castle Oblivion

Sora and his friends piloted The Ragnarok II across the Lanes Between, until they found their way to a familiar white castle with many windows and turrents.

"This is Castle Oblivion?" gasped Kairi.

Aqua nodded" The castle is really just a security measure, which I had activated more then a decade ago."

"I seem to remember hearing that, but what was it really?" inquired Sora.

Ventus spoke up" My body was safeguarded, while my heart and conciousness were transferred into your heart. Castle Oblivion has another name: The Land of Departure. Didn't Aqua mention this?"

Aqua grimaced" I can't say I have that many fond memories there. As long I as can remember, Ven, Terra, and Master Eraqus were my only family. Sorry, I'd rather not talk about this anymore."

Cid piped up" So we're landing?"

" You got it. Can you land the ship a short distance from the Castle?" inquired Ventus.

"Who do you think you're talking to, kid? Let's get the show on the road" said Cid.

The group landed a short distance away from Castle Oblivion's door.

Terra sighed" Never thought I'd ever be home again. Only thing is, I cannot recognize it."

"That's because I transformed this place, and only I can fully unravel the secrets of this castle" said Aqua.

Sora and his friends disembarked from the airship and headed right into the castle.

Once within, Sora spoke" So now what?"

"As always: To get anywhere in the castle, you have to use your memories" said Aqua.

"The secret lies in the Chamber of Awakening, right?" chirped Ventus.

"That is correct" said a voice.

Terra's body began to resonate, as a gleaming heart emerged" Terra, Ventus, I trust that you've earned your Mark of Mastery."

Aqua was astonished" I mean no disrespect, Master Eraqus. But were you watching?"

"My conciousness has laid dormant within Terra's heart, but now I can help you once more" spoke Eraqus.

"What must we do?" inquired Terra.

Eraqus replied" Returning the castle to it's original form is no easy task, yet it could have easily been done the last time you were here."

Aqua shrugged" I know, Master. But I was just about to go back and solve the puzzle within Castle Oblivion."

"I am proud of all three of you, but my pride blinded me to Terra's darkness. If I had but accepted both Light and Darkness, perhapes Xehanort would not have taken over his body so easily. I can only hope that you can forgive this old man's mistakes and my hand in Xehanort's scheme" sighed Eraqus.

Ventus smiled" What could have be done anyway? Xehanort is finished and Terra and Aqua are free. Granted that Terra and I fell into that sick old man's trap, err, no offense."

Eraqus's heart took the shape of Terra, Ventus, and Aqua's former teacher, then spoke" None of us could have expected it, but now there is one more trial to pass. Using the power of your memories, you can traverse back to the Chamber of Awakening."

Aqua smiled" Thank you, master."

"Aqua, use my keyblade to summon that which you need to make your way to the top. But be warned: Since Master Xehanort's return, his essence was split. Most of his incarnations had been destroyed by Sora, but within Terra's memories, his shadow still lives."

Cecil was astonished" the Deity of Harmony Cosmos told us that there was a final shadow from Terra, Ventus and Aqua's pasts. Is this 'Xehanort' individual the one she was talking about?"

Eraqus was amused" Seems you got quite a few good friends here, Aqua. I cannot say for sure, but as for you, Terra: My final instruction is not just to have this castle transformed back into it's original self, but to extinquish Master Xehanort's shadow once and for all."

Aqua took out the Bright Crest keyblade and focused some light power: Instantly, magic cards appeared over the group's heads which formed into a single large shape.

"This is it, then" said Terra.

Sora took hold of the card, walked towards the gold double doors ahead and raised it above.

The door gradually vanished as a portal of light emerged from it's place.

"This leads into our memories?" wondered Yuna.

"Only one way to find out" said Lightning.

Sora and his friends stepped into the portal to find themselves in a green landscape with a castle up ahead.

Tidus addressed the Paladin" Is it your home world?"

Cecil shook his head" If Castle Oblivion is but a world of illusions, we musn't let ourselves be decieved."

The group marched onward towards the mirror image of Baron Castle and entered.

Once inside, they ran into Rosa. The White Mage was surprised" Cecil, Kain."

The Dragoon spoke" Rosa, I wanted to train more at Mount Ordeals before returning to our home land."

" I don't know for sure what to say, but my intuition tells me that what you're in right now is merely an illusion" spoke Rosa.

Cecil nodded" Even so, illusion or not, it changes nothing."

Rosa smiled" Thank you, Cecil. The real me is waiting back home with Ceodore. The next portal should be where the throne room of Baron Castle is supposed to be."

Sora piped up" Thanks."

The group proceeded through the mirror version of Baron Castle and headed for the next portal. On the other side was a corridor which ressembled Orphan's Cradle.

Within, they were beset upon by Manikins.

"Who knew that illusions can be so dangerous?" sighed Aqua.

"Let's just cut through the ones that matter and run" said Kain.

The group fought past the Manikins until they found themselves into another chamber similar to Destiny Island.

Sora shrugged" Is this secret passage the fastest way to reach the top?"

Tidus squared his shoulders" Who knows? Let's just keep going."

The next chamber came off as Deja Vu to Terra, Ventus and Aqua.

" The Keyblade Graveyard" whispered Aqua.

" Master Xehanort is not far off, I can sense him" said Terra.

" Yeah, so do I" said Ventus.

A voice suddenly spoke" Terra, we meet again."

The group braced themselves as a man looking similar to Terra approached with white hair.

" Xehanort!" gasped Sora, recognizing the darkness emitting from the man.

The man spoke" Very perceptive of you, Sora. Darkness cannot be eradicated, only controlled."

" To think I trained under you once, what are you up to now?" inquired Ventus.

Xehanort smirked evily" For you to fall prey for my illusion... You still understand nothing. The shell which stands before you is merely Terra's dark side."

" How utterly evil" gasped Yuna.

The illusionary form of Terra/Xehanort transformed into Darkside.

Sora slashed it with his keyblade" Your illusions don't scare us even a little bit, Xehanort!"

" Hmph, there is more where it came from, heroes of the Realm of Light. Terra and Eraqus have delayed me long enough, as did you" said Xehanort's voice.

Eraqus's voice addressed Terra" There is nothing more for me to do for you. Xehanort's final incarnation will be a difficult adversary, but you have your friends."

The group left the illusionary graveyard through a nearby portal when they found themselves back in Castle Oblivion.

Lightning shrugged" Those illusions weren't so tough."

"We're not done yet" said Aqua.

Sora glanced at the doors to the top floors of the castle" About time we kick Xehanort's butt once and for all."

Tidus addressed Yuna" Do you think the Sending will work?"

"A Sending means nothing if the Unsent is too strong willed" replied Yuna.

"One cannot heal all souls that way. Now, this is all the advice I can give you" spoke Eraqus, before his heart retreated back into Terra's.

Kairi sighed" I guess the four of you had a rough life, Aqua."

The blue haired Keyblade Master nodded" Yes. But in a way, we have grown stronger."

The group entered the final double doors ahead to find a seemingly empty chamber with a single throne.

Sora looked around" Something dosen't seem right."

Aqua walked towards the throne" The mechanisem for the castle's security should still be intact, all we have to do is disarm it."

Just then, darkness fell wthin the chamber as the group found themselves transported elsewhere.

" What the heck? Everyone, stay alert" said Lightning.

A shadowy mass appeared in the form of a man in a black coat and silvar hair.

" Xemnas? How can you be alive?" gasped Sora.

The Being spoke" I have been hiding myself all along. Master Xehanort is but one of my incarnations, I am a Lingering Spirit, just like Vanitas and Eraqus."

"What do you mean?" said Sora.

Xehanort replied" There are many shapes, names and identities that one can assume: Master Xehanort, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, and Xemnas the leader of Organization XIII are but phrases that one could describe me as. Do you perchance recall the battle between Harmony and Discord which transpired recently?"

"How do you know about that?" shouted Tidus.

"I swore to myself to stop at nothing to see what lie beyond the Keyblade War, but Harmony and Discord had a similar effect on the worlds, so I manipulated Garland and Mateus. My Lingering Spirit was planted within Terra as was my conciousness and heart. See for yourself" said the man.

Much to Sora, Aqua and Ventus's astonishment, they turned to find Terra unconcious.

" What did you do to him?" said Ventus.

Xehanort smirked" He still cannot fully conquer the darkness in his heart. That is only the beginning, soon I will return to steal Ventus's Light and Terra's Darkness and use it to recreate the Keyblade War. This time there will be no mistakes on my part."

Sora sighed" This is getting old, haven't you lost several times already?"

The rogue Keyblade Master replied" You have merely destroyed my physical forms. My Lingering Spirit remains for one last chance to enact an apocalypse on the worlds, even you cannot hope to defeat me now."

Eraqus's voice echoed one more time" You still haven't let it go you old fool. I should have known better then to allow myself to fall into your trap."

" Eraqus, you are still too blind to see... No matter, I shall crush you all at once and unleash the Keyblade War once again" snarled Xehanort, casting a powerful dark projectiles at Sora's group.

Just then, Terra recovered and deflected the shots.

Xehanort drew his keyblade" Do you truly believe you can run from your past?"

Terra crossed Keyblades with Xehanort" I will not allow you to have your way again."

Xehanort teleported and cast a dark spell at Terra, which Aqua blocked.

Sora thrust his keyblade into Xehanort's thigh, which the older man retailiated with Flare.

Kairi and Aqua cast spells at Xehanort, which he blocked and attempted to skewer them, only to be knocked back by Ventus.

Xehanort smirked evily" That is just a taste of my ultimate power. Now I shall transform!"

With that, the dark Keyblade Master blasted the roof off of Castle Oblivion and transformed into an armored figure onboard a flying vessel. The group had found themselves back within Castle Oblivion once more.

Sora sighed as he contacted Cid" We need the Ragnarok 2!"

" Way ahead of you, Sora!" shouted Cid, as the Gummi Ship appeared in the sky.

Sora and his friends teleported aboard.

" That looks like one tough monster" remarked Selphie.

Sora sat at the pilot's seat" How much firepower has the ship got?"

" We could take on smaller ships, but it's not much for firepower of that magnitude!" shouted Cid, pointing out the window towards a series of bombs.

Sora and Selphie out maneuvered the explosives and fired a barrage of lasers straight into the monster.

Terra turned towards Ventus and Aqua" Let's get onto our gliders, we should be able to stop Xehanort while he's distracted."

The three rushed to the ship's airlock, summoned their armor and gliders, then took off towards Xehanort's vessel.

Xehanort attempted to counter with Ultima, when Sora shot a laser from the Ragnarok II.

Terra, Ventus and Aqua landed on the enemy ship to challenge Xehanort's armored form.

Xehanort's transformed body brandished a pair of blades and engaged Terra and Ventus.

Aqua cast a spell at the enemy ship's reactor while Terra and Ventus performed a Cross Slash.

The enemy ship began to explode, so Terra, Ventus and Aqua escaped.

Sora smirked" That was too easy."

"It's not over yet, let's get back onto the ground" said Lightning.

As they disembarked, Xehanort's Lingering Spirit stood up and transformed into a familiar man in a dark and white cloak with silver hair.

"Xemnas? What a joke" said Sora.

Xemnas-Xehanort unleashed laser blasts at the group.

The team could barely stand up, so Sora cast a heal spell on his allies.

Xemnas-Xehanort floated into the air and launched dark vines at the team.

While Sora and most of the group dodged and weaved, Kain jump attacked the evil Keyblade Master" Fighting in the air happens to be my specialty."

Xemnas-Xehanort countered with Flare, when Ventus cast Strike Raid.

Xehanort resumed his first form and brandished his Keyblade" You cannot best the darkness that easily."

" We'll see about that" Ventus cast Tornado, only to be countered by Flare.

Cecil cast Dark Flame at Xehanort, while Kairi and Yuna spammed Holy.

Xehanort teleported and knocked Cecil, Yuna and Kairi to the ground.

Sora healed his allies while Kain tossed his lance at Xehanort.

Xehanort knocked the weapon aside with his keyblade when Ventus clashed with him.

Ventus had the advantage with his speed, but Xehanort was formidable.

Tidus pulled out his Blitzball and performed Jecht Shot on Xehanort.

The evil man recovered" This is futile, your weapons are nothing against a Lingering Spirit. All your attacks did was intensify this battle, I am invincible."

"We'll see about that" said Lightning.

Ventus pointed his keyblade and a beam of light stunned Xehanort.

"Sora, now!" said Ven.

Sora unleashed his Arcs Arcanum combo on Xehanort, then jumped back as Lightning unleashed Thunder Strike.

Lingering Spirit Xehanort gasped" I-impossible, I have lost."

Eraqus's heart appeared" Well done, all you now must do is restore the Land of Departure, Aqua."

"What of you?" inquired Ventus.

"There is nothing more for me to teach you. Ventus, you, Terra and Aqua are the masters and guardians of the Land of Departure from now on" said the man.

Aqua walked towards the throne and summoned forth the keyhole with Eraqus's Keyblade"Sora, can you help me out here?"

Xehanort's Lingering Spirit gasped as Aqua and Sora magically activated the keyhole" No, I-I can't be just... another illusion.."

"Everything in Castle Oblivion is but an illusion" said Eraqus as Xehanort faded.

Almost instantly, the entire castle began to glow, and a light engulfed the area.

Within seconds, the room now resembled the chamber where Terra and Aqua had their first Mark of Mastery exam.

Eraqus addressed Sora's group" I allowed myself to shun the darkness, yet I succombed to light. In that sense, I was the same as Master Xehanort, only I used the power of Light while he relied on Darkness, but I had not used mine for personal gain."

"So is Xehanort gone for good, this time?" inquired Sora.

Eraqus replied" I regret putting you through this. The Xehanort that you fought just now was a product of Terra's and your memories. I myself will soon be gone, now that the World Order is safe in the hands of it's newest generations of Keyblade Masters."

Eraqus's heart began to fade into the afterlife with his spirit, Aqua addressed him" Thank you, master."

"I am content that you, Terra and Ventus are safe, Aqua. Farewell, all of you" said Eraqus.

"Can't you come back? I saw your body just disappear" said Terra.

Eraqus replied" There is no more need for me, I will watch over you in spirit."

Sora turned towards Aqua" So now your world's back to normal?"

" Yes, though it isn't quite the same. Ven, Terra and I are now masters and can train possible candidates to be future Keyblade Masters" said the blue haired woman.

Terra shrugged" I almost dragged you into the darkness. The last of Master Xehanort's evil may have left me, but I still don't feel like I've redeemed myself."

Sora smiled" Well, we should probably go back to the ship. Everyone at Sanctuary is still waiting aren't they?"

" Yes, our triumph over darkness was tough, but in the end we prevailed. A knight's path never ends though" said Cecil.

As the group made their way into the restored courtyard of the Land of Departure, they met with Cid and Selphie.

" Hey, you guys must have done an awesome job there" remarked Cid.

Tidus smirked" You got it. This world is back to normal."

Sora and the rest of the group boarded the Ragnarok II.

" Okay, it's back to Sanctuary" said Selphie.

" We should check on the others after all" nodded Lightning.

With that, they blasted off back to Cosmos's world.

* * *

Another chapter down, just one more left. It's getting kind of late, so I'm thinking about posting the ending tomorrow.

I know I didn't make the showdown with Xehanort as epic as the one with Chaos and his warriors last chapter, but I'm not as creative as I'd like to think. I have not played Birth By Sleep in a while, so Eraqus might have been a tad OOC.

Feel free to review, if you'd like to.


	30. Epilogue

Mike AZ 2 here. I have to admit that I enjoyed writing this fanfic, the final chapter is up and ready.

All standard disclaimers apply: Squaresoft copyrighted and created the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy games, characters, locations, etc.

* * *

Epilogue

Sora and his group returned to Sanctuary after their mission at Castle Oblivion, which was once again the Land of Departure.

At Cosmos's domain, the group stood before the Deity of Harmony as she spoke" I sense that the darkness surrounding Terra, Ventus and Aqua's home world is no more. I trust that your mission was successful?"

Terra nodded" Yeah, but in a way, Xehanort was still alive."

"But this time we've seen the last of him, right?" smirked Sora.

"The quest is done, peace has returned once again" said the Warrior of Light.

Cosmos addressed her warriors" Gran Pulse, The Land of Departure, and the Castle that Never Was will have now returned to their original states. Everyone who remained until the end can return home."

"May the light forever shine upon us" spoke Quinn.

Zidane turned towards Garnet, Beatrix and Steiner" Is the Red Rose still intact?"

" Of course it is" smiled the Alexandrian queen.

As Zidane's group went to board the airship, Bartz called after him" Hey, Zidane! Think we can get together for treasure hunting sometime?"

" We'll see about that, I'll probably be occupied with Dagger and the others in my home world. But you never know." smirked the blond Genome.

Serah, Fang, Hope, Vanille, Snow and Sazh went over to Lightning as she prepared to teleport back to Gran Pulse.

"Hey Light, thanks for sticking with us" called Tina.

The pink haired woman nodded" I have served my purpose."

Terra shrugged" Maybe we can go on another mission together sometime."

"You don't have to visit me, is it not the policy of the world order to not meddle with one another's affairs?" replied Lightning.

"The walls between worlds may never return, it matters not anymore" interjected Cosmos.

Kain and Cecil opened the portal to their home world. Sora addressed them" Mind if I visit you sometime on the Gummi Ship?"

Cecil replied"You are welcome to, assuming that my homeworld is connected to the others. But I presume that it's not impossible if you believe."

"We have made many friends, that much is certain" said Aqua.

"What of myself, Xion, Demyx, Axel and Saix?" inquired Roxas.

Cosmos glowed" You now can return to your original selves."

With that, she summoned the power of the crystals once more, and Axel, Saix and Demyx were transformed back into their original selves.

Lea smirked" Well, that was interesting."

Isa nodded, then turned towards Squall" Lea, Medy, and I will require transport back home now."

"No problem" grinned Sora.

As the other Cosmos warriors left for home, Tidus, Rikku, Yuna, Paine, Isa, Lea, Medy, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Cloud, Aerith, Zack, Tifa, Squall, Rinoa and Laguna boarded the Ragnarok II upon saying good-bye to Cosmos and Quinn.

"Think we'll see everyone again sometime?" inquired Selphie.

"We'll see, but I'll probably stay home for a while" said Sora.

Tidus addressed Yuna" Think you'd like to go out sometime? You know, on a date?"

"I'd like that" smiled Yuna.

Rikku grinned" Ooh, _Tidus and Yunie sitting in a tree_-"

"Stop that, Rikku" said Paine, rolling her eyes.

The Ragnarok II stopped briefly at the Land of Departure. Aqua, Terra and Ventus disembarked.

Roxas and Xion also made to leave.

"Roxas, Xion, don't forget to visit Isa and me sometime: Got it memorized?" grinned Lea.

Xion smiled" Will do, Axel, or should I call you lea?"

"It dosen't matter, but perhaps we'll form our own organization and think of a constructive way to improve our reputation" said Isa.

Aqua noticed Terra in thought, and asked" Something wrong?"

Terra replied" I've been giving it some thought. I will take off to train somewhere for a while, I just don't feel worthy of you now, Aqua."

"But Terra, will you be all right?" frowned Ventus.

Terra rubbed Ventus's head affectionatly" I'll be okay, Ven. Take good care of Aqua for me."

Aqua smiled" Don't forget to come back once in a while, Terra. Ven and I will be waiting for you."

Terra summoned his armor and glider and said as he left" Sora, everyone, farewell for now."

The remaining heroes on the Ragnarok II departed for the Destiny Islands.

Sora, Kairi, Yuna, Tidus, Riku, Selphie and Namine disembarked.

Squall, Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith went with them.

"Kairi, now that you know of your origin, what will you do?" inquired Aerith.

Kairi smiled" I may have been born in Radiant Garden, but Destiny Islands is more my hometown."

Yuffie shrugged" Figures you'd say that, but Radiant Garden is more or less without a leader. We still need one after all."

"We'll see, but I don't think I can help with that right now. But we'll visit from time to time" smiled Sora.

Aerith replied" We figured as much, but you still have an advanced communicator that we gave you. Radiant Garden is not that far off from this world."

"We'll be sure to call if we need anything" said Sora.

Rikku and Paine spoke with Yuna.

"Yunie, would you be okay without me and Paine?" inquired the blond girl.

Yuna smiled" Tidus will be with me. Rikku, Paine, we'll still see each other sometime."

"You're right, we are the Gullwings after all" grinned Rikku.

Sora's group turned to head to the main Island, while Squall's group went back home towards Radiant Garden.

* * *

In Cecil's home world, the Paladin addressed Kain" I'm heading back home to Baron, will you accompany me?"

Kain shook his head" I still must train and improve myself as a Dragoon. But give Rosa and your son my regards."

Cecil nodded, then turned towards his castle.

When he got back, Rosa greeted him" Cecil, welcome home. Where's Kain?"

"He'll be okay, he went off somewhere to train" replied the Paladin.

The White Mage sighed" What a shame, I guess he still blames himself for Zemus's hold on him."

"That would indeed be the case" said a voice as Golbez appeared.

Cecil turned towards his brother" Hey, what will you do now?"

Golbez replied" I will head back to the moon, I still cannot allow myself to live with you after all I've done."

"Farewell, brother" said Cecil.

Golbez nodded, then teleported back to their home world's moon.

Rosa spoke with Cecil" My grandmother is looking after Ceodore in my old house, shall we go see how they're donig, Cecil?"

"Of course" smiled the Paladin.

* * *

Three years later, Sora and Kairi began dating for the last few months. Riku and Namine decided to remain friends.

Sora addressed his girlfriend" So what do you have in mind for the future?"

"As long as I'm with you, what else could I need?" smiled Kairi.

Sora reached into his pocket, pulled out a turquoise ring that he bought yesterday, then said" Kairi, if it's no problem, will you marry me?"

Kairi blushed, then replied" Yes, I'd like that, Sora."

The pair kissed, when Riku showed up" Hey, guys. Looks like you're getting together, huh?"

"Hey, Riku. How's Namine?" said Sora.

Riku replied" She's doing all right. Tidus and Yuna are still dating, but they've yet to make it official."

"So when are you going to propose to her? You've been living together for three years" said Kairi.

Sora addressed Kairi" Since I've graduated from school and all, I think Squall and the others will need some help running things at Radiant Garden. What do you think?"

The red haied girl hesitated" I can't say I've had a lot of good memories there."

Sora smiled" Then why don't we make our own?"

Kairi allowed Sora to place the ring on her finger, then said" Let's call them shall we? Oh, and we'll need to tell your parents."

Sora nodded, then pulled out the communicater that Aerith let him keep and dialed a number.

At Radiant Garden, Aerith answered her communicater" Hey, Sora, how are you?"

"Great, thank. How are Cloud and the others doing?" said Sora.

Aerith replied" We've fixed up the castle at Radiant Garden, Squall and the others are still trying to establish a government to guide the people through a new peaceful age. Cloud and Tifa are getting along great, Zack and I are living together now."

Sora smiled" That's great. Anyway, we need a favor."

* * *

About a week passed. At the Order Sanctuary, The Warrior of Light and Cosmos recieved two visitors. It was Terra and Lightning.

The pink haired woman spoke" I hope we're not intruding."

" Of course not, is there anything you wish to discuss?" inquired the Warrior of Light.

Terra spoke" Sora and Kairi are getting married, and elected to help run things at Radiant Garden."

Cosmos smiled" That is auspicious news. I presume you wish for me and Qunn to attend?"

Lightning hesitated" If it's not too much trouble."

"Of courrse not, if Cosmos wishes it" replied the Warrior of Light.

Cosmos stood up" It should be a grand occasion. Who else has been invited?"

"Ven, Aqua, and many others will be there. The party is to be held in the grand hall of Radiant Garden" said Terra.

Cosmos nodded" We'll be there as soon as we can."

* * *

In Baron Castle, Kain paid a visit to Cecil and Rosa.

"It's been a while, Kain" smiled the White Mage.

The Dragoon nodded" It's not a social call. We've been invited to Sora and Kairi's wedding, Cosmos told me."

"Sounds great. Did they say anything about bringing others along?" said Cecil.

"No, Rosa and your son can also attend" said Kain.

"I'm sure Ceodore would have fun, I'll go see how he's doing" said Rosa.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Yuna, Namine, Riku, Selphie and Sora's parents were transported to the castle town via the Ragnarok II.

"Sora, Kairi, I appreciate your offer to help us with governing Radiant Garden. But are you sure this is what you want?" inquired Aerith.

"I'll miss the islands, but I just wanted Kairi to be happy. Also, well, I haven't decided where the ceremony should be held" said Sora.

Yuffie chirped" Radiant Garden is so big, you could pack a plethora of guests there. Let's go to the castle and get ready!"

The group went to Radiant Garden's castle, Sora and Kairi went to separate rooms to get dressed.

Once they were ready, the heroes gathered in the grand hall. Squall addressed Sora" A large number of guests have shown up."

"Really? Who's there?" inquired Sora.

"Sora! Great so see you again!" said a voice as Mickey, Donald and Goofy entered the room.

"Same to you, sorry you had to miss most of the action last time" smiled Sora.

Aladdin, Jasmine, Ariel, Eric, Melody, Tidus, Yuna and many others entered.

"Whoa! Great to see everyone, but was this okay?" inquired Sora.

Cosmos and the Warrior of Light appeared. The Deity of Harmony spoke" It was no trouble, it's a special occasion after all."

"Besides, we couldn't vey well miss your wedding after you addended mine and Jasmine's" said Aladdin.

"By the way, Ariel, how's your father?" inquired Sora.

Ariel shrugged" He told me to give you his congratulations."

Sora's mother, June aproached Sora" I'm proud of you, who would've thought you'd be destined for such great and wonderful things?"

" Thanks mom" said Sora.

Tifa smiled at Cloud" What do you think?"

Cloud shrugged" It's okay."

Ventus and Aqua addressed Sora and Kairi next.

"How are things at the Land of Departure?" said Sora.

Ventus smiled" Great. Actually, Aqua and I got together."

"Congratulations" smiled Kairi.

Just then, a man with blond hair and an old woman entered the room.

"Ansem the Wise?" inquired Riku.

The man nodded" Yes, but I was only brought back briefly so that I can see this occasion."

"Hey grandma, how have you been?" smiled Kairi.

Kairi's grandmother replied" Being dead's not so bad, but Ansem and I were returned briefly to life so that we can see you."

Roxas and Xion greeted Cecil, Rosa, Kain, Golbez and three year old Ceodore.

Xion could not help but smile" Your son's kind of cute."

"Thanks, Xion" said Cecil.

Sora and Kairi headed for the back of the room to a makeshift altar. Ansem the Wise stood before them.

Riku stood at their side as Sora's best man. Namine was Kairi's Maid of Honor.

Ansem addressed Sora" Now let us begin. Sora, do you take Kairi as your wife?"

"I do" said Sora.

Ansem then addressed Kairi" Kairi, do you take this man to be your husband?"

Kairi smiled" I do."

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss" said Ansem.

Sora and Kairi kissed, the other heroes cheered for them.

During the reception, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Isa and Medy shared some Sea Salt Ice Cream bars.

"This is so romantic" remarked Xion.

"Yeah, it was enjoyable" said Roxas.

Lightning addressed Terra" What did you have in mind?"

Terra shrugged" Maybe I'll come with you on your next mission at some point. I still have to redeem myself."

"But it wasn't your fault, Terra" protested Ventus.

"I think I will go to Cecil's home world for a bit. I heard that one of the mountains there had some kind of secret" said Terra.

Aqua smiled"Ven and I will wait for you."

Nearby, Cosmos addressed The Warrior of Light" What did you think of this?"

"It was pleasent" shrugged Quinn.

* * *

Time passed since the wedding between Sora and Kairi, the princess succeeded Ansem the Wise as the ruler of Radiant Garden since he had no heir.

Sora helped Kairi out from time to time, but continued to quest to help his friends whenever they needed it.

Roxas, Xion, Lea, Isa and Medy joined Ventus and Aqua to form the World Order's top defense force. Sora's mother moved into the castle with her son and daughter-in-law.

Because Sora never stayed inside the castle with Kairi the whole time, he continued to help those in need and was known as the Hero of the World Order, and the Benevolent.

Cecil, Kain, Rosa and Ceodore returned to their home world, the Dragoon went back to Mt. Ordeals to farther improve himself.

Terra still visited Ven and Aqua as they gradually got together while helping Lightning and the other Cosmos warriors when they needed it.

Tidus and Yuna were married several months after Sora's wedding. Riku and Namine continued to date.

Terra and Lightning met on several occasions during peacetime, the brunette often trained at Mount Ordeals with Kain at times.

Kairi had little to no experience ruling a country, but Squall, Cloud, Tifa, Zack and Aerith supported her along with Sora.

All was well in the World Order.

**FIN**

* * *

What an ending, huh? Oh, and don't get me wrong, I like the Terra/Aqua pairing and the Ventus/Aqua pairing. As for that surprise Terra pairing mentioned two chapters ago, it was kind of a random pairing that popped into my head.

As for Medy, well, I can't think of any other name that might have been Demyx's real name. The series so far didn't explain Demyx, Luxord, Larxene and Marluxia's real names, but I've read somewhere that Larxene and Marluxia's names might have been Lumaria and Arlene. I don't have a clue as to what Luxord's name was, but it probably was Luord.

I owe thanks for the reviews, especially to 666th Necrophiliac and Pikachuatus.

If this fanfic dosen't deserve/need a sequel, I don't know what does. But if anyone thinks I should write a sequel, I'd be happy to try to come up with one.

Please feel free to review.

Forgive me if this is too silly. I'm giving you a glimpse of an OC from Kingdom Hearts: Dawn to Twilight, if anyone who hasn't read it yet has read this chapter.

**Serenia: (Pops in): I wonder what fuss was about.**

**Sora: Someone tried to delete Adult Stories just because they were not as kid friendly. But that's over now.**

**Warrior of Light: Aren't you in the sequel, Serenia?**

**Serenia (shrugs): Yeah, but I got a bit curious.**

**Kuja: I am truly looking forward to how the drama turns out in the later chapters in Dawn to Twilight.**

**Zidane: Yeah, me too.**

**Serenia: Well, good-bye. (pops out)**


End file.
